No More Broken Pieces
by Sarabellum93
Summary: SEQUEL TO NO MORE BROKEN PROMISES. Reno and Rude want to expand their family, but not everything goes as planned, which has a strong affect on Axel's & Roxas' own relationship. Sora and Riku plan their wedding as Roxas discovers life-changing information
1. Addicted

**WARNING: You are about to read the Sequel to No More Broken Promises. If you havent read that, then you might want to real quick, and then return to this. If you have read NMBPromises, then i apologize for the delay in posting this story. This story will be HEAVY, full of DRAMA, and intense themes such as the original does. If you are not a fan of cussing, rape, lemons, drugs/alcohol, and tension, then this story is not for you. If you love drama, emotion, and true love, please continue ;)**

* * *

We all listened to Christmas music and opened the rest of our presents as the day quieted down.

"Reno, we never asked you what you wanted for Christmas!" I remembered, even though it took a while.

Reno looked at me, then looked away. "It's ok." He shrugged.

"No it's not." I said, valuing him in my life.

"Come on, tell us." Axel said.

"Yeah, tell us what you want most in life. More than anything! We all got our wishes, so you will too! Well Rude hasn't gotten it yet, but I'm sure he will later." Sora blushed and we all laughed at him, except for Reno.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Reno's voice was very solemn and as he stood up, I could senses that something was terribly wrong.

"Reno," Rude stood up and the second Rude held him, Reno started crying.

"Oh Rude," Reno bawled and Axel jumped to his feet.

"Reno? What's wrong?"

"Was it something I said?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper but I knew he wasn't to blame.

"Reno?" Rude asked, actually worried, for the first time that I've ever seen. "What's wrong?"

"Rude I, I," Reno started to smile through his watery eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Rude asked in disbelief and Reno nodded, happy as ever.

"We're having a baby, Rude." Reno put his hand over his stomach and Axel stood up.

"Reno, that's amazing!" We all stood up and group hugged, except for Riku, who waited till he patted Reno's back.

"Congratulations." Riku smiled and I couldn't help but smile in all the joy of Christmas that blessed us all.

"Wow. A baby. You sure?" Rude asked and Reno nodded.

"Rude….you're happy, right? You want a baby?" Reno asked, looking a bit scared of the possible answers.

Rude put his head in one of his hands. "I just can't believe that we're having a baby."

"But, are you ok with it?" Reno asked, obviously needing reassurance.

"Ok with it? Reno, I'm speechless. I know how badly you wanted one. Now, we will." Rude hugged Reno and Sora bubbled up with excitement for them.

"AWWW!"

"Merry Christmas Rude." Reno smiled.

"Merry Christmas Santa." Rude put his hand on Reno's cheek and kissed his lips softly.

That was about a month ago and not much has changed since. Reno's been as happy as can be, Sora is planning his wedding, trying to help me plan mine, but I prefer to let him help me by just listening to his ideas and saying yes or no.

Axel and I haven't fought at all, yet. We had a big talk later that next day after we got engaged, but I wouldn't call it fight.

"Axe? Did you really think that I deserve coal?" I couldn't help but ask when I went to his house to spend time with him. I stayed the night with Sora, since Axel said that we should wait to sleep together till we're married. He said that even though we aren't pure, he wants to look forward to something special on our honeymoon, which we're still in the process of planning.

"No, I think you deserved the ring inside." Axel said as he poured me some apple juice.

"But, why did you have to trick me like that?" I couldn't get over how much it bothered me.

"It was just a joke. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you'd take it so seriously."

"Well what was I supposed to think?" I said, defending myself.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that stuff anymore, ok? No more jokes." Axel sat down at his kitchen table and I joined him.

"Kay." I was quiet.

"Roxy, it's ok. I'm glad that you told me how you feel, cause now we can solve the problem before it happens again. We just made a step forward." Axel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We did?"

"Yeah. Half the time we used to fight was because we never said shit till it was too late. But you brought it up without yelling or blaming, and you expressed how you felt, and we took care of it. Unless, do you feel like there's something that we still need to discuss?" Axel leaned forward and grabbed my hands.

"I just don't want to fight or have another one of those giant misunderstandings that can cost us our relationship."

Axel nodded. "I understand. I want to have an honest, trusting, and loving relationship."

"I want that too."

"And we can have it. We just have to continue working."

"I'm still going to therapy." I said, looking away, wondering if that would even help.

"Good. You know that I'm proud of you for that, right?" Axel asked, squeezing life back into my hands as I nodded. "Rox, come here." Axel let go of my hands and opened up his arms as I got up to sit in his lap.

"I know I've changed for good. I just want to know that you believe it as much as I do." I shrugged and Axel nodded.

"I do believe you. It'll take time for us to realize it, but I know that we both trust each other and care."

"I love you Axe." I closed my eyes, tired.

"I love you too Rox." Axel held me as we spent the rest of the day relaxing.

I went back to Riku's that day, since I'm staying with Sora and Riku, and every once in a while, I'll stay the night with Reno and Rude, except now I sleep on the couch, since Reno gets morning sick a lot and needs space.

Sora and I have spent a lot of time planning the wedding, which is kind of fun, but also a bit stressful.

"So, how's the planning going for you two?" Axel asked as we joined Sora and Riku for dinner. The four of us go out a lot now to eat and plan; we try to go out once a week to fill each other in on what's going on and what we'd like.

"Pretty good. Sora can't wait to go dress shopping." Riku sipped at his water.

"Dress shopping?" I couldn't help but ask in shock. Ok so it wasn't a total shocker, but still, I didn't think that Sora would be all that willing.

"Well yeah. Aren't you going to wear one?" Sora asked me, looking a bit disappointed but I shrugged it off casually.

"Of course he is." Axel answered for me and I shot him a worried look.

"I am?"

"Well what else were you planning on wearing?" Axel looked at me confused as I grew shy.

"A tux?"

"I was going to wear one." Axel put his arm around the back of my chair.

"Can't I wear one too?" I couldn't believe I was asking, but I didn't want to start fighting.

Axel looked away and exhaled through his nose. "If you want to, then sure."

"I think you'd look good in a dress with Sora." Riku shrugged and I stayed silent.

"Just come dress shopping with us! Maybe if you try one on, you'll like it." Sora suggested and I changed the subject to Riku.

"You're letting Riku see the dress that you're buying?"

Sora smiled sweetly. "We're already breaking most customs, so why not? Besides, I want him to like it."

"As long as you're in it, I will." Riku kissed Sora's temple and I looked to Axel.

"Do you want me to wear one?" I asked, cause in the end, I just want Axel to be smiling on our big day.

"All I want is for you to be walking down that isle to me with the biggest smile on your face." Axel rubbed my back and I smiled.

"Thanks Axe. When are you guys going shopping?" I turned to ask Sora and he thought as he finished chewing his salad.

"Next weekend. You both should come, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, save me." Riku looked to Axel and they both chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." I looked to Axel, waiting for his approval.

"It's a date."

For the next week I stayed with Rude and Reno, just to help them out since Reno can't do as much around the house. I do nearly all the cleaning and I cook dinner whenever I'm over, which I don't mind.

"How you feeling?" I asked Reno when I had dinner in the oven one night.

"Better. Work is getting harder now." Reno still went to work with Rude, but he always came home tired.

"Just get some rest, dinner will be out soon." I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Reno said as he sat himself down on the couch.

"Smells good." Rude came out of his bedroom after he showered to examine what was for dinner.

"It's almost done." I said, adding a few more minutes on my timer.

When dinner was ready, we ate, mostly silent with some small talk about Rude's new schedule and Reno's discomfort, and then they went in their room and I stayed on the couch.

I was watching TV to help me sleep, and it was nearly midnight when Rude came out of his bedroom.

"Everything alright?" I asked, sitting up so he could sit down.

"He kicks now." Rude sighed, tired.

"Axel says that I kick too."

"You do, but not when you were squished between Reno and I." Rude said and I smiled.

"Glad I don't bother you guys."

"He's been feeling really sick, but he won't tell me how bad it is." Rude shook his head and I could tell that it irritated him.

"He probably doesn't want to worry you." I shrugged.

"Him not being honest is what's worrying me." Rude said quietly.

"Maybe you should tell him that." I suggested and Rude looked away.

"I don't want to upset him. He's already stressed." Rude stood up and walked back into his bedroom as I continued to watch TV until I fell asleep.

The rest of the week went by fast, since I finally had time away from wedding planning and got to enjoy my days cooking and cleaning without having to help Sora make up his mind, or without having to make Riku care about what it is Sora's blabbering on about, or without the pressures of Axel's and my relationship. It's just nice to know that we can be together without physically having to be together all the time. It's like I'm no longer addicted to being needy, although, it wouldn't be too wrong to say that I'm addicted to Axel…yeah, I like the sound of that. Addicted to my fiancé….addicted to our love.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out! It's been rough working on my Zexion X Demyx story, A Taste of Loneliness, just because its very emotionally draining. This story is also very heavy, and it will contain all of the dramatic elements that its original did. So please, if you don't like heavy cursing, rape, sex, alcohol, the likes, this may not be the story for you. This story will have a lot more positive notes though! It will have a big focus on family and support, so I encourage you to keep your hopes up as you continue to read. Thank you for all of the love and support!**

**Heart, Sarabellum.**


	2. What's Going On?

That Saturday morning, Riku picked me up from Rude's and Reno's to go dress shopping with Axel and Sora in the car.

I slid into the backseat, scared to talk, since I was the only one against the whole dress thing.

"You ready?" Riku asked and I nodded as I clicked my seatbelt.

"I can't believe that we're finally going shopping!" Sora exclaimed as the rest of us sat silently.

"Do you guys have a budget?" I asked, hating the silence more than I thought it would, but only because I could tell that it bothered Sora.

"Nope." Riku smiled at Sora, who smiled.

"What about you two?" Sora turned around and I shrugged.

"We're thinking of keeping it under zero dollars and zeros cents."

"Roxas." Axel sighed and I felt bad that he didn't find my joke funny, even though I actually meant it.

"I don't want to wear a dress."

"Just try them on. Who says that you have to buy whatever you put on?" Axel brought up a good point and I kept quiet for the rest of the car ride.

When we walked into the giant store, Sora's eyes lit up.

"WHOA!" Sora couldn't stop turning around and looking around as I had to grab his hand to make sure that he didn't bump into anything or anyone.

"We have an appointment at noon." Riku checked us all in at the front desk while I went with Sora to look at the dresses being displayed in the lobby.

"Isn't this one gorgeous?" Sora asked as he walked up to a mannequin and I nodded to humor him.

"Come on, they're ready." Axel waved us back to the front desk and we joined our fiancés.

"I know you, you're Reno's brother." A girl with long black hair smiled; I remembered seeing her at the Christmas party that Reno hosted, but I couldn't remember her name, at least not until Axel said it.

"Tifa. Yeah, I'm Axel. This is my fiancé, Roxas, his twin Sora, and his fiancé Riku." Axel re-introduced us all as we followed her into her office.

"Well it's great to see you all again. Now, I understand that we have two simultaneous appointments?"

"Yep!" Sora was our unofficial spokesperson.

"Great. Let's get started. Who wants to go first?" Tifa closed her office door and we all sat down in these comfortable chairs.

"I will." Sora raised his hand, the only one who actually looked like he wanted to be there. Riku looked a little scared, like perhaps Sora wouldn't want to leave and he'd have to drag him out or bribe him out. I looked clearly uncomfortable and Axel looked pissed, which I'm assuming was because of how I looked.

"Alright. Tell me, how did you two meet?" Tifa pointed to Sora and Riku.

"We've been friends for forever." Sora bubbled up at his memories. "We grew up as best friends and then he moved away for a couple years. It was when he was gone that I knew that I loved him. When he came back, I was so happy. Then, he asked me out to dinner to catch up and while we were eating, I told him how I felt. Turns out, he felt the same way all along. We've been dating ever since." Sora took Riku's hand as Riku smiled shyly.

"And you two?" Tifa asked me and I cleared my throat, wishing I had a cute story like my twin.

"I uh, I met him through a friend, and yeah." I shrugged and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to add to it?" Tifa asked, probably sensing the awkward tension.

"We were at a party and he was drunk and was puking so I took him to my place to let him sleep it off. When he woke up, we started talking and got to know each other." Axel explained and I sighed.

"Way to make me sound bad." I huffed.

"At least it's the truth." Axel retorted.

"So about the payment options," Riku was smart and changed the subject. I felt so bad for being there; it was like I was ruining the appointment for everyone else by just being me.

"We have many different plans depending on the cost of the dress and what you can afford. We can work that out once you are all ready to make your purchases." Tifa smiled.

"I can't wait to get started." Sora leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, why don't you two go to our men's department downstairs while I get these two fitted?" Tifa asked but Riku's eyes basically said that he didn't want to leave.

"I was thinking, maybe I'd like you to be surprised." Sora shrugged and Riku sighed as he nodded.

"Alright. Remember, as long as you're happy, then I will be to. Get whatever you want." Riku kissed Sora goodbye and I looked to Axel, knowing that he wasn't on the same page as I was on.

"Just try at least one on, for me?" He kissed my cheek quickly like he was in a hurry, so I nodded.

"I love you." I called out.

"Love you too." He smiled as he and Riku left.

"Alright, now, why don't you two tell me what it is that you are looking for?" Tifa got all excited, which only fed Sora's hyperness, so I got to sit and watch as Sora pulled out a binder from his backpack full of magazine cut-outs, internet prints, and his own personal list of what he liked.

"Something tight on top, but poofy on the bottom." Sora smiled and Tifa nodded for the entire five minutes that Sora rambled on for.

"Sounds like you got it all figured out. And you?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't like poofy."

"Alright, so something tight all around. Give me a moment and I'll be back." Tifa stood up and left and I turned to Sora, whose face was beaming.

"You are having way too much fun." I smiled at him.

"It's just so exciting! I can't believe that you are so grumpy." Sora pouted.

"I'm not grumpy. I just don't want to wear one."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I'm not a girl."

"Are you saying that I am?" Sora asked and I rolled my eyes.

"At least it'll look good on you."

"We're twins, so it will on you too." Sora smiled when Tifa came back, her hands full of dresses in plastic wraps.

"Ok, these are for Sora, and these are for Roxas." Tifa handed us each three dresses and led us to dressing rooms, where she went in with Sora to help him.

"How the fuck do you put this on?" I held it up, not sure how this thing went on.

"Ohhh! This is pretty." Sora said and I rolled my eyes, knowing that there'd be more of that throughout our appointment.

"Roxas, you need help?" Tifa asked and I opened the door to let her in.

"I'm ready." Sora said, opening his door to walk out in front of the mirrors.

"Same." I said plainly as I walked out as well.

Sora was in a strapless dress with a poofy skirt that made him look like a princess.

"Wow. Sora, you look great." I couldn't hold back my smile as Sora twirled around.

"Rox, can you believe it?" Sora stopped spinning to face me. "We're getting married!"

I smiled till I realized that he was crying.

"Sora, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up to him, nearly tripping over my dress.

"I'm just so happy." Sora wiped his tears and I hugged him.

"Me too."

"I can't believe I'm marrying Riku. It's a dream come true."

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have Axel." I said, meaning every word of it.

Sora cleared his throat and smiled again. "You look great Roxy."

I looked into the mirror, a bit hesitant. My dress was also strapless, and it was very slim fitting until my mid-thigh, where it flared out on just one side. Surprisingly, it looked great.

"You think so?" I asked, confused at how much I actually liked it.

"Yeah. Axel would love it." Sora put his hand on my shoulder and I blushed.

"Let's try on the others."

With Tifa's help, we tried on a couple more, where Sora squealed over each dress he tried on, and I realized that I liked the fit that she had picked out in all of my dresses.

"It's called the mermaid fit." Tifa explained. "And Sora, yours in the ball-gown style. Both are lovely." She smiled as we came out in our fifth or sixth, I lost count.

After the first, none were as good on me, but then, the last one, I actually couldn't even think when I walked out and saw my reflection in the mirror.

It was very tight fitting on the top with a corset back all the way to the bottom of my ass. But then, after the corset back ended, it flared out in the back with its own train. The dress was nearly silver and it had these simple diamond beads that laced the very top and the very bottom, with some light designs on the bodice and skirt, well, at least that's how Tifa described it. Either way, I loved it.

"Oh my god Roxas!" Sora stepped out and walked right up to me.

"You like it?" I asked, barely able to speak.

"Rox, you look, wow." Sora smiled real big and I turned around to see it better.

"Also, it doesn't have any beading here, so you could add a splash of color with a sash or belt. Or you can add a diamond belt too." Tifa suggested.

"Do you have red?" I asked and Tifa nodded, leaving to go get something.

"Sora, you look great too!" I took my eyes off of myself to see how happy Sora was.

"Isn't it gorgeous? I mean, I like it, but it's not the one. Not yet." Sora going dress shopping was like going on a top secret mission, and he wouldn't leave till his task was perfectly complete.

"Here we are." Tifa returned and slipped the red silk around my waist and tied it off so that a tight bow hung in the back.

"I love it." I smiled, completely shocked that I would, but happy that Axel would be. I seriously thought that I was going to have to sit back and watch Sora go crazy over wedding dresses, but it turns out that I found something that I love. I smiled happily, wanting so badly to see the smile on Axel's face when he finds out that I got something, just for him.

"Great, while Sora put's these on, I'll get you fitted." Tifa handed Sora a couple more dresses and started measuring me back in her office.

"Now, there is the down payment, and the rest can be paid off up till the day after your wedding." Tifa smiled and I looked at the numbers.

"Holy shit." I gave a low whistle, unable to believe that it'd be that much munny.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, um, I'm going to have to wait." I looked away, disappointed.

"It's alright. You still have time. We can always order the dress up to a month in advance." Tifa said reassuringly and I nodded.

"Ok."

"I'll go help Sora." Tifa left and I sat there, nearly heartbroken. I didn't realize how much I would love it, or how expensive it was, or how shitty I'd feel knowing that I'd never be able to get it. It wasn't just 'too expensive for now'. It was 'too expensive for forever'.

When I accepted the fact that it was just way too much munny, I joined Sora again.

"I like it. This is the one." Sora nodded and I walked up to him, back in my regular clothes, and put a hand on his bare shoulder.

"I love it." I smiled and he did too.

He was wearing a pure white dress that was strapless but the top was in the shape of a heart. There was a corset top that was very tight but fit him well. The skirt was made up of a material that Tifa called 'tool' that made it very poofy, but there was a layer of satin over it. Then, there was a gold sheet of lace that hung over the bodice and the skirt that made it shimmer. The lace covered most of the skirt, but up by the side of his hip, there was a small slit that grew wider as it went down to the bottom of the skirt. It was gorgeous and his face showed just how much he loved it.

"I'll get you fitted right away." Tifa guided Sora back to her office while I waited. When they were all finished, Sora met up with me so we could go find our guys.

"I can't believe we each found our perfect dress. This is just too good to be true." Sora smiled and I nodded, trying to fake happiness, but as my twin, Sora saw right past it.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Rox? What's wrong."

"Look, don't tell Axel that I found a dress that I liked."

"Oh, are you going to surprise him?" Sora smiled super wide and I shook my head.

"It was twenty five thousand munny Sora." I said and Sora's eyes went even wider in shock.

"Damn! Mine was only ten."

"I don't want to make a scene, so I think it's just best if you and I forget the dress I liked, please?" I asked and Sora thought for a moment before he nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks." I smiled as we spotted red and silver.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Riku asked and Sora showed him the receipt.

"I got mine." He said with joy.

"What about you?" Axel looked to me with hope, but I just shook my head.

"Did you even try any on?" Axel asked, sounding upset, but all I could do was nod. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to feel all shitty again.

"He tried on about six actually." Sora smiled, cheering me up a bit.

"You did?" Axel smiled and then I smiled back.

"Yeah. You asked me to, so I did." I shrugged and Axel took my hand as we went back to Riku's car.

"What do you guys say to dinner? My treat?" Riku offered and we all nodded.

Once seated in the Chinese restaurant, we ordered and waited for our food, talking about the undecided location for our weddings.

"I'd like an outdoor wedding." Sora said and I didn't really have an opinion, so I kept quiet.

"Those are nice." Axel nodded.

"But what if it rains? I mean, do you want to stress out about the weather?" Riku asked and they went on for a while about it.

"That's true, you wouldn't want to get your dress dirty." Axel said and Sora sighed.

"Yeah. It's way too pretty to ruin." At that I stood up, feeling sad all over again.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I excused myself to the restroom.

I walked into the far stall, closing the door without actually locking it, and just stood there, frustrated. More than anything, I wanted the dress for Axel. I mean, yeah I wanted it for me, but I'd be happy in a tux just the same. But when I had that dress on, all I could think about is what Axel would look like as he saw me walking down the aisle. How big his smile would be; how happy he'd be that I'd do that for him.

I kicked my shoe against the tile floor, upset and sad as I pounded my fist against the wall.

"Dammit!" I yelled at myself, all around irritated. I stood there for a while, mentally cursing at myself and everything I could think of.

I was about to go back to our table, since I wasted about five minutes just sulking in the bathroom, when all of the sudden, Axel pushed my stall door open and pinned me to the wall, holding my face still in his hands as he kissed me. It was a long, intense, forced kiss on the lips, but it was all I need to make me feel loved.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and Axel kissed me again, not letting me speak. "Axe, tell me what's going on." I asked when he finally broke free from my lips.

"Go home with Sora." He said, about to leave, but then I took his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked, much more aggressively.

"Come on." He guided me out of the bathroom and I realized that our table was empty.

"Where's Sora and Riku?" I asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

"In the car. We got our meal to go." Axel said as we joined Sora and Riku in the car.

"What is going on?" I asked, wanting answers, but no one spoke while Riku drove off. "Sora. Now. Tell me." I said, getting even more frustrated. Sora turned around from the front seat, his mouth duct taped. …

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I thought this would be a good place to cut this chapter lol. I really wanted to say thank you for the reviews so far! I'm loving them ^_^ Also, I have some stuff I want to clarify, concerning Reno and where the last story ended:

**First off, I will be lightly explaining how Reno was able to get prego, so no worries there. Also, this is fanfiction, so I don't think it's too far to stretch the fact that a man really can't carry a baby inside him . I understand that it's still really different, but I don't treat it that way in my story, to avoid awkwardness, so I hope that the idea grows on you so that it doesn't seem weird or strange. My view for this story is that it isn't an everyday thing, but again, its fanfiction, and it's to prove the greater point of family and love. I was weary about writing it at first, but if you don't treat it as being totally out there, it begins to not feel that way. So yeah, I hope that no one lets this one thing stop them from enjoying a good story line that I worked hard on crafting. Thank you to everyone who understands and is reading regardless of all the many ups and down's I've been writing lol. I appreciate everyone's honesty, and I understand that dropping this new bomb at the end of the original felt out of place. Again, if you continue to think of it is something normal, it'll feel that way. It is fanfiction after all, I've seen crazier things done lol. Ok, enough of that. Back to Axel and Roxas.**

**So wedding dress shopping? I had fun writing this chapter, although it wasn't easy because I'm not really into dresses, or weddings. Warning, this story moves fast. Really fast. I sadly don't have time to be detailed or write at every stage of the relationship, but I wish I could. Just thought I'd give you all a heads up.**

To LegendofZelda2: yay, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. Maybe there is foreshadowing, maybe there isn't, maybe you'll have to keep reading hehe.

To Tomo7: Yep, I'll give a simple explanation. I totally hear you. To be honest, the first few times I read stories/saw an anime with male-pregnancies, I was so lost and not buying it. Something about Rude X Reno really touches me, and I love seeing a soft side of Reno that I think only a real natural baby can bring. So I decided to add it in. I hope it doesn't take away from the quality of the story in your opinion. I may be asking for too much, but I'd really encourage you to try to read it as if it's not too uncommon. I know it takes a while and seems really far out there, but it's worth a shot. Thank you for your honesty!

To Cirxe145: Hmm, well I cant say anything, one way or the other, but you'll have to read to find out!

To NoamiIzawaYuu: Yay! Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To KidaKama: Haha, that's great to hear! Thank you for all your support.

To Kindofabadger: Lol, yeah I understand. Again, if you try to read it like it's not too crazy, it wont feel crazy. When I first read a fic with m-pregnancies I was soooo tripped out. But over time, it just becomes something that's like, whatever lol. Aww, glad to hear. Thank you for reading!

To Hateless: Thank you for your sweet review! I shall do my best to write a great sequel ^_^

To RoxasVentusHikari: Haha, thank you for being patient with me. Yes, I wanted a story that picked up soon after the last one ended. Hmmm, about Luxord…my lips are sealed. You shall have to wait and see! Thank you so much for being a fantastic reader and reviewer ^_^

To ZeltaFrost: HERE IS YOUR HUG *HUG!* haha, better? Yes, I wish I had an Axel, though he is no longer just Roxas' boyfriend, they are fiancés now! Yes, Roxas still has his job, which will be in this story, although mildly. Hahaha, if I had a picture, I'd give you one, but sadly I don't. if you can draw, feel free to do so. If you upload it online I'd love to see and put it up! Thank you for reviewing!

To KeybladeMaster13: Nope, not ending here! I still have a lot I want to write, just not enough time. Hahaha, I hope I can fulfill your yaoi fanboy needs! Aww, I feel so honored to get such a wonderful review! Thank you.

**Thank you everyone for reading. I should mention that while I am working on this story, I am working on 5 others. It's midterms for college, and I'm trying to graduate a year early, so please be patient with me. Things have gotten pretty stressful for me and I don't want to end up back in the hospital (insert angry face here) so I have to take it easy, which includes my writing, sadly. Also, I don't have much written for this story in particular. I put the first chapter out because I felt bad for making everyone wait so long, but I don't have much decided for this sequel yet. I'm still trying to write the plot in my head, so again, I appreciate your patience.**

**Do not fear, I have tons of other Kingdom Hearts yaoi! Please check out A Taste of Loneliness (so far my most popular story!) and Can You Keep My Secret (which I am currently uploading as regularly as I can). I've got plenty of KH yaoi to keep you busy while I work on this, so please check it out! Thanks!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	3. LoveSong Relationship

"Where's Sora and Riku?" I asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

"In the car. We got our meal to go." Axel said as we joined Sora and Riku in the car.

"What is going on?" I asked, wanting answers, but no one spoke while Riku drove off. "Sora. Now. Tell me." I said, getting even more frustrated. Sora turned around, his mouth duct taped.

"Mhmnh emph Xcel drrr turr." Sora grunted and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok now I'm really lost. Take off the tape Sora."

"His hands are tied behind his back." Riku said and Axel laughed, finding Sora's frustration funny, since my twin was wriggling around in the front seat.

"Why?" I was almost scared to ask.

"Cause." Riku smirked and I shook my head.

"Ok whatever fetish you have, can't it wait till Axel and I are gone?" I groaned.

"Mmmm?" Sora whipped around and started mumbling again. "Bmmmnnn, xlll durr trnn."Sora tried to free his wrists but I sighed.

"It is not a fetish." Riku said clearly and I rolled my eyes.

"Axe, come on." I begged but Axel shook his head.

"Go on, go with Riku." Axel said while Riku parked the car outside his apartment complex and got out.

"Where are you two going?" I asked as Riku pulled me out of the backseat and Axel moved to the drivers spot.

"We'll be back." Axel waved before he sped off with Sora hanging his face out the window, screaming.

"What the fuck?" I asked Riku who laughed.

"Relax." He said as he walked up to his apartment, so I followed. I figured that if Riku was calm and not concerned, then it couldn't be that bad. Usually it's Riku's job to be the worry-body.

"Now what?" I asked while we waited for Axel and Sora to return.

"Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait." Riku said as he started preparing our dinner to go.

"Well what is it I'm waiting for?" I asked Riku, hoping that he'd tell me where our fiancés were going.

"You tell me. What are YOU waiting for?" Riku asked as he finished setting the table.

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

"How do you not know what you're waiting for?"

"Cause you guys won't tell me anything." I folded my arms.

"Then you're waiting for an answer."

"Sure I guess. I just want Axel to tell me what's going on."

"So you're waiting for Axel?"

"Well, yeah."

"See, now you know." Riku patted my shoulder and I sighed, sitting on the couch to wait for what I knew I didn't know.

"You confuse me sometimes." I grumbled and Riku smiled with a small shrug. I waited for almost an hour, hungry, confused, and getting impatient.

"We're back." Axel shouted as he came through the front door and Sora sulked all the way to the couch.

"Hey baby." Riku went to hug Sora, but Sora pushed him away.

"If you ever duct tape my mouth again, I will," Sora started but Riku kissed him to shut him up; I just chuckled.

"RIKU! My wrists hurt." Sora showed his red wrists to his grinning fiancé.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized, kissing Sora's hands.

"And Axel didn't pull the tape off gently!" Sora tattled and I shook my head.

"Bad Axe." I smirked, hoping to get answers soon.

"Well, our mission was a success." Axel sat next to me.

"Mission?" I asked and Axel nodded.

"Here." Axel handed me a piece of paper.

"What?" I looked up to Axel in disbelief.

"It's yours now." Axel smiled and I looked back down to my hand, reading over the dress receipt that he handed me.

"I, I don't get it." I stammered and Axel shrugged.

"When you went to the bathroom all upset, I asked Sora what was wrong. He told me that he couldn't say, but when I told him that I needed to know to make it better, he finally told me that you did find a dress that you liked, but you didn't get it because you thought it was too expensive. He said that you knew I'd like it, but that you didn't want to make us go broke over it. Well, I figured that if you could be that selfless, then so could I." Axel smiled and I blushed.

"Axe, it was twenty five thousand munny!" I said, shaking my head.

"I don't care." Axel smiled.

"Did, did you see what it looked like?" I asked, a small smile on my happy face.

"No, I had Sora buy it with my card." Axel said. "I want to be surprised." He put his arm around me, but I stood up.

"Axel, it's a lot of munny." I couldn't get over how much munny he just spent on me.

"So?"

"So….so…why?" I could believe he'd buy it for me.

"Cause I want to make you happy. Sora described to me the look on your face while you were in it. That's all I needed to hear to know that I'd do anything to buy it for you." Axel stood up and I hugged him.

"Thanks Axe. I really appreciate it. It's going to look amazing. You'll love it, I promise."

"Oh, I know I will." Axel squeezed me tightly before we ate dinner. Things were going great when Sora and Riku left to get desert to give Axel and I some alone time, since we all wanted some privacy with our fiancés to talk about our purchases.

"Axe, thank you." I couldn't stop saying as I held the dress receipt in my hand.

"Of course. I'll admit I'm only being selfish. I'd love to see this sexy body in a dress." Axel smirked as I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I can't wait to see you in a tux. You're going to look even more handsome than usual." I said before Axel gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're such a gorgeous fiancé, did you know that?" Axel sat on the couch as I joined his side.

"Axel?" I thought back to our appointment with Tifa and had this one question burning inside me.

"Yes my love?" Axel asked, his eyes still daydreaming.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No." Axel looked shocked, so I shook my head to explain.

"Back at our appointment, you, you told Tifa how we met. I know it's true, but I don't like thinking about it." I couldn't look Axel in the eye as I heard him shift positions.

"I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I should have been more sensitive." Axel took my hands in his.

"I wish I could have given us a cute love story, like Sora and Riku. But I can't." I looked up at Axel, who shook his head.

"They have a cute fairytale relationship that is rare and quite honestly, a miracle. But we're a miracle too. We're more of a, of a, of a love-song relationship. We fight, we yell, we argue, and we don't always think about what we're saying when we say shit. But that doesn't mean that our love is any less real. I know that you love me. And you know that I love you. No matter what, we're always be together, because we were meant to be together." Axel lifted my hands to his lips and smooched them.

"Thank you." I gave a small smile.

"You're still sad." Axel read my face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like thinking back to when we met." I confessed.

"Rox, you were intoxicated. Yeah that wasn't the smartest move, but it's in the past." Axel shrugged.

"I wasn't just drunk Axe. I was completely wasted, puking all over Demyx's apartment, and I didn't even remember my own name. I imposed on you by making you take me to your place, and then I tried to hit on you while I was still hammered."

"Look, we all have had a little too much to drink. And you didn't impose on me, nor did you make me take you back home with me. I saw that you were struggling and everyone else went home by then, so I figured I should help you."

"Yeah but when we got to your place, I was, I, I was a whore." I felt tears rush to my eyes. It's been a while since Axel and I have had sex, since we're trying to stay abstinent till the wedding. I'm not proud of my sexual history, especially compared to Axel's, but I'm trying so hard to be good now. It still doesn't make up for all the mistakes I've made, and it's hard to accept.

"Ok come here." Axel held me as I sighed in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, not just for complaining randomly, but for the past I couldn't change.

"Shh, calm down. You weren't a whore Rox. You were hitting on me and to be honest I was checking you out too, so don't feel bad."

"I slept in the same bed as you, and then I had sex with someone that next night." I bite my lip as Axel sighed through his nose.

"Ok, I didn't know that."

"I'm sorry." I winced, still embarrassed.

"It's fine. We weren't dating then."

"Yeah but we were close. We were acting like a couple. I was staying at your house for days at a time, sleeping in your bed, and having sex with other people because you wanted to wait." I confessed. Axel looked away.

"We need to stop talking about this. Now." Axel stood up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, feeling like such a fuck up.

"I, I don't want to hear about my fiancé having sex with other people. Ever. It's in the past, so let's leave it there ok?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said clearly as I cleared my throat. Axel exhaled loudly and then sat back down.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to explode on you." Axel put an arm around my side as he pulled me in. I snuggled up to his body, finding it cute how he calls it exploding when, compared to the shit I've pulled, it was nothing.

"It's fine. I wish I could take it all back. You deserve the very best Axel." I kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll do my best to be the best." I gulped, trying to clear my head.

"Thank you Roxy. You're so good to me. I am so incredibly proud of how far we've come." Axel squeezed me as I let out a laugh. "You're so fucking cute." Axel lifted me into his lap and cradled me like a baby as I closed my eyes.

"Axe?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you." I took deep breathes, wanting to fall asleep in his arm.

"I love you too. Now come on, wake up. No sleeping together till we're married." Axel reminded me as I whined.

"But I'm tired." I complained.

"Wake up!" Axel spanked my butt as I yipped.

"Axel!" I put a hand on my sore ass.

"Do I need to spank you again?" Axel asked teasingly as I bit my lip.

"Maybe?" I asked, actually wanting some rough love.

"Rox, that was just to get you to be alert. No more." Axel sat up and lifted me off his lap.

"Fine." I sighed, rubbing my ass.

"Ok if you keep rubbing it then I'm going to want to." Axel pulled my hand down.

"But it hurts." I groaned.

"Stop saying butt!"

"I didn't say butt, I said but!" I corrected as Axel shook his head, laughing.

"We're kind of failing at this." Axel smirked.

"I'm all for calling it quits." I tried to look cute before Axel shook his head.

"Nope. We're going to wait, and then on our honeymoon, it's going to feel so good." Axel smiled. "We can last Rox. We have to be patient." Axel looked really serious, so I nodded.

"Alright. I can wait, but, at the same time, I can't wait." I shrugged.

"Me either." Axel kissed my temple.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said, never hearing it enough from my perfect fiancé.

"I love you too Roxy. My Roxy. My fiancé." Axel cupped my cheek as I blushed. "We'll become that fairytale couple. We'll pick up all the broken pieces." Axel reassured me just as Sora and Riku returned.

We all ate the chocolate cake desert over a movie that Sora rented, which he swore was coincidentally about weddings. Axel and I cuddled on the couch as Riku and Sora snuggled on Riku's favorite chair. When the movie was over, Axel left as I stayed behind to spend the week. That night, I was so happy as I fell asleep on the couch. I don't need presents to feel loved, but that act of self-lessness from Axel just seemed so sweet, it was surreal. As I curled up on the couch, I couldn't stop telling myself that he loves me. Each time we worked something out acted like a real couple, it was as if we were gluing back broken pieces.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to say, I'm so sorry for leaving you all on a cliff-hanger for that long! I completely forgot about this story with midterm exams! I'm so sorry! Anyway, I hope that this cute little chapter made up for it. Thank you all for following me on this wild journey of a story!**

**If any of you are going FANIME, you should let me know! I'm going and I'd love to meet anyone reading my stuff! Plus, I'll be cosplaying for my first time.**

To Shadowridge: Ah! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I hope the wait wasn't too bad. Hopefully this provided some answers heehee.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Oh yeah, Luxord. Hmm, guess you'll have to wait to see what he does, to who, and what happens because of it O.o Don't worry, I wont torture you too much with him! Hahaha, I'm glad that you believed in me, cause your prediction came true! It's like you know me so well lol. Don't worry too much about Luxord, he's still a way's away, I think? I haven't touched this story in a while because I've been focusing on ATOLoneliness.

To Tomo7: I'm so happy that you're still reading this. I want to explain more about my reasoning, but I don't want to give away any spoilers. Trust me though, it's not a big element of this story. Yes the realistic writing is the hardest. You should check out A Taste Of Loneliness. It's my most realistic yet, and it has Akuroku, although it focuses on Zemyx. That's the most challenging story I've ever written, and I'm still working on it. Aww, I'm sure your writing is amazing! I will explain the mpreg thing, but again, its not a big factor of this story; I focus more on the family element. Yeah, I totally agree with you about them not being on the same page. That will also come up later. Don't worry about the rambling, I do the same! I'm always happy to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thank you, I love long reviews, more to read lol.

To KidaKama: Hahaha, I love your support!

To Kindofabadger: About the dresses, I can't give spoilers away. They might wear them, something might happen and they may not wear them. OR….never mind, I don't want to give it away ;) Thank you for reading with an open mind! If I knew how to draw, I would totally do fanart! =( thank you for the review, and for the lovely compliment.

To memwwms: Awww, I hope that the wait wasn't too long! Thank you for reviewing!

To ZeltaFrost: Hahaha, I'm surprised no one guessed why Sora was duct-taped! Hahaha, that is a nice prediction, but not very accurate lol. I do like the creativity hehehe. Awww, I hope things clear up for you! *hugs back*

To Cirxe145: I hope this chapter was like medicine for your cliff-hanger allergies ^_^

**Thank you all for following, reading, and favorit-ing! I really do appreciate all the support!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	4. My Turn To Spoil You

After about a week with Riku and Sora, I went to spend the day with Axel.

"How's your day off so far?" I asked and Axel shrugged.

"It's better now. What about yours?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"Much better now." We both sat down on his couch since he rented a movie for us.

It was a cool action movie that featured a spy riding his really expensive motorcycle.

"You should totally add a rocket launcher to your motorcycle." I laughed, but Axel didn't find it funny. "Axe?" I could tell that something was off.

"I guess I can't hide it forever. Look Rox, I'm selling my motorcycle."

"What? Why?" Hearing that Axel was going to sell his pride and joy was a complete shocker.

"Cause, I've been thinking about it, and well, I think we should get a car."

"A car?"

"Well yeah. Now that we're going to be married, I want something that we can both drive, and who knows, maybe one day we can have a kid." Axel suggested, but I couldn't get over the whole idea of him selling what he loves so much and worked so hard to perfect.

"But we'll need two cars if we each have to work anyway."

"Well we can start with one and buy another one later. I should be able to make at least thirty thousand munny for it, it's worth a lot with all the extra's I've put on it."

"Axe, what about that savings account you have? We can buy a car and you can keep your motorcycle."

"I don't have enough in that account anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Well I had to buy your dress with something." Axel smiled at me and I felt guilty.

"Axe….," I didn't know what to say. "We can return it. It's not too late, we can,"

"No Rox," Axel interrupted me. "I wanted to buy it for you, so I did. I'll just have to work some overtime and we should be fine, ok?"

"I don't like knowing that we can't afford things because of me."

"It's not because of you. It's because I love you." Axel took my hand, but I let go so that I could rest my head on his chest.

"I love you too Axe." We hugged for a while before he sighed loudly, trying to relax.

"It's too much munny." I couldn't get past that.

"Rox, let it go. Enjoy it." Axel said as we remained in the same position.

"Axel, I feel bad." I said honestly.

"Why?" Axel sat up.

"Cause I feel guilty that you have to sell your motorcycle because of me." I whined.

"Rox, it's not because of you. I'm sure a car would suit us better anyway."

"Why can't you keep your motorcycle and then we can get a car?" I knew just how much Axel loved his motorcycle.

"Because I need the munny before the wedding to pay off the dress. Just, let me take care of this, ok?" Axel asked, but I couldn't help but frown.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"Roxy, baby, stop. Please?" Axel frowned at me as I sighed.

"I just want us to both be happy." I gulped.

"I'll be happy when I see your gorgeous body and breathtaking smile walking down that isle, knowing that I'll be your husband." Axel smiled at me as I stopped breathing. His words were so sweet, they were dripping with love and tenderness as I gave a shy smile.

"Axel, you're so perfect." I hugged his neck, resting on his shoulder. "Thank you. I promise, I'll make you the happiest husband ever." I inhaled deeply as Axel held my hips.

"I believe it. I love you Roxy." Axel kissed my temple.

"I love you too Axel." I snuggled into my fiance's chest, where I spent the next ten minutes in silence, listening to his heartbeat as he breathed gently.

"I'm about to fall asleep." Axel laughed and I cuddled farther into him.

"Night."

"Come on, no sleeping together till we're married." Axel sat us up all the way and I sighed as we stood up.

"Thank you." I said and he turned to face me.

"For what?"

"You spoil me Axe. You make me feel loved."

"You are loved. Look, I know that we haven't had the best of a past, but I want to make it up to you. It's unfair that your mom was a bitch, and your dad was a creeper, and all you want is for someone to show you how valuable you really are. I only wish I had enough munny to prove just how much you're worth." Axel shrugged with a small smile and I couldn't resist giving him a hug.

"You're too amazing." Was all I could say as I held onto him with all I had.

"I love you Rox."

"I love you too Axe." Axel kissed my lips gently.

"Rude's coming to get you, right?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he should be here in half an hour." I looked at my phone. "Time goes by so fast when I'm with you." I smiled and Axel laughed.

"Yea, too fast. But don't worry. That just means that when we get married, we'll enjoy each other's company even more." Axel said as we cleaned up before Rude came.

"I'll see you later." Axel kissed me goodbye as I walked out with Rude and into his car.

I hardly spent any time at the house, since I was constantly working and still going to therapy. Usually I do both, back to back, then rush back home all on foot so I can cook something for Reno and Rude when they get off of work. The system works pretty well, but I'm usually drained when I'm finished cooking and cleaning. Not to mention, I have to wake up really early. I only have therapy twice a week, which of course means that on my days free from therapy, they are the days that I have longer shifts at work.

I don't mind though; I like feeling busy and like I have things I need to get done. So as usual, that next day after Rude picked me up from Axel's, I went to work, unsure of which feelings were stronger inside me between Axel graciously buying the dress and between him selling his motorcycle to pay it off.

"Roxas, you ok?" my coworker, Hayner, asked as I spaced out in front of my locker.

"Huh?" I shook my head to clear it.

"Come on man, we're going to have a full house tonight. Got to stay in it." Hayner patted my back and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said as we finished changing.

"Hey Hayner, think you can do me a favor? I asked as we started closing the restaurant.

"Sure buddy, what's up?" Hayner asked while we cleaned the tables with our rags.

"My fiancé is trying to sell his motorcycle to pay off something that he selflessly bought me. If I give you the munny, will you pretend to buy it for yourself? Then later I'd take it and give it back to him."

"You want me to buy his motorcycle for you so you can give it back to him?"

"Yeah. I know that he wouldn't accept the munny if I gave it to him. At least this way he thinks he selling it, and he's actually making munny."

"But won't he recognize me as your coworker and get suspicious?" Hayner asked but I shook my head.

"Just tell him that I was the one who told about it all and you wanted one."

"I guess it sounds believable."

"Thanks Hayner."

Once we closed up the restaurant, I started walking home with Hayner, since he lives pretty close to Reno's, which is where I'm staying right now.

"So, when are we doing the deal?" Hayner asked on our way through a bad part of town.

"Hmm, how about next week?"

"What if someone else buys it before then?" Hayner reminded me of that possibility.

"Right. Um, well, how about Friday?"

"After work?"

"Yeah. We can walk to his place and then I guess right after you buy it, I'll just tell him."

"And he won't get mad?"

"He'll have his motorcycle and his munny. I have to try at least once."

"And if it doesn't work?" Hayner loves to play Devil's Advocate.

"Then I'll have to find someone else to pretend to buy it." I shrugged.

Hayner smiled. "You never give up Rox, that's what I like about you."

"Thanks." Hayner and I fist bumped and said goodbye as he continued his way and I went mine.

That Friday, work went by really slowly, since we hardly had any customers. I spent half my shift playing hangman with Pence while Hayner stole some kids menus to color and Olette challenged him to tic-tac-toe. Overall, it was a slow day, but when it ended, Hayner and I quickly changed so that we could prepare for tricking Axel.

"Ok, so let's run through it again." Hayner said as we started walking home.

"Right. So, I walk in and tell Axel that you, my co-worker, are interested in buying his motorcycle. Pretend to know stuff about motorcycles and then hand him the cash. When he walks back inside, I'll put his motorcycle back in the backyard and then the next time he goes in there, he'll see that it's still his." I smiled; this was going to be cake.

"Well it's worth a shot."

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem. I have the thirty thousand here in my pocket." Hayner patted the wad of cash that I gave him to give to Axel.

"Alright, let's do this." I said as I walked up to Axel's front door. I used the spare key in the flower pot hanging by the door to get inside. "Axe? Axe you home?" I asked, knowing that he was, but asking anyway so that he'd know I was there.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Axel asked, surprised to see me since usually we plan when I'd be over.

"Oh, well one of my co-workers wants to buy your motorcycle so I thought I'd walk him here after work." I smiled and Axel nodded.

"Wow, already?" He sighed, stood up from the couch and walked with me to the front door.

"Remember Hayner?" I asked and Axel extended his hand to Hayner.

"Good to see you."

"You too. Listen, I uh, I have thirty thousand, which is what Roxas said your estimate is. It seems to be in great shape too."

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work." Axel smiled proudly at his motorcycle, and I smiled at him.

"I could really use one now that my last one died." Hayner lied; he's got a good poker face.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"It was old. You know how it is."

"She's only two years old, and she runs like the day I got her." Axel sure looked proud of all the hard work he put into that machine.

"Here's the munny." Hayner counted it for Axel as he handed it over.

"Thanks. Take care of her." Axel looked sad, which I expected, but it wasn't easy to watch.

"No problem." Hayner smiled.

"You going to ride her home?" Axel asked, not going inside, which I anticipated.

"Oh um," Hayner looked to me, and I panicked.

"Why don't you go inside, I have to talk to him about work stuff real quick. I'll be back soon." I patted Axel's back and he looked at me funny before he turned around and went inside.

"Close." Hayner sighed and I nodded.

"Alright, now I got to get this in the backyard." I said and we started pushing it towards the gate at the side of the house.

"Oh I remembered, you might want the helmet, which I won't need anymore." Hayner and I turned to see Axel, who just stared at us as we froze. "What are you doing?" He asked and I gulped.

"We're uh, um." I stammered, looking to Hayner, who just shrugged.

"You're?" Axel waited for me to continue, so I hung my head.

"I asked Hayner to pretend to buy it so that you could keep it." I confessed.

"So who's munny is this?" Axel asked, getting the cash out of his pockets and waving it around.

"It's mine. I gave it to Hayner to give to you." I admitted.

"Well take it." Axel pushed it to my chest, but I shook my head. "Take it Rox." Axel ordered, but again I shook my head.

"If you give it back, I'll just find someone else to trick you. I'll keep going till you give up." I warned, but Axel only sighed.

"Just take the damn munny Rox."

"No." I said and Axel shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You bought something expensive for me, so I want to do the same to you. I want you to see that I care too." I said and Axel nodded.

"I know you care. But I don't want you spending all this munny on something that I don't need."

"I don't need that dress." I argued back, feeling a little weird about talking about a dress in front of Hayner.

"This is different." Axel said, but I didn't buy it.

"How?"

"It…it just is. How did you even come up with all this?"

"Work. I was going to put it towards our wedding, but I can work over time and I should still be able to come up with a similar amount." I said but Axel shook his head.

"Why don't we save it and buy something we need with it."

"If you don't take the damn munny then I'll buy the motorcycle for myself!" I said, getting fed up with the circles our arguing was creating.

"You don't even know how to ride it!" Axel laughed.

"Exactly. So that means that it'll just rust cause, if it's mine, then you can't use it." I put my hands on my hips and Axel shook his head with a smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked and I shrugged with a guilty smile.

"It's my turn to spoil you."

"You do baby." Axel hugged me and kissed my forehead. "And he dragged you into this?" Axel looked to Hayner.

"He said it meant a lot to him." Hayner shrugged with a smile.

"You really are so thoughtful Rox." Axel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Thank you. And you too." Axel said to me, then Hayner, who waved goodbye.

"Well, I have to be back in time to cook dinner for when they get off of work." I said and Axel nodded.

"Want a lift?" Axel smirked as he handed me his helmet.

"Thanks." I waited for Axel to get on before I climbed on next, clinging to him tightly.

"Let's ride." Axel zoomed off as I held onto him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I know I'm falling behind on my posting, and I apologize. Sadly, this might become a more regular thing. I'm preparing to move internationally, as well as working on midterm exams and final papers. I swear college hates me. Please know that not a day goes by where I don't work on at least one of my stories, and I started 2 new ones, so please be patient, I really appreciate it =)**

To Cirxe145: Hahaha, yay for the inner screaming, cause it'll come in handy lol. So much to think about!

To Shadowridge: Yep, dresses, are too expensive, and I love cleaning. It's what I do when I procrastinate lol.

To Voca-len02: YAY! Congrats for finishing your midterms…sadly I'm late on responding so this probably isn't relevant anymore, sorry . Thanks, I'm excited to go! Hehe, yay, I love "aww" moments lol.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Hahaha, CONGRATULATIONS for calling it ^_^ Haha, awww, I'm glad that I made your day hehehe. I feel so honored that you have faith in me, and that it is not misplaced XD Yes, I really wanted to give some more context of their relationship, and it took me a while to come up with that, even though its not really much. More will slowly come out…at least that's what I'm planning lol. Yes, I'm actually working on some of the honeymoon scenes, still have to write the wedding and a bunch in between lol. For some reason I cant stick with chronological order with this story lol. Thank you!

To Kindofabadger: Hahaha yes! Confused reader, = successful writer. Lol jk jk. Sora totally would have blabbed, but only because he'd care about sweet sentimental caring stuff like that lol. Lol honestly, I would have LOVED to end it at the last chapter (I've just been way too busy to commit to this story and two big other stories at once) but I wouldn't do that to you, or to everyone else wanting to read more ^_^ Plus, I already wrote some of the future scenes, so it'd be a shame to stop so soon :P

To KidaKama: (With a…my voice? Lol) Why you're welcome, you're welcome very much! XD Aww, yes, progress is definitely worth rewarding. They really have come a long way, but yes, you're right, there is still some more work to be done, and much more drama to occur ;) You're smart for expecting drama, it's like you know me too well ;) hehehe

To NakanoNoHana: Great guessing! Hahaha, poor Sora, he's the one who shared the wanted information, and then he ends up restrained and gagged XD Oh the things I do to that poor boy Hahaha! Thank you for reviewing!

To LegendofZelda2: I'll be going as Kairi from KH2, and maybe from Sora as KH2 (had some wardrobe malfunctions, so we'll see lol). I'm excited too! And nervous!

To ZeltaFrost: Yep, tons of craziness, but answers are slowly pouring out. Yes, I totally think that Axel really would do that, so it just felt natural to make Roxas wait, not to mention it brings room for potential drama, and I just can't help myself sometimes ;) YES! I totally bullshitted that XD I was writing and I realized that I could get a lot of confused readers who still don't think that they are ready for such commitment, and I would have to agree. But then I came up with Axel's description, and I don't know, I think it helps. I'm so happy that you liked it and understand ^_^ You are most welcome! Aww, well I hope that it continues to be nice to you! Hopefully this update helped =)

**Thank you everyone for reading, and especially my readers who consistently review.**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	5. Roller Coaster Loops

I spent the next few days with Reno and Rude, continuing our usual routine day in and out.

"Thank you Roxy for staying over." Reno smiled at me.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I smiled back. "Where's Rude?"

"He's at work. Do you think you can help me with dinner?" Reno winced so I chuckled.

"Yeah of course. I'll start right now." I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Thanks." Reno followed and watched as I started the oven.

"No worries. So how have you been feeling lately?" I asked as I took out some pasta from the cupboard to make home-made macaroni and cheese.

"I'm alright. Still can't feel the baby move, but I know there's one in there." Reno patted his flat tummy.

I laughed as I continued making dinner. "I can't wait to see the first sonogram pictures." I said, wanting so badly to be involved in this baby's life; hoping that it would make it easier for when I have my first baby.

"Me either. Rude and I have to call to make an appointment soon." Reno said, and right on cue, Rude came home. "Rude!" Reno shouted happily.

"Hey mama," Rude walked up to Reno and kissed his lips softly. "How are you doing Rox?" Rude asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm doing alright. You?" I asked and Rude nodded.

"Hungry, but good. How are you mami?" Rude asked Reno, who shrugged.

"Better now that my Rude baby is here." Reno clung to Rudes neck.

"Hang on Reno, I need to shower." Rude slipped away and towards the bathroom. He always came home from work in a suit, and showered right after.

"Oooh, which means I need to join him." Reno winked at me before he ran off. "Ruuuude!" Reno shouted as he joined Rude in their private bathroom inside their bedroom.

I shook my head with a smirk, missing Axel, but still happy for the sincere couple. I finished prepping dinner and waited for it to cook in the oven as I watched some TV.

"We're back! And clean." Reno grinned like a little kid.

"You two look happy." I smirked as Reno kept an arm around Rudes waist with his other hand on Rudes stomach.

"Mhm, I gave Rude a nice scrubbing." Reno bit his lip as Rudes cheeks went a deep red.

"A little privacy?" Rude grunted, but Reno only rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Roxas already drew accurate conclusions." Reno shrugged as he wandered into the kitchen.

"M." Rude growled even as he followed after, so I joined them both in the kitchen to set the table.

"We're all family." I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood as we all sat down to eat.

"Still," Rude looked away.

"You're not ashamed of me, are you?" Reno asked and Rude sighed.

"No mami." Rude leaned over in his chair to kiss Reno's temple..

"I love you daddy," Reno flashed a cute smile before he kissed Rude's cheek.

"I love you too mama," Rude smiled before he started eating. We all ate quietly before we retired to the living room to watch some TV as we usually do, since it gives Reno's body time to rest and Rude's mind time to unwind.

The couple snuggled in the corner as I sat at the other end, watching as they took turns kissing each other's necks and smiling like fools in love. It was so honest and pure, that I found myself more envious than ever before. Just as Rude held Reno protectively and tugged on his ponytail to lift his face up to kiss him easier, I subconsciously curled my knees to my chest, missing Axel and his warm presence.

"Come on Rox," Reno opened his arm and I grinned as I slid by his side.

"Thanks. I really look up to you two." I closed my eyes, wishing that I could have had this kind of family and love when I was growing up. My entire childhood I fought to survive, all while my mom spoiled Sora rotten. Don't get me wrong, Sora is literally the perfect human being. Still, it's hard not to wonder how different my life could have been if I had someone who loved me and told me that I was worth it all. Instead, I was beaten, used, and manipulated. I know it's not an excuse, but I can't help but wish that I had this welcoming bonding that Rude and Reno provide back when I needed it most.

"You ok?" Rude asked and I nodded, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah. I'm just happy to have you two as role models." I smiled, a bit cheesy, but I was being sincere.

"Aww, we'll we are happy to have you in our life too Roxy." Reno rubbed my arm. Reno rested his head on Rude's shoulder and as I grew sleepy, I lost control and laid down in Rude's lap. I used Rude's thick thigh as a pillow, curling my hands under my chin as I rested on top of Rude's and Reno's legs.

"Here," Rude lifted my head and placed a pillow underneath it as I yawned.

"Night." I whispered as I fell asleep while the couple finished watching their movie.

"He won't let go." I hear Rude's voice leak into my dream.

"He looks comfortable." Reno's voice sounded cheerful as I moaned. Was I awake?

"Rox, I can't move." Rude's voice snapped me out of the haze of a state I was in.

"Huh?" I blinked my heavy eyes open.

"You're on me." Rude grunted as I leaned up on my arms, pushing myself up. Rude grunted as I became aware that I was pushing down in his chest to lift myself up in their bed.

"Sorry!" I rolled off of Rude after I had him pinned down with my body sprawled on his.

Rude gasped as I tried to get comfortable between him and Reno.

"I'm going to get some water." Rude sighed as he got out of bed.

"Sorry." I repeated as he left the room.

"Come here." Reno pulled me into a hug, spooning me as I got cozy.

"Thanks." I smiled happily.

"Goodnight Rox." Reno kissed my temple, and in my sleepy vulnerability, I rolled over, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. Reno gasped as I pecked his lips and licked them.

"Rox!" Reno gulped and I froze. Shit. Wrong brother. I swear Reno and Axel look more alike than Sora and I do, and we're twins! Not to mention their voices are identical. Fuck, I froze.

"I," I panicked, letting go of Reno and rolling over to give him my back. The only thing worse than kissing Reno, is kissing Reno and getting caught by Rude. I knew I had to avoid that at all costs.

"That's not ok Rox." Reno whispered, as if to be clear.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Axel for a second." I cleared my throat.

Reno sighed. "Ok. Don't make that mistake again." Reno said firmly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, completely embarrassed.

"It, it was an accident. I just don't want it to happen again. It was a simple mistake."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I, I didn't mean to encourage anything. I'm sorry if my actions were misinterpreted." Reno rubbed my back.

"No, it's fine. I like having you as, as a parent." I said, hoping not to cross any boundaries of some kind. "But I didn't mean to act as if you were Axel." I wanted to get that common knowledge established.

"I'm so tired." Rude yawned as he re-entered the room.

"Why don't we all go to bed?" Reno suggested, and we all agreed.

"Goodnight." I snuggled between Rude and Reno as the two went to bed early.

"Night Roxy." Reno kissed my forehead.

"Night kid." Rude patted my head.

I soon learned that Rude preferred it when I slept in their bed, because it meant that I was the one who was getting kicked by Reno when the baby upset his stomach. I didn't mind so much, since I know that I usually kick Axel in my sleep, and it really can't be helped.

Seven hours later, I woke up alone in bed.

"Hello?" I sat up slowly after having slept in my stomach. My crazily spiked hair covered my eyes as I took in the chilly silence.

"Reno?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes. "Rude?" I got out of bed, walking into the living room. Empty. I poked my head into the kitchen. Also empty. The entire house was barren and I couldn't help but scratch my head.

"Where'd they go?" I asked myself aloud as I went back into the bedroom.

I knew both Rude's and Reno's schedule like it was my own, and with Rude having the day off, I couldn't explain where he could have been. As for Reno, he never leaves the house unless I'm tagging along to run errands. I sighed loudly as I took out my phone, ready to call one of them to make sure that everything was ok.

"Huh? What's this?" I saw a sticky note in Rude's night-stand that I hadn't noticed before.

"Rox, Reno's feeling down. Took him out to a breakfast date. We'll be back before noon. Stay here." Rude's neat handwriting spelled out as I frowned.

I felt so bad for Reno, having to go through all the pain from the pregnancy mixed with the changing emotions. I'm sure it's taking a toll in him. I checked the clock, which read 9 am, so I groaned in annoyance, wondering how I was going to entertain myself all alone for three hours.

I ended up watching TV for about an hour before Sora called me and made me discuss more wedding plans with him over the phone. That lasted for much longer than it should have because I sat there on the couch snacking on potato chips occasionally mumbling "Uh-huh, yeah, good idea," whenever I realized that Sora had stopped talking. It took Sora a whole forty minutes to catch on, which he tested by asking me if I wanted to dye my hair pink. Of course, when I agreed without thinking about it or even hearing his words for what they were, he yelled at me and lectured me into paying attention. That only made things worse because I had to re-listen to everything he had already said, but that I had missed out on. By the time we hung up, Rude and Reno were back.

"Good morning." I greeted with a fake smile, hoping that they'd be in a good mood.

"Hello." Rude said coldly as Reno walked straight for his bedroom without even looking at me. "Reno!" Rude started to follow, but stopped when Reno slammed the bedroom door.

"Everything ok?" I asked, frightened by Reno's random outburst of anger. He's always so cheerful.

"I don't know what's going on." Rude sighed.

"How was breakfast? It looks like it didn't go so well." I winced.

"It went perfect. He ordered his favorite omlette, I bought him roses, and the next thing I knew, he let them fall to the floor and just sat in the car while I paid for the food he barely touched." Rude shook his head.

"Do you think it's the pregnancy?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't like Reno to react to a sweet gesture such as Rude's actions.

"It has to be. I just hope that it ends when he has the baby." Rude removed his sunglasses.

"I'm sure he'll return to his normal self." I tried to stay positive.

"Rude!" Reno shouted loudly from his bedroom.

"Coming Mami!" Rude sprang up and attended his hormonal boyfriend.

I decided that it'd be better to give them some space, so I picked up an extra shift at work for the rest of the day and returned just in time to heat up the left-overs that I had from work.

"This is good." Rude thanked me as we all ate the lasagna that Pence made.

"I'll be sure to let my co-worker know." I smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Reno stared at his fork.

"Mami, you need to eat." Rude put his fork down and put some pasta on Reno's.

"Not hungry." Reno said like a little kid.

"Reno you haven't eaten all day." Rude reminded Reno, who sighed. "You need to eat for you and for the baby." Rude said, as if to try to bribe Reno, who rolled his eyes and shoved the fork in his mouth, glaring at Rude.

"Happy?" he asked with the fork still in his mouth.

Rude exhaled as calmly as he could before he cleared his throat. "Are you going to swallow it?"

"You want me to swallow the fork?" Reno asked, taking the fork, and the food, out of his mouth. "That can kill me and the baby!" Reno stood up and left.

"Reno!" Rude chased after as I sat there, unsure of what to say or do. Five minutes later, Rude came back and started eating without saying a word to me. I followed his lead and continued to eat in silence before Reno rejoined us.

"Sorry." Reno said quickly before he ate a couple bites.

"Thank you Mama." Rude kissed Reno's temple after Reno ate more of his dish.

"For what?" Reno asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"For eating. Our baby needs food." Rude tried to smile, but Reno only sighed.

"You're welcome."

"Reno, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked to change the subject. I know I probably could have just remained invisible but the tension was awful, and I know how much Reno loves watching movies with popcorn.

"Maybe." Reno moved his food around his plate with his fork.

"I do." Rude said, so I followed his lead.

"Great, I'll make popcorn."

"What movie do you want to watch mami?" Rude asked Reno, just as the redhead sighed.

"Whatever."

"How about that comedy movie you mentioned last week?" I suggested, trying to keep Reno's spirits from completely crashing.

"Sure." Reno said without even taking his eyes off his plate.

We sat down and ate popcorn for a total of twenty minutes before Reno got up.

"Where are you going?" Rude asked, but Reno never answered.

When the bedroom door slammed, Rude shook his head.

"I, I can't take this much longer." Rude cleared his throat.

"It must be frustrating." I whispered, feeling sorry for Rude, who clearly wanted to help Reno in every way he could. I also felt bad for Reno, who was probably experiencing things that none of us could understand.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Rude sighed before Reno shouted.

"Rude!"

"I'm coming Reno." Rude said as he slowly stood up from the couch. He walked into the bedroom, where I heard Reno panting like he was in pain.

"Rude, Rude it hurts." I could hear Reno complaining.

"Ok, shh, it's ok mami. I'm right here. What I can I do?" Rude asked, trying to sound calm despite his obvious fear.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!" Reno begged and I found my own heartbeat raising in a concerned worry.

"I'm so sorry Reno." I heard Rude's voice go weak before I escaped to the bathroom in the hallway. I took a long shower to relax and unwind, and when I came out, Reno was asleep. Rude was in the living room going over some forms from his work as I joined him.

"He doing any better?" I asked casually and rude nodded.

"He's asleep."

"You, you're a great boyfriend." I wanted Rude to know, because I'm sure Reno's going through a lot and can't explicitly state it.

"Thanks." Rude looked at me with what looked like a small smile.

"Reno's in good hands." I smiled, getting comfortable on the couch as Rude scooted over.

"So is Axel. It's nice to have someone cook and clean. It'll take some getting used to when you're living with Axel again." Rude said and I laughed.

"Does that mean you'll miss me?" I asked with a smirk and Rude chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, guess so."

I couldn't believe that Rude would confess to such a thing, so I sat up.

"I'll miss you too Rude. Don't worry, I'll stop by and visit often, and I'll cook dinner for you two while you're adjusting to having a baby."

"Thanks." Rude returned to his work and I nodded. I watched some TV while Rude finished working, and when I woke up the next morning on the couch, I heard Rude and Reno having make-up sex from their bedroom.

As gross as this may sound, I was really happy to hear them doing it, only because it meant that Reno was going to be in a better mood, which meant that Rude was too.

They were going for a while before Rude had to leave for work, and when he finally came into the living room, he looked at me with a gulp.

"You've been awake?"

"For a couple hours." I smirked, snacking on breakfast.

"I see." Rude blushed.

"Don't worry, as long as Reno's happy, I think we'll all be happy." I giggled.

"Well I tried." Rude turned around to look over his shoulder.

"It sure sounded like it." I put a hand over my mouth as Rude glared at me.

"Rude, baby, I'll miss you." Reno came out of his bedroom in his boxers.

"I only have half a shift today. Go put some clothes on, and be good for Roxas." Rude said and Reno sighed.

"Fine. I'm only going to take the clothes off when you get back but whatever." Reno winked before he left to get dressed, all as I cleared my throat.

"So," I looked away.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sounds good."

Rude quickly left for work as I spend the day running errands with Reno, buying groceries and picking up Rude's suits from the dry cleaners before I had to go to work for half a shift. I've been spending less time at work, which is fine since I'm technically only working part time since I'm engaged.

Once Rude got back from work, and after my shift, we all huddled up to the couch to watch one of Reno's favorite movies.

"I love this movie!" Reno shouted when he turned the TV on and plopped on the couch. I was just so happy to see Reno smiling and cheerful. It was a complete turn-around, which almost scared me, but I wasn't about to question something so positive.

"Which one?" Rude asked, sounding bored to balance out Reno's excitement.

"It's about two star crossed lovers. Come on." Reno patted the couch beside him. "You too Roxy." Reno smiled so I joined the couple. Reno's excitement slowly died down, and he looked tired, but since he wasn't being all emo, I wasn't complaining.

"How're you feeling?" Rude asked halfway through the movie after Reno kept fidgeting.

"I'm alright." Reno lied, not so convincingly.

"What's wrong?" Rude asked and Reno gasped and moaned.

"My stomach." Reno gritted his teeth.

"Rox, go grab a big pot." Rude instructed urgently so I ran off to the kitchen.

"Here you go." I handed it to Rude, who held it in front of Reno as the redhead leaned forward.

"Come on Mami." Rude patted Reno's back just before Reno puked.

"Ugh!" I jumped back in shock.

"Hey!" Rude grunted at me as Reno upchucked more dinner.

"Sorry!" Reno gasped between puking sessions.

"It's ok mama," Rude whispered as he massaged Reno's back.

Reno tossed more of his dinner into the pot as I stood there, watching with wide eyes.

"Rox, go get some water." Rude said and I nodded, rushing off to get Reno some water.

"Sorry." Reno apologized again as Rude handed him the water.

"It's not your fault. Just swish this around and spit it out." Rude instructed before Reno obeyed.

"Sorry," Reno repeated for the third time as I sat quietly on the couch.

"Reno, it's ok. Just try to feel better." I tried to smile as Reno nodded.

"You ok?" Rude asked and Reno nodded.

"Yeah." Reno gave a small smile just a second before he threw up again in the pot.

"My poor mami." Rude made small circles with his palm over Reno's lower back.

"Rude, it hurts." Reno gasped.

"Ok, come on, I'm putting you in bed." Rude set the pot down and cradled Reno into their bedroom.

I sat there, unsure what to do as I heard Reno throwing up in the toilet. This continued for a few minutes before Rude came back into the living room.

"Rox, can you do me a huge favor and flush that down the toilet?" Rude pointed to the pot that Reno threw up in. I looked at him like he was crazy for a split second, before I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I owe you big."

"It's fine. How's Reno feeling?" I asked and Rude sighed.

"I couldn't even get him in bed. He went straight for the toilet. I'm going to go check up on him. Just relax out here and I'll be out once he's fallen asleep." Rude said before he excused himself.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, held it, and quickly disposed of the puke into the toilet in the spare bathroom in the hall. I am so lucky that I have a strong stomach, or else I probably would have been puking from just the sound and smell alone.

I worked hard not to think about it, and not to breath, but after twenty seconds, I had to set the pot down, run outside, pant for my life, and return to my task. Once the pot was emptied, I flushed the toilet with my shoe and ran with the pot to the kitchen sink, running hot water into the pot while I went to breathe in the living room.

After letting the pot soak in scolding hot water for half an hour, I washed it and returned to the couch.

"Hey," Rude came out of his bedroom after I watched TV for an hour.

"Hey." I sat up so Rude could sit down. "Is he asleep?" I asked and Rude nodded.

"For now."

"Is it the baby?" I asked and Rude nodded.

"It's been getting worse."

"Is that, normal?" I asked and Rude shrugged.

"Women get sick when pregnant. I guess it's expected." Rude said dryly.

"I feel bad for him." I said quietly.

"Me too." Rude looked down at his shoes as he hunched over, his elbows on his knees as he held his head.

"Rude?" I asked cautiously, sensing a nervous fear from the tall, broad, virile man sitting next to me.

"If anything bad happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"Rude, I'm sure he'll be ok. Like you said, pregnant people throw up all the time." I tried to reassure Rude, who sighed loudly.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Rude!" Reno whined from the bedroom. "Ruuude!"

"Coming!" Rude stood up and left me. He never came back out that night, but I couldn't shake off this horrible feeling that haunted my dreams.

When I woke up the next day, Reno was in a really weird mood. For the past two day's he's been suspiciously happy to unexplainably pissy, but the roller coaster seemed to have taken a new loop that we couldn't have predicted.

"Come back soon, ok?" he asked Rude as he prepared to leave for the store.

"I will. I love you Mami." Rude kissed Reno's cheek.

"I love you too Rude." Reno fastened his arms around Rude's neck.

"Mama, I need to go." Rude said, itching towards the door.

"I'll miss you and how you call me mommy!" Reno shouted as Rude left.

"He'll be home before you know it." I smiled, knowing that Rude's trip to stores never took more than an hour, with driving distance.

"Right. Thanks Roxy." Reno smiled back at me.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Well, it's Thursday, which means its cleaning day." Reno faked a gag noise and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." I gave Reno a thumbs up.

"Thanks Rox. I can't express how much I appreciate your help." Reno gave me a sincere smile.

"No worries." I shrugged.

"I'll clean up the bathroom in my bedroom, so don't worry about that." Reno patted my head and limped away. I couldn't help but notice the way that he was holding his stomach, so I assumed that he was going to puke, and then clean.

"You sure you're ok to clean?" I asked, following Reno into his bedroom.

"Yeah. Just, stay out there and clean the bathroom." Reno gasped like he was in pain.

"Reno," I started, but Reno cut back in.

"Just go clean out there Rox." Reno said sternly, so I nodded.

"Ok." I whispered, leaving to clean the kitchen as I was instructed. I felt bad for leaving Reno alone, but I knew better than to piss off someone who's pregnant.

I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard a crashing noise coming from the bathroom, which Reno was adamant about cleaning. I listened quietly for another ten minutes as I stuck to the kitchen, scrubbing away at the counters when the banging continued. I stood up and walked into Reno's bedroom and stood outside the bathroom door.

"Reno?" I tapped on the door with the back of my knuckles. "You ok?"

"Fine." Reno sounded like he was panting.

"Reno, what's wrong?" I wanted to open the door, but something inside me was hesitating.

"Nothing. Go away." Reno said but it was barely audible.

"Open the door." I hollered but there was more banging. "Reno!" I yelled, digging into my pocket to call Rude on my cell phone. "Rude? Something's wrong with Reno!" That's all I had to say before Rude hung up on me, no doubt speeding home. Little did I realize that he was pretty much here, cause he ran inside and up to the bathroom door.

"He won't open it and there's crashing noises." I said, scared.

Rude backed up, then kicked the door in.

"Reno!" He shouted and I followed him in. I stopped short, my heart racing at the sight before me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Crap, I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I feel so bad. I've been going through a lot right now, including drama with an ex, miscommunications in my current relationship, remembering the death of a close friend, and trying to survive college finals . Thank you so much for being patient with me and for being faithful to read and review, I really do appreciate it so very much =)**

**Ok, what are you predictions? What lies beyond the broken down door? What is Roxas so horrified of within the bathroom? What do you think? Feel free to share in a comment/review ^_^**

**Also, feel free to check my profile for the link to my Deviant Art to see pictures of ME COSPLAYING as SORA and KAIRI XD**

To Kindofabadger: Yes, be nervous . Sorry, but it seems like you already know my style, so I'm pretty sure you have a pretty good idea as to what my plans may be. Lol, you were right to be on edge, but do enjoy the happy chapters when they come =) …they're rare ;) lol jk

To ZeltaFrost: Lol, well…consider the drama to be here . But I'm glad to hear that you liked the cuteness, while it lasted. They are such an adorable couple. Awww, thank you so much! That's so sweet of you. I really need the encouragement right now….I don't want to bore/burden you with my problems, but it's really restricting my time, energy, and effort to write. Hopefully soon things will normal out again =) Always gota stay positive.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Thanks, things could be better, but that means that they could also be worse, so I'm thankful for what I've got right now. Ugh, I hear you! I really want to start my last year of college already . Oh Wow, I'm late! By now you're already done, right? Congrats! DAMN! You're not in high school yet? O.o …. I feel so old lol. Don't take this the wrong way, but it's …different…to know that one of my fav readers is so much younger . but I'm jealous. I miss my childhood :P lol. Omg I sound so old, when really I'm still like, really young lol. Awww, a whole summer with no fanfic? That'd be awful! I don't know how often I'll be able to post while I'm in japan, and I'm scared =( Yes, the first few chapters were slow, but it's about to pick up a little, then will normalize, pick up, and well, you'll see Lol. Awww, thank you! I'm trying to put these up as soon as I can. Sadly haven't been able to write much lately with everything going on, but I'm going to try to make time, if I sacrifice about 2 hrs of sleep a night . I'll figure it out lol. Thanks for reviewing! ~Sarabellum

To Cirxe145: Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing my stories! I appreciate it!

**Don't forget, I have the link to my deviant art up on my profile page if you want to see pictures of me cosplaying!**

**Thank you for reading, and for reviewing.**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	6. Just a Nightmare?

"Reno?" I tapped on the door with the back of my knuckles. "You ok?"

"Fine." Reno sounded like he was panting.

"Reno, what's wrong?" I wanted to open the door, but something inside me was hesitating.

"Nothing. Go away." Reno said but it was barely audible.

"Open the door." I hollered but there was more banging. "Reno!" I yelled, digging into my pocket to call Rude on my cell phone. "Rude? Something's wrong with Reno!" That's all I had to say before Rude hung up on me, no doubt speeding home. Little did I realize that he was pretty much here, cause he ran inside and up to the bathroom door.

"He won't open it and there's crashing noises." I said, scared.

Rude backed up, then kicked the door in.

"Reno!" He shouted and I followed him in. I stopped short, my heart racing at the sight of Reno on the floor with blood around him.

"Call an ambulance!" Rude yelled at me and I nodded as I dialed. I was so stricken with fear, I felt paralyzed.

Reno was lying face down on the floor, and there was enough blood to create the concern that Rude clearly displayed as he panicked.

"Reno? Reno? Baby, talk to me! Say something!" Rude lifted Reno up in his arms as I gave the dispatcher the address and begged for an ambulance.

"Make it stop!" Reno shouted just before he started hyperventilating, and just when Rude was trying to ask him what was wrong, the redhead passed out.

The next thing I knew, the ambulance came and took Reno and Rude to the hospital while I was told to wait at the house while Axel got off of work so we could go together.

"Is he ok?" Was the first thing Axel said when he showed up, but I could only shake my head.

"I don't know." I was frozen, trying to register the dark image that I couldn't get out of my head of that poor redhead on the bathroom floor.

"Let's go." Axel sped off as we rushed to the hospital, waiting for hours with Rude.

"How did you not notice?" Rude asked me and I just sat there, silent.

"It's not his fault Rude." Axel defended me, but I was still in shock.

"This can't be good." Rude buried his face in his hands.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Axel reminded us just as the doctor came out.

He called Rude over, they whispered, and when Rude returned, he sat down, shaking his head.

"Rude?" Axel asked as Rude took off his sunglasses, a clear indication that things werent good.

Rude said nothing, wiping a small tear as my heart skipped a beat.

If Rude was crying, it had to be bad. I held my breath before Rude put his sunglasses back on.

"It died." Rude said and Axel gasped.

"Reno?" I asked in panic and Rude sighed.

"No, the baby." It went silent again.

"Better than Reno." Axel tried to remain positive but the tension was still too heavy. It was obvious that no one knew what to say. There was nothing we could do. Reno lost his baby, and we could only imagine how devastated he must have been. The three of us just sat there in silence, no doubt thinking everything, but no courage to actually say it.

We weren't allowed to see Reno, so after waiting for a few more pointless, deathly silent hours, Axel dropped me off at Sora's before he went home. Rude insisted on staying at the hospital, so he did.

"So, the baby?" Sora asked even after I explained it all.

"Gone." I whispered.

"How's Rude taking it?" Riku asked and I shrugged.

"He was sad, but to be honest, I think he really cares more about Reno's safety, and I don't blame him for that." I said and Riku nodded along.

"That's so awful." Sora whispered and I mumbled my agreement.

"Yeah."

"Do you think they're going to try again?"

"I don't know. I feel so bad for Reno." I wished there was something I could say or do to make it all better.

"Yeah, me too." Sora sighed.

"Well, it's getting late and I have work in the morning. Don't stay up too late." Riku advised me before he went to bed and Sora joined him.

I got myself situated on the couch, not sure how I felt about everything that went on. It seemed like just yesterday everything was fine and dandy and now….now I wasn't even sure if I wanted to stay with Rude or Reno at all. I didn't want to get into spaces I didn't belong; I just felt like I'd be adding to the problem. I turned the TV on and watched it for hours hopelessly before I fell asleep due to the soul reason of my eyes being dried out.

When I woke up the next morning, I stuck by Sora's side, quiet and empty.

"You ok?" Sora asked me when noon came around and I had yet to say a single word.

I shrugged.

"Rox, it'll be ok. Sometimes things happen in life and we can't predict them, can't explain them, and sometimes hate them. But in the end, it's what's meant to happen." Sora sat next to me on the couch and I sighed.

"He wanted one real bad Sora. Really bad. Of all people, I feel like he'd be perfect to raise a kid."

"He's probably going through a lot right now. You have to stay strong for him Rox." Sora patted my back.

"It just isn't fair." I sighed, my face in my hands. Reno and Rude are the perfect couple, and they deserve so much more.

"There is no such thing as 'fair' in this world Rox. Come on, we have to meet with a caterer for the wedding." Sora stood up and I followed him, not having the energy to talk during the entire car ride, nor for the appointment so Sora did all the talking, and I did enough nodding to share my opinion. When our appointment ended, I crawled back into the front seat of the car before we made it back to Riku's apartment.

"Roxas? You ok?" Sora asked and I sighed.

"I don't know."

"Come on, some wedding planning will distract you." Sora gave me a quick smile before he dumped tons of wedding information and magazines onto the kitchen table.

We spent two hours sorting through decoration-based magazines with no progress.

"I like red and silver." Sora said as I rolled my eyes.

"If we do red and silver everyone will think it's because of Axel's and Riku's hair." I sighed while Sora put a finger to his chin.

"That is a good point. I didn't think of that." Sora said innocently as I shook my head.

"We have to pick colors that aren't so obvious."

"Like?"

"I don't know." I shrugged hopelessly.

"Rox, you look tired. Maybe you should sleep?" Sora suggested, so I nodded.

"I just feel so…sad." I looked up to Sora, who nodded.

"I understand. I feel sad too Rox; we all knew how happy Reno was to have a family. Things happen. Sometimes there really is nothing we can do." Sora shrugged and I sighed, lowering my chin to the table.

"I can only imagine how badly he's hurting."

"Which is why you have to stay strong for him." Sora smiled and I nodded. "Go in your room, get some sleep, and tomorrow we can go visit Reno."

"Alright. Thanks, Sora." I smiled quickly before I did as Sora said. I was in my bed, not yet sleepy, but feeling so exhausted. After two hours of lying there with a heavy mind, I gave up. I walked into the living room to see Sora and Riku cuddled up on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey, how was your nap?" Sora asked before I shook my head.

"I can't sleep." I said like the zombie I felt like.

"You need Axel." Riku said calmly.

"Huh?" I wanted an explanation as to the reasoning behind his statement.

"You have this look in your eyes that usually goes away when you're with Axel." Riku said as he sipped his peppermint tea.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Call him and invite him over." Sora said simply.

"Is that ok?" I asked and Sora chuckled.

"Of course it is." Sora stole some of Riku's tea as I went back in my room and dialed Axel's number.

"Axel." Axel greeted his phone, his voice tired and restless.

"Axe? It's me, Rox." I said, wondering how he must have been feeling.

"Hey Rox." Axel's tone remained heavy and sorrowful.

"I can't sleep." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Me either." Axel replied.

"Do…do you want to come over? Sora said it'd be ok, and Riku thinks it might help me sleep." I wanted to say more, but nothing felt appropriate.

"Sure, I'll leave now."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up, craving Axel's comfort. I waited in my bed for twenty minutes before Axel walked in my room.

"Hey." He shed his jacket and boots in a corner of my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey." I sat up, wanting the tension to disappear.

"Reno's going to be released in a couple days. The doctor said that he's going to be perfectly fine." Axel tried to smile, so I attempted a smile myself.

"That's great."

"Yeah."

It went quiet, so I cleared my throat.

"Did, uh, did they ever say what caused the complications?" I asked, and Axel sighed.

"The baby."

"Huh?" I asked, not very knowledgeable in how that stuff worked.

"Apparently the baby was taking more than Reno could give, and Reno's body attacked itself." Axel shrugged, and I nodded, still very confused.

"I still can't believe it." I frowned.

"Neither can I." Axel went quiet again, and I couldn't explain the empty pain I felt.

"I really wanted them to have that baby." I could feel my eyes water.

"Me too." Axel moved to hug me, and when his arm went around me, I cried.

"I know how badly he wanted one." I sniffled as Axel cooed into my ear.

"I know, I know." Axel whispered.

"I wanted to be an uncle." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"So did I." Axel rubbed my shoulder.

"It's not fair!" I yelled in my impatience.

"Shhh," Axel continued to massage my back.

"I feel so bad for him." I cried, not for me, but for Reno.

"I do too Rox." Axel's voice sounded so beyond help or emotion.

"Reno would be the perfect parent." I rested my head on Axel's chest.

"With the right medication, he might be able to try again." Axel sighed.

"I hope so." I sighed, sitting upright to grab a tissue and clean my face.

"Everything happens for a reason Rox. We can't predict the future." Axel shrugged.

"I just wish there was something I could do." I became sadder as I sniffled.

"It's out of our hands if Rude and Reno decide to try again." Axel combed my hair.

"I…I…I want one too." I smiled through a sob. Axel's eyes went wide.

"You what?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"I, I think I want a kid, with you." I gulped.

"You…you want to have babies, with me?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I do." I didn't know why Axel kept questioning it, but when he threw his arms around me, all I could do was squeeze him back.

"I want to have a family with you too Rox." Axel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I remember you brought it up when we talked about buying a car, and the more I think about it, the more I want to have a baby. I'm hoping for a boy with your eyes and hair." I blushed before Axel shook his head with another tight hug.

"It'll be a girl with your soft features and big round blue eyes." Axel kissed my lips as I sniffled.

"Reno deserves a baby more than anyone Axe."

"I know he does. Right now, he needs to let his own body heal before he can think of anything else." Axel kissed my temple and stood up.

"Where, where are you going?" I asked, scared at the sight of him leaving me.

"No sleeping together till we're married. I'll be on the couch, so I'm just on the other side of this wall, ok?" Axel asked with a small smile, so I nodded.

"Can you tuck me in?" I asked and Axel's smile grew.

"Sure baby." Axel tucked me in bed, kissed my forehead, and turned off the lights. "Night."

"Goodnight." I repeated before I rolled over and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up around two in the morning to an awful flashback of Reno bleeding in the bathroom. In my nightmare, I was pregnant too, and somehow in the dream I lost the baby as well. When I woke up, I had a horrible headache and my body was shivering. I stood up and walked into the living room to find Axel watching TV with his empty, tired eyes.

"Hey." He mumbled quietly.

"Hey." I echoed slowly.

"You ok?" he asked as he opened an arm for me to sit inside of.

"I had a nightmare." I said as I leaned against him.

"Me too."

"In my nightmare, I lost our baby." I gulped, not wanting to think about it.

"That's what I dreamt." Axel didn't look at me, and through the light of the TV, I saw a tear trailing down his cheek.

I felt so guilty. I was the cause of a death in both my dream and his; it felt like an omen.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip.

"It was just a dream Roxas, and even if it was more, it's nothing that you could be blamed for." Axel changed the channel as I tried to understand.

"I love you." I said, feeling guilty for a reason I couldn't explain.

Axel turned his neck and looked down at me, smiled as another tear fell, and held me tightly.

"I love you too Rox." Axel's body shook as he cried silently, so I switched roles and held him as he cried.

"Shh, it's ok Axe. Reno will be alright, he can still adopt, and we can have our own family one day, ok?" I asked, trying to stay positive for his sake.

"Kay." Axel nodded as he sniffled into my neck. I cradled his head as I rocked him from side to side, his tall body leaning to fit into my embrace as we sat on the couch.

"It'll all be ok." I repeated, tears filling my eyes as I realized that I was lying to myself. "We'll be ok." I grunted as I cleared my throat. "We'll have that perfect baby." I tried to comfort Axel, but he shook his head.

"I can't." Axel cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked, finding his comment random.

"Rox, in my dream, it wasn't just the baby who died. You did too. I can't risk it." Axel frowned.

"You, you said it yourself, it was a dream." I was quick to bring up.

"I know, but now that I think about it, it was too real. Please, please don't put me through that pain. I can't lose you Rox." Axel's eyes watered all over again.

"Reno made it just fine." I tried to defend my chances of having Axel's baby.

"He almost didn't." Axel sighed.

"I'm sure it's a rare thing. He'll be good as new in no time." I tried to sound brave.

Axel sat up, looked me in the eye, and shook his head. I didn't know what that meant, but it scared me.

"I'm worried Rox. What if Reno doesn't heal?" Axel asked, but all I could do was shrug.

"Rude will take care of him." I said, knowing that Rude loved Reno more than I've ever witnessed any other love.

"You're right." Axel nodded as he sighed to calm down.

"Please, just this once, can we sleep together even though we aren't married?" I asked with a begging voice. Axel nodded again as he lied down with open arms. I snuggled up to his body on the couch, where I cried for Reno, for Rude, for Axel, and for myself.

"I love you." Axel whispered as I sobbed into his chest.

I wanted to say it back, but I was crying too hard to talk.

"I know." Axel nodded as he sniffled loudly.

I held onto Axel as we both cried ourselves asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, I know I've been gone for a while, and I do apologize. I finished my second year of college, in which I also did my third year, so that explains why I was so busy for the past few months. Also preparing to move to Japan by myself, so it's a lot of work, and actually pretty intimidating since I know NO Japanese, so sad! Anyway, with all of those excuses out of the way, I am back (hopefully more often that I have been lately).

I went cosplaying to Fanime and AM2, so please check out my deviant art and comment/subscribe/follow/whatever its called on deviant art because I'm still only used to fanfiction and a small portion of tumblr. Lol. Link is on my profile page

Also, **I MET QUINTON FLYNN!** I got his autograph on my keyblade, Axel plush, and con badge, and I recorded his panel, so go to my YouTube for the link (the video is not up right now, but it will be within the week I post this chapter, so subscribe to get the update when I post it). Link to my YouTube:on my profile page.

He was so super awesome and now I have even more Axel and Reno inspiration so hopefully I can find the time to funnel it down onto paper lol.

**Anywho, now to review. SO, Reno lost the baby =( Rude hasn't shown too much emotion other than concern and exhaustion (can't blame the guy), and its hitting Roxas really hard. We also got a sneak peek to see how that affects his relationship with Axel…so heads up for that as you continue to read.**

To: Kingdomheartsluvr505: Now you know whats wrong with Reno =( Aww, I'm glad that you like my stories, and I do apologize for all of my cliffhangers . lol Hahaha, yeaaah, its funny how I actually thought that the dress shopping one was way too easy, but trust me you weren't the only one stumped! Aww, thank you for reviewing! ^_^

To LegendofZelda2: Well…..good news for you then that Reno isn't dead lol. I would never kill Reno! That'd be like…suicide lol. Hahaha, yes, I tried to capture how most women experience mood swings, so thanks for noticing =)

To Cirxe145: Lol, I like the alien idea…but no . lol Yeah, I really am going through a lot, but I still feel bad for taking so long to update. Congrats on your summer break! Lol, yeah, I hear you on that one…its not fun but it is a part of life I suppose. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

To ZeltaFrost: Lol yeah I love having Axel and Reno related because they are so very similar, and yes I love Quinton Flynn with all of my fangirl hear (insert squee here lol). Yes, Rude really is feeling the weight of things because of his own involvement with Reno, which is affected by the baby….or …was affected by the baby….yeah lol. I actually was aiming for awkwardness, just to highlight the type of relationship that Reno and Rude has, and then by sticking Roxas in there it 1) allows you as the reader to see since you wont know anything unless Roxas is there (stupid 1st person narration limitations lol) and 2) it allows Roxas to see what he has in comparison with Axel. So yeah, Roxas really was a third wheel I guess. No, the guilt isn't responsible for Reno's pains, although I'm sure it didn't help, so you're not too far off. I couldn't date someone that would deprive me of anime. Hands down. I mean, I'm a super jealous person by nature, but I need my future bf/gf to understand that I need my anime relationships….and if they say no, I'll just keep writing fanfiction in my head ^_^ lol. Awww, thanks! That's so sweet! Yay for fanfic friends ^_^ Well my relationship is over, but its for the best because I didn't love him, since I'm still in love with my first bf, who has a gf….so I'm going to just focus on all the busy stuff going on in my life and take things from there =) Thank you so much for the support *hugs back* And thanks for the review, as always =)

To vocal-len02: Yes, a roller coaster is the most accurate description lol. AM2 was worth it because of Quinton Flynn….besides that, way too small. I'm from a big city and am used to Comic Con, so everything is tiny in comparison, but AM2 was on the verge of boring with the exception of meeting Quinton Flynn. Again, it's because I'm used to much larger cons. I hope you had a great time though!

To RoxasVentusHikari: Awww, I'm really going to miss your reviews! =(But I hope that the moving is smooth! Yeah, mood swings and sex in one house of three men….definitely tension time lol. Seriously, you're way too good at this prediction making part of my fanfictions! Ugh, I need to make them more challenging -_- hahaha jk. Maybe you're just that good of a reader…what am I saying? Of course you are! ^_^ Yeah, I have about a week and a half left of summer, which I need to spend prepping to move to Japan, so it doesn't really feel like summer. Hahaha, ummmm, well it doesn't bother me, and hell, I'll take any fans regardless of age, gender, orientation, or what-have-you. Although I did find it extremely odd at first, because I'm barely a year into having a fanfiction account and I'm about to start my last year of college O.o ….wow I sound old, but I'm not even 20 yet so don't be too scared, I'm not like ancient or anything =P lol I'm always the youngest of my group of friends, so I guess I just find it funny because having such young readers makes me feel old lol. I cant wait to get your reviews again! Have a great summer and a safe move!

To SoraTrancy: Thank you so much for reviewing! Getting reviews totally makes my day =) Oh. My. God. You are so good! I saw that movie when it first came out, and although that wasn't the reason why I wrote this scene, it came to my mind as well! So congrats! Awesome reading/predicting! =) Well, Reno is safe…as far as we know O.o lol jk jk, but the poor baby is gone =( Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope to continue to keep you on the edge of your seat. I look forward to reading more of your reviews ^_^

**Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you for all of the love, patience, and support.**

**Don't forget to check out my Deviant Art account to see pictures of my Sora cosplay from the last 2 conventions I went to ^_^**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	7. Shitty Leftovers

When I woke up that next morning, Axel was already gone. I forgot that he still had work, but waking up to his absence only made me feel like shit.

"He left a note." Sora pointed to the coffee table once I worked up the energy to sit up. I read the note, where Axel told me that he loved me, missed me, and would come by after his shift.

Riku had already left for work as well, so Sora and I waited for Rude to come by, pick us up, and take us to see Reno at the hospital. When Rude arrived at Riku's apartment, he looked exhausted. His eyes had dark circles underneath, he hadn't shaved his beard in days, and his body looked like it had gone without food and sleep for far too long.

"Thank you, for taking us." I said after we all silently got in the car.

"No problem." Rude remained short.

"How's Reno doing?" Sora asked the inevitable question.

"Not good, although he's not as bad as he was when he first woke up." Rude said, so I had to ask a follow up question.

"What do you mean?"

"He was crying and screaming, cussing out anyone within hearing range, begging for death. He uh, he didn't take the news well."

"I don't blame him. I was a mess last night." I sighed.

"We appreciate your sympathy. Right now, he needs encouragement, even if you have to lie. Whatever you do, don't mention the baby." Rude said and Sora and I nodded.

"We won't." Sora promised.

"Good, cause the last doctor who did took a vase to the chest."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"The doctor on staff told Reno that if he took pills we could try again for another baby, since we lost our first, so Reno threw the vase with roses that I bought at him." Rude explained.

"Damn." Sora gulped.

"Yeah, so we removed all the vases within arms reach." Rude shook his head.

When we made it to the hospital, we took the elevator to Reno's floor and into his room.

"Reno." I smiled as we made eye contact.

"Hey Roxy." Reno opened his arms so I hugged him. "Hello Sora."

"Hi Reno." Sora hugged Reno next.

"How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm ready to get out of here." Reno joked with a faint smile.

"Good, I can't wait to have you home." Rude sat down in a chair by Reno's side.

"Really? Even though I'm broken?" Reno asked, eyes watering. Rude sighed.

"Reno, you know I love you." Rude sounded tired, as if he had had this conversation many times before.

"Even though I killed our baby? Even though I'm half a man?" Reno started sobbing, so Rude stood up to hold him.

"Reno," Rude sighed loudly, trying to comfort his love.

"Don't touch me!" Reno shouted, covering his face with his hands.

"Reno!" Rude tried to get Reno to look at him.

"I killed it Rude! I killed our baby!" Reno shouted in anger as I watched with a hurtful fear. The anguish in Reno's voice was terrifying, because I knew it was hurting him even more. There he was, calling himself a murderer, when we all knew that it was just an unfortunate accident.

"Shh, no mami, it's ok," Rude tried to remain calm.

"I want to die Rude. I deserve to die next." Reno tugged at his hair in sorrow as Sora's frightened pants became audible.

"Reno, you need to relax." Rude tried to rub Reno's arms, but the redhead started fighting back, pushing Rude away.

"Just kill me next!" Reno started hitting Rude as I watched with wide eyes, feeling like a witness to all of the chaos around me.

"Nurse!" Rude called for a nurse, who ushered us all out of the room while they gave Reno more medication.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Rude apologized dryly as we all went into a private waiting room.

"It's not your fault, or Reno's. He's going through a lot." I said, knowing there was nothing else to say.

"We understand." Sora added, still clearly shaken up.

It wasn't long until Axel met us there, and since we all weren't allowed back in at once, Axel went first to warm up his brother.

"He's tired." Axel came out and told us in the waiting room after he spent five minutes with Reno.

"Maybe you should take them home." Rude suggested, and Axel nodded.

"I took my motorcycle, so I'll take Sora home first, since I know you have to be there to cook dinner for Riku." Axel said as Sora hugged Rude and me goodbye.

"I'll wait here with Rude." I stated the obvious to fill the emptiness as Axel left with Sora.

"He's like a different person." Rude said after five minutes of pure silence.

"I'm sure the medication and the trauma of losing a baby will do that." I said, as if I had a clue.

"I miss his humor, his smile, his jokes." Rude looked down at his shoes as he clasped his hands together.

"I do too." I admitted shyly.

"He thinks I'm mad at him; he thinks that I blame him for what happened to the baby, but I don't. Yeah, I want a family with him, but as long as he's alive, I don't care what it takes. I, I don't feel sad about the baby, cause the doctor said it was either the baby or Reno. I just want my old Reno." Rude looked away, and I felt such a pain in my heart for the couple. It wasn't fair. They were such a great couple, and a true inspiration for myself and Axel. Sora and Riku always had this surreal relationship that would bother me with jealousy if I wasn't so happy for my twin. With Rude and Reno, they aren't perfect, but they're such a great balance that I know they're meant to be with each other, and that they really love each other. To see them struggling like this, it just wasn't fair.

"With time, I'm sure Reno will understand." I tried to help, but Rude only shook his head.

"It's like he loved that baby more than me." Rude cleared his cracking throat and for the first time in my life, I became aware that even Rude was capable of sobbing. The day Reno was admitted into the hospital, he shed a single, soft, silent tear. But as we sat there, I couldn't help but feel so much pain for him.

"Rude, Reno loves you." I said quietly.

"I could have killed him. That baby, it could have killed him. It's really my fault for getting him pregnant." Rude lowered his head as his shoulders bounced lightly.

"That's nothing that either of you had control over." I tried to reassure him as I rubbed his back slowly.

Rude is always so serious and tough and intimidating, that it doesn't even seem possible for him to cry, but as he jittered anxiously in the chair, I realized that he was hurting every bit as much as Reno, but for a different loss.

"I don't want to try again. Not after this," Rude sniffled, and I felt so awkward as I reached across and held him.

"I understand," I said, not knowing what else I could say. I tried to wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, which wasn't very comfortable given our size difference. After just another minute, I let him go, but continued to rub his shoulder.

"I don't ever want to see him hurting like this. It's too much," Rude lifted up his glasses, gulped loudly, and ran his sleeve against his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I offered my condolences for like the hundredth time in the past two days.

"I just wish he would realize that I'm not mad at him." Reno cleared his throat again, returning to his virile appearance as he let his glasses cover his exhausted eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be in a better position to understand after he heals a bit more." I tried to sound comforting.

"He doesn't understand anything. He's not Reno." Rude shook his head.

"I miss him too," was all I could say. I couldn't lie and say 'things would be back to normal in no time', or ever, but I didn't want to add to Rude's apparent depression.

"I just want him to know that I love him. And maybe, it'd be great to hear it back." Rude sighed, and I realize just how badly he was hurting. It wasn't like Rude to come off as being needy or demanding. It made sense that Reno was while he was pregnant, and he had a more clingy side to him even before that, but Rude always seemed like the 'take it or leave it' kind. To hear him begging for affection only showed just how broken he was by all of this too.

"I know that Reno loves you. A lot." I said all that I could.

"I want him back." Rude put his face in his hands as I rubbed his arm. We sat quietly as Rude remained still, hunched over as I tried not to cry either.

"He's asleep." A doctor came out and informed us a few minute later.

"Is he in pain?" Rude quickly asked, but the doctor shook his head.

"No, we just gave him medication to calm him down. His body is going through a lot of changes, and needs to re-adjust. It shouldn't be much longer until his hormones are back to normal." The doctor smiled as Rude sighed.

"Thank god."

When Axel came back, he picked me up and gave me a ride back to Sora's place.

"Thanks." I said once I got off the motorcycle.

"Rox, look, whatever happens, we'll continue to be the family that Reno needs, ok?" Axel said as he stayed on his motorcycle. I nodded solemnly. Axel sighed and sped off, no hug, no kiss, no nothing. I dragged my body into Riku's apartment before I fell on my bed, too tired to give a shit about anything or anyone.

I spent the next few days at work, therapy, and sleeping at Riku's place. I lost all energy and desire to do anything else, and with Axel busily working when I didn't, we had hardly even texted each other.

I found it strange how one twist in Reno's life would affect us all. I guess it goes to show how we really were like one giant family.

I remained stoic, ignoring the true pain in my heart, but I wasn't acting like it never happened either. I was in some sort of limbo, where my body literally ached with a hurt for the couple, yet I didn't allow myself to continue mourning like I knew my mind needed.

It had been four days since Reno was admitted into the hospital, and since he was showing extreme concerns for intense depression, he was required to stay in, or at least that's what Rude told Axel. I hadn't healed in the slightest, and I wasn't even the one who was truly hurting in comparison to Rude and Reno, but I knew that neither of those two had healed either.

Rude was still going to work, so he wasn't able to spend a lot of time at the hospital, but according to him, Reno wasn't in any condition to have visitors yet. After his shift, Rude still went to the hospital like the supportive boyfriend that he is, even though he could only stay in the waiting room. I didn't realize how troubling it was just to hear that Rude would go all the way to the hospital and sit in the waiting room alone for a couple hours, before he was told that the hours for family visitors were over. It was so sweet and kind of him to go, but it actually made me sad just thinking about his dedication and love, but it wasn't doing anything to help the true damage that was hindering his relationship with Reno.

There were some times when Rude would stop by Riku's apartment to fill us in with any new updates, but those were rare, since Reno didn't seem to be making much progress.

"He's been in there for four days now," Riku frowned when Rude told us that the doctors didn't want to release him just yet.

"He's no longer asking for the doctors to kill him, but he's still calling himself a murderer for the accidental death of the baby, so the doctors are afraid that if they release him now, he'll try to kill himself." Rude sighed, his head hanging low. I truly couldn't imagine just how much stress Rude was experiencing, having to see the love of his life struggling with something so severe.

"I didn't realize how dangerous the process could be." Sora gulped shyly on the couch.

"It's not the process. It's Reno," Rude continued to look at his shoes.

"He wanted a baby so badly," I whispered.

"I'm beginning to think that he's not capable of handling all of these emotions. I'm worried for him." Rude's voice remained stoic, but we could all sense his concern.

"We'll do anything that we can to help." Sora nodded quickly.

"Thanks, I have to go to work." Rude stood up, taking on a double shift to help pay for the hospital bills.

"Me too," I stood up next, working and extra shift as well, for the same reasons. I wasn't telling either of them, but I knew that paying for hospital bills would take up a lot of the money that the couple was trying to save for the baby. I decided that, since the wedding was going to remain simple and small, I could work some extra shifts to help out the couple that I saw as my true parents. Overall, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to give much, but I figured any little bit could help.

"I'll give you a ride," Rude offered, so I thanked him.

"I'll see you later Sora," I waved goodbye.

Rude and I were silent as we got in the car, and for most of the ride.

"Thanks Rude, I appreciate the ride." I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"No problem kid. Take care." Rude said as I got out.

I took a deep breath, and started my shift, feeling like I had nothing better to do with my time anyway.

I was half-way done with my extra shift when someone I hadn't seen in a long time showed up for lunch at the restaurant I work at.

"Table for one?" I asked just before I realized who it was.

"Roxas? You work here?" The slate haired man asked and I gulped.

"Yeah. How, how are you doing?" I asked nervously, not sure what to say. The last time I saw Zexion, I asked to stay at his house so we could have sex while I was fighting with Axel, but he shut the door in my face. We hadn't talked at all since then.

"I'm doing alright. Yourself?" Zexion asked and I shrugged.

"Great." I faked a smile to seem professional at work.

"When's your next break?" Zexion asked, and Olette had the worst timing, because I was about to lie and say that I had just taken one, but the innocent brunette ran to my side and told me that I could take a break right then and there. I'm sure she thought that Zexion was a friend, but I couldn't say no to Zexion's face, so I joined Zexion at a small booth.

"So," I didn't know what we could possibly talk about, since Zexion and I rarely ever talked, even when we were talking. We had a very complex relationship in that, we both mutually used each other for sex, and we never went out in public together. Zexion was the toy I used when I wanted to have sex and switch from bottom to top or top to bottom in one night. He's very smart, but has low self esteem, which reflects in his 'emo' styled hair and shy voice.

"So," Zexion echoed and I coughed, praying that Hayner would beg me to help him with something so I'd have an excuse to leave.

"Well," I was about to make a dash for the bathroom when Zexion cut me off.

"Look, Roxas, I, I feel bad that I shut the door in your face the last time you came to see me." Zexion frowned, but I only shrugged. To be honest, I wondered that, if I had gone with Zexion the night of my big fight with Axel, then things could be very different now. I probably wouldn't have woken up from the stupor that I lived in while I was cheating on Axel.

"It's fine, everything happens for a reason, it was for the best." I tried to be honest without being rude.

"No, it wasn't right of me to leave you in the cold when you were my warmth when I needed it," Zexion gave me a small smile, so I gulped. I didn't like where this was going.

"It's alright." I tried to look uncaring.

"Roxas, stay with me tonight please," Zexion sounded like he was almost begging, and I felt my throat tense up in nerves.

"I, Zexion," I was just about to tell him that I was engaged when he took my right hand, since my left hand was in my lap. Of course, just my luck, that my ring was on my left hand, not in his view.

"Roxas, I want to make it up to you, please?" Zexion squeezed my hand with a smile and I blinked my wide eyes.

"Uh," I didn't know how to break it to him, but I didn't have to. I heard snickering behind me and I sighed loudly.

"Here I thought you had changed, but as if!" Xigbar mocked and before I could turn around to look at him, I heard a shutter sound.

"Xigbar!" I shouted in defense as the one eyed creep took a picture of Zexion holding my hand on his phone.

"Sent, to Demyx, and to Axel."

"Axel? You're still with him?" Zexion asked me, so I raised my left hand onto the table.

"I'm engaged to him." I admitted.

"Oh, so, do you still want to come over?" Zexion winced, but I could only shake my head.

"I don't cheat on my fiancé, and now he probably thinks that I do, no thanks to you!" I stood up and shoved Xigbar.

"You're just saying that cause I'm here." Xigbar pushed me back.

"Where the hell is Demyx?" I wondered, hoping that the blonde would save me.

"He's with your fiancé, or should I say former fiancé now?" Xigbar smirked as I growled, ready to punch his teeth out.

"Everything ok here?" Hayner came to my side and asked.

"I need to go," I gave Hayner a look that pretty much only a close friend like him could understand.

"I'll finish your shift. Keep in touch," Hayner slapped my arm goodbye and I brushed past him, Zexion, and Xigbar as I bolted to the locker room in the back to change out of my uniform.

I scurried back to Axel's house, thankful that it wasn't too far from the restaurant, and as I made my way up the driveway, I saw Xigbar's car.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, knowing that I had a lot of explaining and defending ahead of me.

I opened the front door and walked into the living room, where I saw Axel standing with his helmet in hand, as if he was ready to leave.

"Oh look who showed up," Demyx glared at me, but my fiery gaze was fixed on Xigbar's ugly yellow eyes.

"You dick! I wasn't doing anything," I got ready to march up to the freak and punch his lights out when Axel grabbed my wrist.

"Were you or were you not on a date with, whoever the fuck this is?" Axel asked impatiently as he held up his phone to my face, and I was quick to shake my head.

"No! Axe, I swear! He didn't even know I worked there, and then he asked if we could talk," I started to explain.

"And you're holding his hand, why?" Axel gripped my wrist even tighter as I let out a small cry.

"He took my hand and I was just about to tell him that I'm engaged when Xigbar showed up." I looked up into Axel's eyes with as much honesty as I could.

Axel sighed and looked to Demyx, who shrugged.

"Maybe you got it all wrong Xiggy,"

"I'm telling you, the emo kid was asking for his fuck buddy back," Xigbar lifted his hands up, trying to look innocent.

"I said no! I told him I was engaged and then I left." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more, Xigbar, or Axel.

"Rox, just, please, be honest with me. If you cheated on me, I just, I want to know." Axel looked down at me with hurt in his eyes, and I shook my head.

"I didn't Axe, I promise."

"He looks honest," Demyx defended me.

"Maybe he hasn't cheated yet, but that doesn't mean that he won't. After all, look at his history." Xigbar of course just had to make things worse.

"Would you butt out?" I shouted angrily.

"Hey! If what Xigbar's saying isn't true then it shouldn't matter! But now it just looks like you're trying to get him to shut up cause he's right." Axel let go of me and crossed his arms suspiciously across his chest.

"No!" I shook my head like a desperate little kid in fear of getting in trouble. "No, Axe, I just hate hearing him say such lies. They're lies Axe," I was already getting teary eyed.

"Think about it, you said you were making him wait till you two were married to have sex. Given his past of being a whore, then it wouldn't surprise me if he were going elsewhere to get some." Xigbar shrugged, and as those words made their way into my ears, I snarled with hatred.

"Shut up!" I made a dash for him and socked him in his one eye.

"Xiggy!" Demyx shrieked as the taller man fell to the floor.

"Roxas cut it out!" Axel snatched me before I had a chance to kick Xigbar in the balls.

"I hate you!" I screamed as I flailed in Axel's arms.

"That is enough!" Axel shouted and dropped me on the ground, letting my back break my fall before my head smacked the ground.

I felt all of their eyes on me before I curled up into the pathetic ball that I used as a shield for their condescending glances. Xigbar was panting, Axel was sighing, and Demyx was gulping before I started crying into my own arms, huddling up like the waste of breath that I was. I wanted to hate them, at least Xigbar and Demyx, but in the end, it was my poor decisions in my past that made them question.

"I told you Axel, he needs a leash." Xigbar stood up loudly as I continued to hide into myself.

"Hey, that is my fiancé that you're talking about. I don't care how many times he cheated on me in the past; he's not a whore and not a pet." Axel barked, and for the first time since I walked into the house, I felt like he believed me. I looked up at him with leaking eyes and a runny nose, and when Axel nodded at me, I squirmed to my feet.

"I swear on my life Axe, I didn't cheat on you," I walked into his open arms as he gave me a small hug.

"Xigbar, I think you should apologize." Demyx whispered. He was always the calmest of us all, so he's usually the first to make peace.

Xigbar sighed before he turned to Axel and me. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think we can get some privacy?" Axel asked and the couple nodded before they left.

"You believe me, don't you?" I asked after the front door shut behind Demyx and Axel sat on the couch.

"I don't know Rox, I just, I don't want to keep playing this doubting game." Axel sighed loudly as I joined his side.

"I'm sorry," I felt so guilty. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone, but I would do anything to be able to erase all the times I so freely cheated on someone as wonderful as Axel.

"I want to believe you, I, I think I do, but," Axel still sounded so unsure. "It's just hard, considering all that we've been through as a couple." Axel looked down into his lap.

"I'm trying," I reminded him.

"I know you are. That still doesn't heal all of the shit you put me through though. It's not like you cheated on me once, or with one guy even. You cheated on me so fucking much I constantly worried about who you were having sex with when you weren't getting it from me." Axel put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Axel," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I do love you Rox. I just, I wish I had always been enough for you. And it hurts so damn bad to think that I'm not."

"You are!" I tried to reassure him.

"Well I wasn't when you cheated on me, which was for a good portion of our relationship." Axel shook his head.

"I," I opened my mouth, but I had nothing else to say. Apologizing could only get me so far at this point.

"Whatever," Axel stood up and when he grabbed his helmet, I couldn't help but sob. I cried to myself as Axel went to his bedroom, got his leather jacket, and then returned to the living room.

"I'm sorry." I said just before Axel exited the living room and I heard the front door shut quietly.

Usually I would have called Reno at a time like that, but given his circumstances, the only person I really could call, was the only other individual who seemed to know so much about perfect relationships.

"Roxy, you ok?"

"Sora, I need help," I sniffled to be better heard.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Sora asked and I sighed.

"Axel thinks I cheated on him again, but I didn't! Now I'm being reminded of all of the times I cheated on him and it hurts. It hurts, because, because I realize that I don't deserve Axel. I feel so bad for everything I put him through, and I honestly couldn't be angry if Axel called it all off. I've already hurt him so much in my past, and no matter how many times I apologize, it wont make up for all of the trust I've destroyed. I can't keep doing this Sora. I can't. I took advantage of him, I took him for granted, and yet I expect to still love me. It isn't right and now its hurting," I tugged at my chest, pulling on my shirt as I sniffled again.

"Oh Roxy, you really do love him, and I'm sure he knows it. What you just said is proof that you care about him more than anything."

"I do Sora, I do care about him, so much that it hurts to think of all the shit I've put him through. I keep telling him that I love him enough to prove it to him, but instead I should love him enough to release him from the pain I'm causing him. Just thinking about it makes me want to hurt myself." I started squeezing one of my biceps.

"Rox, it's ok, no one is perfect. Everything that you're telling me, you need to tell Axel. He can't read minds." Sora reminded me.

"But Sora, I'm so tired of apologizing to him. I'd do it as many times as is necessary to prove how serious I am, but he's probably sick of hearing me say it. Think about it Sora, I used to cheat on him on a daily basis. I'd sleep at his house and spend my days doing whatever with whoever while he worked, and I didn't even bother to hide it. Xigbar's right Sora; I'm a whore."

"Roxas," Sora tried to encourage me, but nothing he could say would take the truth away.

"I'm dirty Sora. I'm used and I'm giving Axel the shitty leftovers when he deserves everything, and more. He deserves absolute perfection for putting up with me, and instead all I can offer him is heartache and doubt. I can't keep hurting him, because its killing me." I felt my lower lip quiver as I shared my realization."

"So what are you going to do?" Sora took a more laid back approach as he let me walk him through my thoughts.

"I'm going to talk with him." I got unexplainably calm as horrible thoughts entered my mind.

"Roxas, what are you thinking?" Sora probably used his twin senses to detect my secret.

"I just, I need to talk to him." I sighed, wishing he'd stop asking so I wouldn't have to share.

"Roxas, don't do anything stupid." Sora warned me.

"Sora you don't understand. You and Riku have the most perfect relationship ever." I grumbled.

"No, we don't. We fight and occasionally we hurt each other's feelings, just like every other couple out there. But we do love each other, and that's what matters. We stay together and we work things out, no matter what." Sora said, as if he could read my mind.

"But what if staying together is what's causing the problems?" I bit my finger as I asked.

"Roxas, listen to me. You are not going to break up with Axel. You love him way too much to let him go."

"It's because I love him that I have to. I can't keep putting him through this." I felt my heart drop as I said the words that I knew to be true.

"Roxas, please, just, take a nap, calm down. Think things over, and when you and Axel are ready, just talk about it. There is an alternative to giving up." Sora sounded so sure of himself, so I agreed.

"Alright, thanks Sora."

"Of course Roxy. I love you, no matter what." Sora cheered me up, even if just slightly.

"Love you too Sor," I hung up and sighed as I walked to Axel's bedroom and got cozy on his bed.

I closed my eyes and let a few last tears fall down my face before I fell asleep, haunted by my nightmare of watching Axel leave my life by my call. It was an awful dream, and it ended with the sound of a door creaking.

My eyes slowly opened themselves to see something red on the nightstand just inches in front of my face, and then I felt something on the bed behind me.

"M?" I stirred, still sleepy as I tried to roll over, but was too tired to actually do so.

"Shh," Axel put a hand on my shoulder as I rested on my side. He spooned me from behind and kissed my cheek as I tried to wake myself up fully.

"Axel?" my throat was dry as I lazily rolled over. Axel pulled me into his arms and held me close, resting his lips on the top of my head.

"I love you," Axel whispered, and hearing his words shocked me enough to wake me up.

"You're not mad at me?" I pulled back to ask.

"No. I love you Roxas," Axel kissed my lips, but I couldn't shake off all of the regret that dwelled inside me.

"Axel look, we need to talk." I sat up slowly.

"About?" Axel sat up next to me.

"I just, I know I've hurt you more than I could ever repair, so maybe, maybe it'd be best if," I couldn't help but pause. If I continued, I could end up saying something that would forever change my life.

"If your next words are about to be a break up, then you need to shut up." Axel stared me in the eye, so I gulped.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what was going on.

"I love you, and you're not getting rid of me. I wont let you end this relationship over the idea that you don't deserve me." Axel grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but smile, even though it was short lived.

"But Axe, I feel so horrible for everything that I,"

"I heard you on the phone with Sora," Axel interrupted.

"You what?"

"I was going to leave, but then I heard you on the phone so I shut the door and waited in the hallway. I heard everything that you said, and I, I realized that you wouldn't be saying those things if you didn't truly and wholly love me. You really do care about my well being, enough to risk your happiness for mine. That right there is as self-less as love gets. I love you Roxas." Axel kissed my cheek, but I moved so that my lips were on his. We made out softly, our hands gently flowing through hair and down necks before we broke for air.

"I love you Axel." I smiled before I pecked his lips.

"I love you too, my beautiful bride." Axel laid back down, so I joined his side. As I went on my back, I saw a dozen red roses on the nightstand by my side, which explains the red that I saw when I first woke up.

"Thank you," I took the bouquet in my hand and smelled them .

"Sorry if they got squished; I had to ride with them in my backpack." Axel winced. I gave my fiancé a hug before I put the flowers back.

"I should start dinner," I stood up, but Axel beat me to the door.

"I'm taking you out tonight, so get ready." Axel put his hands on my hips.

"Axe, you don't have to,"

"But I want to. So go ahead, get some shoes on, and let me know where you want to eat." Axel kissed my temple.

"Thank you. For everything." I gave him an extra big hug before I rushed off to get ready, and after a wonderful date at our favorite Chinese restaurant, Axel dropped me off at Sora's and Riku's.

"Aww, he's so romantic!" Sora squealed after I told him about my date with Axel.

"He's so perfect." I smiled happily while Riku shook his head with a grin.

"Alright, well I'm off to bed."

"Night." I gave Riku a hug, even though I rarely do, but I was in a good mood.

"Goodnight Roxas." Riku chuckled as he patted my back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roxas!" Sora gave me a giant hug and a goodnight kiss to my cheek.

"Night Sora." I hugged my twin back, laid on the couch, and turned the TV on to Axel's favorite news channel and fell asleep to it, knowing that in his bed, Axel was doing the same thing. I don't know why, but it helped to watch the news at night, because I liked knowing that we were doing the same thing, even if we were miles apart.

* * *

**Author's Note : Ah, so I'm living in Japan now! It's crazy! Super expensive, and hot, but I'm looking forward to new experiences. Anyway, I'm taking some pretty intense classes, so hopefully it won't slow my writing down, which would be awful because I've already been slacking .**

To Keyblade Master13: Yes, it seems like life is super busy for the characters, which is fitting lol. Aww, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

Legend of Zeldaa2: Lol, the list of poor people is increasing in this story…..so sad! Yes, it seems like they are all connected on a deeper level than first anticipated. Lol, well I hope the suspense is a good one ^_^

To Cirxe145: Ooh, you're already getting ahead of the story with that line of thought ;) Congrats!

To otwamewliart: lol, hmm, well you did say 'please', so we'll see lol Yes, it appears to be a very complicated process. I never want to be pregnant .

To ZeltaFrost: Lol, already with the predictions eh? Hmm, well I can't say anything that will give the story away, so you'll just have to wait, sorry! Haha, well this chapter had some happy moments, and you know my writing enough by now to know that more is to come! Quinton Flynn was awesome! He's super nice and cool, even though I probably scared him with my fangirl-ness lol. I couldn't date anyone that wouldn't let me keep my KH merch, or my posters of Jrock guys. That's just too controlling for me. Thanks! I appreciate the support.

To Memwwms: Aww, well please come back to life! I promise things will get better ^_^

To Xiola-Nobody: I sorry! Oh wow, I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories, but I hope that your sister has a safe beautiful baby ^_^ Thank you!

**Well, I don't have much time right now, so I'm going to post this quickly and work on other stories while I can! Hope to hear from you all in reviews ^_^ Thanks for reading.**

**~Heart Sarabellum**


	8. Just Peachy

The next day, I helped Sora run more errands, as usual, and we returned halfway through the day just when Rude stopped by.

"He's being released soon." Rude said calmly.

"That's, good?" I had to ask, because I wasn't even sure if I thought so. I was still really worried for Reno's well-being, and hesitant to admit that him going home was best for his body, and Rude.

"He's been doing better emotionally, and he doesn't have any physical concerns, so the doctors can't keep him." Rude shrugged.

"What happens if Reno's depression gets to him?" Riku asked the question that we were all too scared to ask.

"They said to take him to a therapist." Rude sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he has a chance to be in his own home." Sora always had a way of staying positive.

"I hope so." Rude looked away as I cleared my throat.

"Well, I think I should start dinner." I jumped to the kitchen with Sora following soon after.

"I should get going." Rude stood up.

"Where to?" Riku asked.

"Visiting hours are almost over." Rude explained.

"Oh, are you able to visit him?" Sora asked, referring obviously to Reno.

"Well, no," Rude looked away. "Once he falls asleep, the doctors let me in to say goodnight though, so I like to wait, to be there, just in case he falls asleep early." Rude nodded to himself as he cleared his throat.

"That's so sweet." Sora smiled softly.

"Yeah. See you all later." Rude dismissed himself, and we were all quiet for a short while.

"That's got to be the saddest yet most loving thing I've ever heard." Riku said dryly to break the silence, and I nodded.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad after hearing that." I said.

"He's so committed; it's beautiful." Sora said what was on all of our minds.

"He's a true inspiration." Riku confirmed our thoughts.

After dinner was ready, I couldn't help but text Rude, asking if he was ok. There was something on my mind that told me to ask, so I did. Rude told me that he was fine, and I offered to give him some of the dinner I prepared to go, since I know he hates cooking. To my surprise, Rude took me up on the offer, so I told him I'd have some home-made pizza ready to go by the time he stopped by to pick it up. Turns out, Rude asked if he could stay over, and Sora and Riku were more than willing to agree. We watched a movie together on the couch, well, Sora and Riku were on their private little loveseat, but Rude let me use his shoulder as a headrest after we all finished eating. As usual, I fell asleep during the movie, and when I woke up, I was shocked to see that Rude was still there. It must have been midnight when I opened my eyes to see that Rude was asleep, sitting up, while I was using his lap as a pillow. He had his arms arching on the back of the couch with his feet firmly planted on the ground, and I smiled before I realized just how tired he looked. Without his sunglasses on, I could see dark circles that I never noticed, and his head and face were starting to grow hair, which he usually hated with the exception of the well trimmed facial hair that Reno proudly loved.

I let out a deep sigh before I fell asleep again, and when I woke up, it was because Rude was leaving for work.

"Rude," I called out to him after he gently set me out of his lap.

"M?" he asked as he stood up.

"Thank you, for staying to let me sleep better." I wanted so badly for him to know how much he was loved.

"Thanks for letting me." He said professionally.

"We love you," I said, biting my lip right after. Rude looked over his shoulder, so I clarified. "Riku, Sora, Axel and I. And Reno."

Rude was silent at first, and I grew scared, until he turned around and knelt in front of me as I sat up on the couch.

"Love you too." Rude gave an exhausted fake smile before I couldn't take it anymore and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Don't give up on Reno," I begged.

"Never," Rude brushed my hair out of my face. "Go back to bed." Rude stood up and I nodded.

I spent the rest of the day helping Sora commit to a venue for the wedding, which took forever with Sora's indecisiveness. He already had a church picked out, but then Riku asked if he wanted an outdoor wedding, which started every possible avenue up all over again after I worked so hard to make progress.

"Are you serious Riku?" I had to ask when Sora showed signs of doubt in his previous choices.

"I just want him happy." Riku shrugged.

"You sure you're not aiming to make me unhappy?" I asked grumpily.

"Roxy, what do you think?" Sora asked me, so I sighed.

"I don't like churches, but I know you Sora. If you chose an outdoor wedding, you'll regret it."

"Why?" Sora asked curiously.

"Cause then you're going to worry about the weather, and what if it rains? What if there's too much sun and there's a terrible glare and its really hot? What if there is too much wind? What if someone steps in dog shit? Do you really want to panic over all of that?" I didn't know how I knew that kind of stuff, but I figured it would be enough to convince Sora to commit to his original decision.

"My god, you're right!" Sora fisted the table. "Ok, indoors. We can use Riku's church, as originally planned. Now for the reception. Gosh there are just so many options!" Sora put a hand to his cheek as I rolled my eyes.

Hours passed and we didn't make any decisions, although Sora did narrow his choices down to four, which was progress considering we started with what felt like a million.

I slept on the couch again, and when I woke up, I went to work. Right after work, I headed straight for Axel's house. It was the day that Reno was being released from the hospital.

The day that Reno got out of the hospital, I stayed over at Axel's house. I decided to make dinner at Axel's place and drop off enough for Rude and Reno so that Rude wouldn't have to worry about preparing anything.

"It smells good," Axel said, his words as empty as his exhausted eyes.

"Thanks," my gratitude was just as dead in return.

"Rude said that he'll come by and get it." Axel informed me, and I looked at him curiously.

"With Reno?"

"No. He's going to come by get it, and then go pick up Reno and take him home. Apparently, Reno can't be left alone, and isn't ready to talk to anyone." Axel sighed and I nodded.

"Ok," I finished dinner and packed up the soup just as Rude arrived.

"Hey," Axel greeted plainly.

"Hey," Rude echoed in his suit and usual pair of thick sunglasses.

"How's he doing?" I couldn't stand the awkward tension, so I just had to ask

something.

"Not too good. Physically, he's doing much better than the doctors predicted, which is great. Emotionally, he's a wreck. He won't eat voluntarily; he only opens his mouth when he's screaming at himself, and I've overheard him talking about death more than I'm comfortable with." Rude answered as he looked away.

"And the hospital thinks it's a good idea to let him go?" I asked, shocked that they would clear him if he was suffering from intense depression.

"They think that if he can come home and spend time with his family, with us, then he'll snap out of it."

"I sure hope they're right." Axel groaned.

"Me too" Rude whispered. He thanked us for the meal before he left to feed Reno, and after two more days of that process, Axel and I were actually invited over.

"Do you think he's better?" I couldn't help but ask Axel as we got ready to ride to Reno's place.

"Probably. It's been a few days, and I'm sure Rude's been doing all he can to help Reno make progress." Axel shrugged. I nodded before the quick ride to Reno's house, where the redhead greeted us at the door.

"Thank you for coming over." Reno smiled as Axel and I sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for having us." I got comfortable next to Axel.

"I just wanted to apologize for my unacceptable behavior from the last time we saw each other. I truly am sorry." Reno sat down in a comfy chair in the living room, that was typically known for being Rude's chair.

"No need to apologize, we understand." Axel said on our behalf.

"Thanks. I'm glad to say that Rude and I are doing much better, huh Rude?" Reno asked for reassurance as he took Rude's hand. I could tell that Reno was trying really hard to be hospital, but there was still something off between him and Rude.

"Yeah." Rude grunted, standing next to Reno.

"You ok?" Reno asked vulnerably.

"Yeah, just peachy." Rude said, sounding rather sarcastic and perhaps even bitter.

"Rude, what's wrong?" Reno asked, sounding really concerned.

"Nothing." Rude cleared his throat.

"Rude, can you come with me in the kitchen?" Axel asked, standing up, not giving Rude much of a choice. "I want to start dinner,"

"Alright." Rude followed while Reno frowned as Rude's hand fell out of his.

"So Reno, I was thinking that I can start coming over more often if you want, and I can cook and clean like I used to." I offered, just to fill the silence.

"That sounds great Roxy." Reno gave me a weak smile.

"Reno, can we talk?" Rude asked as he and Axel returned from the kitchen, clearly having done nothing concerning food.

"Sure." Reno said suspiciously.

"I, I love you Reno. A lot." Rude said, watching as Reno smiled.

"I love you too Rude."

"I, I want you to know that I love you more than anything or anyone on this whole planet."

"Thank you." Reno's smile grew.

"But while you were pregnant, it was like you loved the baby more than me." Rude said as Reno looked away to think.

"I, I," Reno looked lost for words.

"It was as if you cared more about the baby than me." Rude continued. "I didn't like that feeling."

"No, I, I was just happy to have a family with you. I didn't love the baby more than you, I just wanted to have something to show you how much I love you." Reno's eyes teared up.

"When you lost the baby, you flipped Reno. I thought that I was enough for you." Rude looked away as Reno put a hand to his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Reno blinked rapidly.

"I love you Reno. I want to be all you need." Rude said clearly.

"You are." Reno said.

"Ok." Rude said, sounding like he didn't even believe Reno.

"Are, are you mad at me?" Reno asked sorrowfully.

"No." Rude whispered.

Reno sat with wide eyes and unsure trembling lips. "I'm sorry I've failed you, again." Reno stood up to leave, but Rude stopped him.

"You haven't failed me. I will always love you." Rude held Reno, who nodded.

"I love you too Rude." Reno exhaled with a small smile.

"Just kiss already." Axel smiled to lighten the mood.

"I love you Mami." Rude repeated just before he made out with Reno.

"Awww," I said loudly as Reno blushed.

We ordered pizza and I agreed to stay the night, since I still had clothes at Rude and Reno's from the many weeks I've spent the night.

"Be good, ok?" Axel kissed me quickly.

"Axe?" I caught his arm before he fully exited the front door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you." I repeated, wanting to hear it again.

"I love you too Rox. I'll see you later." Axel ruffled my hair and left. I took a quick shower and watched some TV while Rude and Reno got ready for bed, or so they put it, which lead me to believe that they were having make up sex, because after an hour, Rude said I was allowed in to sleep. I got up from the couch, not one to deny a comfortable bed and warm, close company.

"Night Roxy." Reno ruffled my hair just like Axel does as I curled up between him and Rude.

"Night." I sighed relaxingly.

I was stuck in the limbo between being asleep and being awake when I felt Reno rubbing my back.

"Do you think it's too late?" Reno asked, but Rude sighed.

"We're still young."

"Look at how big he is." Reno kissed my temple, causing me to smile with a child-like appreciation. "He's so cute."

"He's only ten years younger than us."

"Hey, I'm still twenty six!" Reno whispered harshly.

"What is he, like, seventeen?"

"No, I think he's twenty one, remember his birthday?" Reno asked.

"Damn, he looks like he could pass for eighteen."

"Yeah, he's adorable." Reno combed my bangs behind my ear. Even though I wasn't lucidly awake, I could understand their words, which made me smile.

"Then why don't you date him?" Rude rolled over.

"Rude, you know what I meant. Baby, don't be like that." Reno whined.

"Whatever." Rude sighed.

I felt Reno shift in bed, like he was going to get out, so I put an arm around him to stop him. Reno sighed quietly and held me tightly.

"Why can't I have one?" he asked me so quietly, I thought he might have known that I wasn't fully awake. I heard him sniffle before I hugged him.

"One day Reno." I tried to encourage him before he hugged me back.

"Thank you Roxy."

"That's it." Rude stood up and headed for the door.

"Rude, where are you going?" Reno sat up, so I did as well.

"Somewhere where I'll be appreciated." Rude slammed the bedroom door before we heard the front door slam.

"I, I, I don't understand." Reno said hopelessly. "I love him so much, I just want a baby to show him. I want something, a product of US, that will show Rude just how special he is to me." Reno started to cry, and I felt like shit, wondering how badly both of them must be suffering.

"Maybe me sleeping in here was a bad idea."

"I dont understand," Reno sniffled.

"I know he loves you Reno. I mean, when you were in the hospital, he spent hours, only in the waiting room, because he wanted to be as close to you as possible." I tried to smile.

"Really?" Reno gave a faint smile.

"Yeah. He loves you so damn much," I smiled wider.

"I just wanted someone to encourage me. Rude won't talk to me about it. I know that he doesn't want me sad or thinking about it, but this isn't something that I can just ignore away. I want to talk about it. I want to fix it." Reno put a hand over his stomach.

"Why don't we just go back to bed?" I suggested, not sure what else we could do.

"I can't sleep knowing that he's out there somewhere. After hearing that he waited for me when he could have been sleeping or resting, I need to hug him." Reno bit his lip, so I nodded.

"I'll go after him. Just stay here and rest; your body still needs to heal." I quickly threw on jeans and a jacket before I slipped into my shoes and ran out the door. I saw Rude sitting in his car before he spotted me and sped off.

I ran after him and although he lost me, I had an idea where he was going. He went down a street that only leads to one real destination, which of course just had to be the gay bar that Luxord words at. I sighed, but followed after him nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, many of you saw this coming in one way or another, so….predictions? I bet a lot of you are tired of me asking this, but I do love hearing what you think! So please feel free to share ^_^**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy in Japan, studying. No summer for me =( Also, I've been working on other stories . I seriously can't help it, no matter how much I tell myself to only work on the three big ones I'm posting, I still start others. I** have a couple Soriku's, a Soroku that I'm really excited about, and a potential Zemyx! So please stay tuned ^_^**

To keyblade master13: Aww, I sorry! Heart attacks not good! Thanks! I'm glad I'm still alive too lolz. Haha, you funny! I don't speak Japanese . Not yet, I'm in an "Intensive Japanese class" where we do a college years worth of Japanese in 6 weeks (that's 3 years of high school Japanese in 6 weeks). I kind of want to kill myself Lolz jk…not really .

To Xion113: Awww, I'm really glad to hear that you enjoy reading this, especially if you can connect with it. Thanks for the support!

To Cirxe145: haha, guess you'll have to read to find out ;) Maybe its one, maybe its both, maybe its none of the two and something completely different! Hahaha, you spoke too soon saying that Xigbar is the new Luxord! Yeah I've always hated XigDem, but I started the original No More Broken PROMISES back before I was familiar with Zemyx, which is clearly better *cough a taste of loneliness cough* hehee jk.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Haha, yes you'll want to keep Luxord at the top….trust me . Hahaha oh god! That would be interesting, a story inception! Don't think it would work with these two stories though lolz. But I do hate Xigdem, so between us I might do some work there ;) Rude and Zexion, so much to take in for the last chapter, but I think it helps express the stress that Roxas was feeling in extension. Thanks! I look forward to hearing back from you, as always ^_^

To Kindofabadger: Awww, yay for hugs! *hugs you* hehehe. Haha, yeah I'd be tempted by Zexion too, but I'd easily choose Axel first . I actually love Xigbar too, but he really fit that character, sorry for giving him a different reputation . Aww, yes, Axel is adorable! Thanks! It's honestly been more work than fun so far, but I'm trying to learn to balance it all. Thank you so much, you're so sweet!

To Guest: I agree that more self-respect is needed, but Roxas clearly has emotional issues that stem from his past, and there will be a bit more of that revealed way in the future of this story. I see your point, but I do think that dynamics change in a relationship once trust has been broken (I.E. after Roxas cheated on Axel) and since he had cheated so often and so freely, I honestly find it reasonable that Axel would doubt. I still don't think it's healthy though, but I understand that the want to trust may be stronger than the trust itself. Because it is written from Roxas' POV and he has low self esteem, it will come off that he's always in the wrong. I can see how that gets annoying though, but don't worry, things will turn up soon.

To ZeltaFrost: Hahaha, I can't shoot Xiggy! Lol, one eye open, clever! Well you got your wish about Reno being home, but looks like that didn't exactly help much…Aww, I'd LOVE to hug Rude! And Riku! I think they're both intimidating, like Teddy bears ^_^

To KHYaoiBoy: I actually study grammar, so yes, I count grammar! (Linguistics major!) ^_^ hehe. Aww, thank you! I used to write on my ipad and cell phone and then email it to myself and upload it without editing, so my spelling and grammar is far from where it should be, but being able to use a cell phone was very convenient to write on the go, and editing all the work that I write would consume too much time . I'm so lazy! I've never been through what is going on in this story, but I do connect with Roxas very easily, so for some reason, fics written in his POV are easiest for me. I'm glad that it sounds believable though! Thank you for reviewing!

To LuckyCat222: Aww, thank you! That is such a complement, and I received your other reviews, so thank you so much for taking the time to do so. Happy reading, and enjoy!

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	9. Love at its Finest

I couldn't make up my mind, but it was made for me when I arrived at the parking lot and walked up to the body guard, which thankfully, wasn't Luxord.

"ID." A tall broad guy with black dreadlocks asked me. I sighed, showed him my ID, and pushed my way through.

"Rude?" I shouted, looking around for the tall shaved head.

"Go back Roxas." Rude grabbed my shoulder from behind me and turned me around.

"No!" I shouted over the sound of club music.

"You don't need to be here." Rude tried to convince me.

"Neither do you." I stared him straight in the eye.

Rude shook his head and walked away from me, so I made up my mind to follow him. After about five paces, he rapidly turned around.

"Kid, leave, now." Rude gripped my biceps tightly.

"N-no." I stuttered, a bit scared.

"That beach blonde guard is here and I'm not in the mood to save your ass over something that doesn't need to happen." Rude pinched my arm tighter.

"Ah!" I let out a cry as I nodded. "Okay." I agreed with Rude on that one, so I went outside, and called Axel. "Axe, Rude ran off to the bar. I, I need your help." I explained the situation as quickly as I could before Axel hung up and headed over.

I was sitting patiently outside in the cold as Axel instructed me to do when I heard that awful British accent.

"Well, well, well," Luxord stood behind me, so I turned around and sprang up.

"Don't touch me." I huffed, freaking out.

"Why would this small bird fly so far from the nest?" Luxord asked as I gulped.

"I'm waiting for my fiancé." I prayed that Axel would hurry.

"Is that the pretty red piece of candy that dumped you when you were here last time?" Luxord chuckled.

"He didn't dump me!" I yelled.

"Pity, I'll have to try harder this time." Luxord winked as I shook.

"D-d-don't touch me." I begged, my eyes watering.

"Look at you. You're a pathetic waste of breath. The only use for a slut like you is that tight ass of yours. Come on, be a good boy and show it to me." Luxord nodded at me as I shook my head.

"N-no." I bit my lip.

"Don't try to act like you're above this. Do you not remember how you desperately crawled to my door and let me fuck you dry against a wall? Do you not remember what a pathetic slut you are?" Luxord smiled as he asked, and I couldn't help but bit my lip in guilt. Has it only been that long? It felt like years ago since I had last cheated on Axel, but all along, I'm still trying to recover from all my slip ups.

"I'm not a slut." I whispered shakily.

"Yes you are. You're a dirty whore, so accept it, embrace it, and let me fuck it." Luxord grinned, but I shook my head.

"No!" I shouted angrily, in fear.

"If you refuse, I'll have use force." Luxord walked closer to me and I tried to run, but I was no match. I pathetically failed to escape as he pushed me to the ground, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I pounded my fists on his back.

"Shut up!" Luxord dropped me and let me fall on the cold, hard, asphalt. I rubbed my sore shoulder as I held in whimpers of pain. "I'll rape you out here if I have to." Luxord kicked my stomach as I gasped.

"Rude," I whispered, wishing he were there with me.

"I may be rude, but I can live with that." Luxord smirked as he started ripping off my pants.

"No!" I kicked him in the arm, but he punched my stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I lost air, panicked, and gasped loudly as I panted in fear.

"You'll be punished for that." Luxord rolled me over to my stomach and I felt his hands on my boxers before I heard him grunt.

I was too scared to move, but when I didn't feel his hands anymore, I looked behind me.

"I'll give you three seconds head start." I saw my Axel with fists as Luxord was on his ass, a hand on his head.

"You, you caught me when I wasn't looking. I'd like to see you try again." Luxord stood up shakily as I rolled back on my ass and pulled up my pants.

"Go get Rude." Axel helped me to my feet as I held onto my sore stomach. Luxord was standing by the door, so I naturally didn't want to go towards it. I shook my head. "Roxas, go home." Axel gave me the keys to his motorcycle.

"I, I can't ride." I barely remembered how to ride a motorcycle from a year ago when Axel let me go two miles an hour in the backyard.

"Go home." Axel repeated slowly, so I dashed off for the motorcycle, relying on adrenaline to carry my feeble body. I heard Luxord coming after me, but then I heard more grunts and smacking. As I hopped on the motorcycle, I looked to see Axel and Luxord scrambling on the floor, so I put the key in the slot and tried to slowly warm up into a fast escape. That plan was a fail. I twisted the throttle too quickly and the motorcycle sped off as I fell off, watching Axel's pride and joy crash and skid on the asphalt. I could hardly feel my back as I panted on the ground.

I felt like shit. First I had to get my ass kicked, and then I brought Axel into it.

Axel!

I had to roll over on my injured body to see my fiancé, who I actually forgot was there for a whole minute.

I looked over and saw Luxord straddling Axel's ass, pinching his wrists behind him as Axel laid flat on his stomach.

"Axel." I moaned, not even capable of yelling.

"Rox, go home." Axel repeated as I weakly pushed myself onto my knees. Falling off the motorcycle didn't help my already sore and no doubt bruised body.

I saw Luxord pulling down Axel's pants, revealing his briefs.

"Go home!" Axel screamed at me as I stood up and dragged my body towards them.

"Take me." I couldn't carry my own weight anymore as I knelt by Luxord.

"Huh?" Luxord asked in shock after he pulled a finger out of his mouth. I stared at that finger, knowing where he wanted to shove it.

"Put it in me." I got on all fours, hoping to distract him enough so that Axel could go free.

"I do like a submissive blonde." Luxord grinned.

"Hurry!" I begged, wanting to be done with it all.

"If I let him go, surely he'll attack me again." Luxord twisted Axel's wrists even more.

"Ah!" Axel groaned in pain.

"Stop hurting him." I pleaded, using one hand to pull down my own pants. "Here, take it." I shuddered as I pushed my ass out further up in the air.

"After the redhead." Luxord said, so I cursed as I tried to think of what to do next.

"After me." Rude appeared from nowhere and kicked Luxord's chest so hard, he went flying off of Axel.

"Rude!" I exclaimed as Axel fixed his pants and lifted me to my feet.

"Come on," Axel carried me, though his body appeared just as injured as mine. We stood off on the side and watched as Rude kicked Luxord's ass, punching his jaw repeatedly before he kicked him in the nuts.

"Ouch." I squinted my own eyes as Luxord rolled onto his stomach in defeat.

"Rude?" Axel huffed as Rude delivered blow after blow to Luxord's face.

"Shit." I gulped, watching as blood squirted out of Luxord's obviously broken nose.

"Rude!" Axel shouted to end all this drama just as Rude head-butted the British bastard out of consciousness.

"I'll take him back to my place. Think you can ride there?" Rude asked Axel after he dropped Luxord's limp body on the asphalt.

"Here." Axel handed me over as Rude cradled me.

"Mmm." I bit my lip in pain as my back made contact with Rude's arms. I could feel my shredded skin as a result from sliding off the motorcycle.

"Let's go home." Rude whispered to me as he placed me in the back seat. I looked out the window as Axel lifted his trashed motorcycle and hopped on, riding it with ease.

Rude drove quietly as I craved Axel's warmth. When we made it back, Reno was wide awake and pacing the floor, which he said was because Axel called him to tell him what was going on before he showed up at the bar.

"What the hell Rude?" Reno cussed the second we made it inside.

"I'm sorry," Rude apologized as he gently set me down on the couch.

"You left us here! You left me all alone!" Reno reminded us before I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Rude repeated, attending to my injuries to see what exactly they were.

"What the fuck happened?" Reno seemed to be calming down to ask.

"It was that same blonde." Rude said as he got ice for me.

"See what happens when you leave for no good reason!" Reno put a hand to his head, his anger resurfacing.

"Reno, he's hurt; stop yelling." Rude grunted as he sat me up and slowly removed my shirt. "Shit, you're back is bleeding." Rude said as Reno rushed off to get a wet wash cloth.

"Your skin is peeling." Reno pressed the warm wash cloth against my skin as I let out a cry of pain.

"That hurts!" I yelled.

"Is he ok?" Axel made it through the door and sat by my side, squeezing my hand as Reno cleaned my back. I found it sweet that he rushed to my side the second he walked through the door, despite his own injuries.

"What happened?" Reno asked, so Axel told him everything while Reno finished cleaning me.

"Are you hurt?" Rude asked Axel, who shook his head.

"Just a little roughed up, but I'm not bleeding." Axel put a hand on my shoulder.

"You all need rest, now." Reno said, probably tired from watching how much Axel, Rude, and I all groaned with countless bruises.

Rude bandaged my back as Axel iced his chest, all while Reno wrapped Rude's bleeding knuckles.

"Goddammit Rude," Reno sighed as he applied another layer of bandages to Rude's hand.

"I'm sorry." Rude apologized while Axel moved the ice to a bruise on his bicep.

"Look what you did." Reno shook his head, going to the kitchen, returning with a beer.

"Reno, share." Axel whined as he extended a trembling hand.

"Here." Reno took Axel's hand and held the cold beer bottle over it to help with a swollen knuckle.

"Ahhh," Axel sighed as the pain meds kicked in, or at least that's how it looked with the goofy grin on his face.

"How's your back?" Reno asked me, so I shrugged, which hurt, just before Reno began lecturing us to not do such stupid things again, starting with Rude.

"You can't send Roxas away on his own in dangerous territory. And you Roxas, you should have called Axel before you even walked in there! And Axel, why on earth would you tell Roxas to wait outside the building when he should have just come back?" Reno grilled us all as we moaned in more pain.

"You're the one who sent him after Rude," Axel groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"If I would have known that he was at the bar, I wouldn't have let Roxas leave the house! Once you called me, I gave you strict instructions to tell them both to get their asses back." Reno put his hands on his hips.

"And I did." Axel winced as he readjusted his body on the couch.

"None of you were thinking, were you?" Reno shook his head in disappointment.

"There wasn't time to think. Things just happened." I spoke up shyly.

"Well you can be sure that nothing else will happen. You are all under house arrest." Reno glared as we nodded.

"You're already a good mother Reno, no need to give us the talk." Axel moved his ice pack to his head.

"Come on Mama, in bed." Rude stood up with a load moan.

"No! You three are all idiots for your own reasons." Reno huffed as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Of course we are," My fiancé huffed.

"I can't believe you'd run off, and to a gay bar!" Reno slapped Rude upside the head.

"Oww!" Rude grumbled.

"What the fuck Rude?" Reno's anger seemed to have resupplied itself.

"I'm sorry," Rude apologized.

"Here I am, fresh out of the hospital, wanting to get some sleep with the love and support of my family, and you run off to a fucking gay bar?" Reno shook his head. "Real fucking smart, bravo."

"Reno, stop." Rude looked up, his eyes hurting.

"Why would you leave me?" Reno's eyes looked just as hurt in return.

"Because I love you too much to see you smiling at another man." Rude confessed weakly.

"Rude," Reno let out an apathetic sigh.

"I know Roxas isn't competition, but you never smiled in the hospital, and I understand why. To see you smiling, and to know that I wasn't the cause…." Rude looked away. "if I didn't leave then, I would have broke down and lost it." Rude finished in a hushed whisper.

"Oh Rude," Reno put his arms around the tall, strong body before him, letting out a relaxing sigh. "I'm sorry." The redhead apologized sweetly.

"No, it's my fault." Reno confessed.

"I should have gone after you myself. It was wrong of me to send Roxas out there alone."

"Reno, don't be ridiculous, you just got out of the hospital." Axel reminded his brother.

"Mami, you're healing too. Come on, we can heal together in bed." Rude kissed Reno's cheek.

"We, we can?" Reno gulped.

"Mhm, let's go, I'll give you a massage." Rude kept an arm around Reno's waist.

"Fine, but you'll all be getting the rest of my talk, first thing in the morning." Reno shook a finger at us.

"Alright, anything you say mama," Rude walked his boyfriend towards the bedroom. Reno blushed in the nickname, but shook off his smile as he cleared his throat.

"You're all grounded!" Reno shouted before Rude shut the door behind them.

Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "Let's make an official rule to never ever go there again." Axel grunted as he sat up more on the couch.

"Agreed." I coughed, my stomach still burning.

"You ok?" Axel asked, so I nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I, I can't believe what just happened. It all went by so fast." Axel shook his head. "To be honest, I was scared shitless." Axel looked me in the eye.

"I was too." I rubbed my own arm, looking away.

"You, you were willing to be raped, so that he wouldn't hurt me." Axel stated calmly, and I nodded.

"Why?"

I looked up at Axel, confused at his confusion.

"Because I couldn't imagine watching you get what he wanted to do to you." I gulped.

"You didn't have to offer your own body." Axel said seriously.

"I was too weak to fight him." I shrugged.

"But you selflessly offered yourself as a replacement." Axel tried to look at me, but I couldn't look at him.

"I've been there before. I've been in that position more than you have. I wouldn't be able to watch you going through the pain." I admitted shyly.

"Roxas," Axel called my name, so I finally made eye contact with him. "That's love at its finest." Axel smiled at me, so I smiled back. I didn't know what to say or do, so I shrugged.

"I love you Axe."

"I love you too Rox." Axel cradled my head, unable to touch my sore back.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Come on, I'm exhausted." Axel laid down on the couch as I laid my chest on his, resting under his chin.

"Goodnight Axel." I kissed his neck, tears slowly trailing down my cheek in silence. I was in pain, I was still shaken up, and I wanted Axel's arms around my body more than anything, which I couldn't get with my injuries.

"Goodnight, my love." Axel squeezed my hand as he interlocked our fingers.

I couldn't fall asleep; the images of the past few hours replayed over and over in my mind as I tried to process all the pain. I could tell that Rude and Reno were going to make up, and when I heard Reno panting from his bedroom, I knew that they were already doing better. I caught a little bit of sleep, which was always cut short with the pain in my back. I couldn't move much, but I couldn't get comfortable either. I held tightly onto Axel, who was out cold, probably in pain and exhaustion with a little help from the pain medication that clearly didn't have an effect on me.

My stomach was in knots from being socked, my back was still peeling, and my head ached with the pain of the images of Axel being hurt because of my stupidity.

While I laid there that night, all I could think about was wanting to stay close to these people who I consider all to be family.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, I just want to say that you are all a bunch of pessimists! Lol, everyone, literally everyone predicted that Roxas would be raped again. Come on now, do I look that predictable? Ok so I can't blame you for thinking it would happen, but still! So when I first wrote this chapter like months ago, I constantly told myself I'd change/improve it, but I never got around to it, and with my midterm tomorrow and my final next week….yeah, not going to happen, sorry. But I hope that you liked this chapter, as is. Also, there will be a bit more (not much) about Reno and Rude in the next chapter, about the whole "running off to a gay bar" thing. So yeah, more about that coming up.

To H: Haha, I love the way you worded that with 'lather, rinse and repeat', as if it were so formulaic.

To Nakano-Hana: Haha, I know right, shocker! Yes, misunderstandings seem to be a constant in their lives, but I guess you'll have to keep reading to see where this takes them in their relationship. Star crossed lovers you say? Sounds like my life lol. Oh, it's like you read my mind/my story! Yes, the 'talk' will be coming up in a few chapters, I think, so no, you aren't thinking too hard about it =)

To Kindofabadger: Haha, I'm sorry he didn't listen. Aww, well I wouldn't have anything against Reno and Roxas *ahem* but if you want to see that, you should read Come Play With Us, my AkuRokuReno oneshot. Yeah, Reno does seem to be reaching out indirectly to Roxas for support since he doesn't feel like he's getting it from Rude .Haha, that ENTIRE scene with Sora and Roxas was based off of me and my roommate! I told her about the scene I was writing, and she's one of those girls that has her ENTIRE wedding planned out, so she started rambling and I started typing frantically and five minutes later, she asked what I was doing. I then told her how I wrote down everything word for word, her as Sora, me as Roxas. Glad to hear you liked it!

To Otwamewliart: Aww, glad to hear that you cried happy tears! Yes, I'm glad you understand. I feel like I have some readers who are hating on Axel a bit more than I think I would, because I understand how important trust is, and cheating completely breaks it. When I was cheated on, I kicked that loser out of my life haven't talked to him in over a year, since it happened. But then again, he isn't the Roxas to my Axel. These two are meant to be, and Roxas is working on the trust factor, but that doesn't erase history. You were scared with good reason, but I hope you liked the chapter.

To Cirxe145: as you can see, he did call Axel, but yeah I agree. Lol, as angry as I can make Rude in this fic, I couldn't make him cheat on Reno. I think Rude is too committed to do that. I don't think Rude was worried that Reno was cheating on him, rather, he just needed more attention. Well, you'll see, come next chapter, I think. I'm so disorganized right now. I've been dealing with a lot of person stuff so I'm not in the mindset to focus on anything atm, sorry . Thank you for reviewing!

To ZeltaFrost: Yes I think coming home helped Reno, and I love your Rude was rude joke ^_^ Xigbar is an A-hole and thankfully not in this chapter! Yay, you are the only one who predicted that Rude kicks Luxy where it counts! Such the optimist, and so correct!

To Keyblademaster13: Yes, I feel like my mind is going to burst, literally. I get really bad headaches from all of the information on a daily basis. It's ridiculous. Thank you! It means a lot to have your support ^_^

**Thank you everyone for reading. Please check out my other stories, I'm going to be writing as often as I can, which means more updates ^_^**

**Heart, Sarabellum.**


	10. Our Future?

That next morning, we really were grounded. Reno kept us in the living room with ice packs, heating pads, and soup as he gave us another lecture.

"Understood?" He ended by asking Rude, Axel, and I as we sat on the couch, nodding to everything he said.

"Yes sir." We all echoed.

"Good." Reno said before he plopped on the couch, in Rude's lap.

"Ugh!" Rude grunted as Reno got cozy.

"You're not leaving this couch. Any of you!" Reno barked.

"Yes mother," Axel groaned as he fed me some soup.

"Thank you." I slurped up another bite as Axel wiped the side of my mouth where Reno's chowder spilled.

"You're welcome baby boy." Axel kissed me softly on the cheek while Reno clung to Rude.

"I swear to God Rude if you ever leave me again,"

"I won't. I'm sorry. I was just jealous."

"Jealous? Why?" Reno asked, but Rude only sighed.

"I just, I wanted your attention," Rude looked away.

"So you went to a gay bar to get it from someone else?" Reno stood up angrily.

"No. I just went for a drink."

"You couldn't stop by a supermarket on the way and then come back?" Reno put his hands on his hips.

"I was just sitting in the car when I saw Roxas. When I saw him following me, I decided to go to the one place I thought he wouldn't follow." Rude confessed and I gulped quietly. "I just needed some privacy." Rude continued to look at his shoes.

"I don't understand," Reno looked confused and hurt by it.

"Ever since we started talking about having a baby, you've paid less attention to me. I don't like feeling invisible."

"I'm sorry Rude. I really didn't know." Reno frowned.

"It's fine." Rude said quietly.

"I don't like it when you leave me Rude. When Axel told me you went to a gay bar, I mean, what did you expect me to think?" Reno asked, hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to be somewhere where I wouldn't be followed." Rude said as I gulped, remaining quiet.

"But you were followed, and Roxas and Axel paid for it." Reno was getting angry again.

"I didn't intend for it to happen."

"But it doesn't change the fact that it happened Rude! My brother and his fiancé are stuck on the couch, in pain, all because you weren't thinking. Granted, they weren't thinking much either, but still."

"I, I'm sorry." Rude apologized for the hundredth time.

"I don't want your apology; I want your love. I want your full love and support because I'm still hurting Rude." Reno put a hand over his heart.

"You have it Reno. You have all I can offer. I've been working so hard while you've been in the hospital, I didn't realize that I needed some care too."

"What do you mean?" Reno tilted his head as he asked. Rude sighed, as if in shame.

"You said you need my full love and support, but I've been doing all I can to give it. I understand you're in physical and emotional pain…but, Reno, I need love too." Rude swallowed hard before he made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"I, I do love you," Reno said with a timid frown.

"I know, but I need to be reminded of it. I'm not just talking about sex. I, I miss the times when we were romantic."

"I'm sorry, I'm still mourning." Reno bit his lip.

"I felt like you were angry at me, because you only talked to me when you needed something. I want to feel needed, and I want to feel appreciated. I'm not just a friend, I'm your boyfriend and I want to feel that way." Rude confessed, looking a bit nervous, but certain about his words.

"I feel so stupid. You're right. I've been taking advantage of you." Reno hung his head.

"No, I, I just wanted to feel your love. Instead, I felt jealous. I know it's my fault because I don't say it, but I need you to remind me that you love me." Rude finally looked up as Reno gave a small smile.

"Rude, you know that I love you. And I'm sorry if I don't show it as much as you deserve. You really are the only person on this entire planet that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry for hurting you." Reno sat down shyly on Rude's lap.

"I'm sorry for being needy." Rude apologized back.

"Nonsense. Now that I know you were just needing attention, I won't stop." Reno smirked before he kissed Rude's lips.

"Mmmm, thank you mami." Rude smiled back before he made out with Reno.

Axel rubbed his thumb against my hand as we sat, smiling in adoration and hope for the adorable couple before us.

"I won't ever leave you again, Reno. I love you." Rude buried his face in Reno's neck, sighing loudly as he tried to relax.

"You better not. Still, I'm so proud of you for kicking the bad guy's ass." Reno changed moods once again and kissed Rude's cheek.

"Thank you baby." Rude combed Reno's long ponytail as it draped down Reno's back. Rude seemed pretty entertained with that as Axel held my hand tightly, and I tried to squeeze back with the little energy I had.

"I wish I could hold you properly." Axel frowned. "I shouldn't have told you to ride my motorcycle. I'm sorry." Axel apologized with hurt eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect me." I smiled.

"I really want to hold you right now." Axel sighed, clearly frustrated.

"His back is shredded Axe." Reno said disappointingly as I squirmed to adjust my body.

"It's alright." I scooted into Axel's lap.

"Rox, don't rush," Axel said cautiously. I took Axel's hands in mine and wrapped them around my hips and circled them on my lap, lacing his fingers together as I put my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered as Axel squeezed my lower tummy.

"I love you too babyboy." Axel kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your motorcycle." I gulped, still feeling like shit for that. The thing looks like trash, all scraped up on one side with scratches ruining the black paint.

"Rox, I, I don't care about that. I'd rather that thing be totaled than see you in the pain that you're in now." Axel put a hand on my cheek. "I wish I could have saved you."

"You did. Luxord would have killed me if you didn't show up and save me." I smiled, proud of my fiancé.

"I wish I could have done more." Axel gave a cheap smile.

"I wish you all could have used your brains more." Reno rolled his eyes before he opened the door to let Sora and Riku inside, since he called my twin to inform them of what happened.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Sora flipped out when he saw the bandages on my back.

"I'm fine." I said as he tried to hug me, but paused, not sure how to do so with my injuries.

"You three really couldn't take down one guy?" Riku asked as Rude shook his head.

"Trust me, he wasn't easy to take down."

"Yeah! Come on Riku, way to make us sound bad." Axel scoffed as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Rude made it look easy." I grumbled.

"Aww, I'm so proud of you." Reno switched moods once again as he sloppily kissed Rude's cheek.

"I don't think we'll ever see that bastard again." Axel said angrily, and I nodded.

"I sure hope not."

"From now on, no one is allowed back there, understood?" Reno put his hands on his hips. We all nodded.

For the next week, I stayed with Reno and Rude, on the couch, as the couple worked on their communication skills. I didn't mind sleeping on the couch, since I needed the space to let my back heal, and it did help the couple get the privacy they needed to work things out.

Reno explained how he saw me as the son he truly wanted, which was flattering considering I always thought I was some huge fail. Rude expressed his concern for not being loved the way he used to before all the baby business occurred, and now the two are working hard to improve the way they communicate.

The depression that Reno seemed to be stuck in while he was in the hospital was fading away, and with the medication the doctor's prescribed him, he was starting to return to his normal self. It was great to see him smiling and opening up to Rude, and as weird as it sounds, their routine goodnight sex seemed to help. I never meant to overhear it, but Reno never had a problem being….vocal…when he….finishes…so even though I always had the TV on, I still managed to hear their intimate moments.

It didn't bother me though, because I found their story to be really inspirational, so now Axel and I are using the same methods of honesty and consideration as we talk.

After the bar incident, we all somehow silently agreed to not speak of it. Axel's been treating me really nicely, as if that one decision I made to offer myself to Luxord really affected him.

I really wanted to address it, but since no one had mentioned it since, which now totals to three weeks, I decided to just ignore it.

"Rox, do you want to go see a movie? I want to take you out." Axel asked as he picked me up from Rude's and Reno's.

"We went out last weekend." I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed to take you out two weekends in a row?" Axel asked with a modest smile.

"Well I mean you can, but you don't have to." I felt bad.

"But I want to spoil you." Axel said after he drove me on his motorcycle back to his place. It took me about a week after the accident before I was willing to get back on that thing, and only because I trust Axel's skills to ride it. Axel was able to touch up most of the kinks that were a result of me crashing it, but the paint still needed to be fixed, which would cost more munny than Axel said was worth, considering our wedding is only getting closer.

"I appreciate it Axe. Is it just me, or are things…different?" I asked, wanting to address my curiosity, but I didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked as he parked his motorcycle.

"Well, ever since, you know, Luxord, I don't know, I just, I feel like things are ….different." I didn't know how else to word it.

"Different how?" Axel asked, not looking at me as he closed his garage door and we stepped inside the house.

"Like, you're trying to buy me a bunch of random stuff." I flat out confessed.

"Do you not like my gifts?" Axel asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I, I love them. The roses, the teddy bear, the candy, they all make me smile. I just, I don't want you to feel like you have to." I whispered, hoping that I wasn't hurting his feelings.

Axel nodded. "I'll admit that I, I feel really," Axel paused to think, "touched, that you would do what you did that night. You were willing to follow Rude in the dark night all alone, going to a place I know you hate, just to keep my brother happy. And if that wasn't enough, you stood up for me, when I was helpless. I, I hated the way I felt when he had me pinned." Axel dropped his backpack from his lifeless hands and squatted against the counter in the kitchen with his hands in his hair.

"I felt so worthless. I wanted you to leave, cause I didn't want you to see me crying." Axel looked up at me with hurting eyes. I sat by him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You've seen me in my weak moments. Besides, you were being so brave. You fought for me. I love saying that." I smiled as I kissed Axel's cheek.

"I tried, but I lost." Axel sighed.

"But you tried." I repeated, kissing his neck as I put an arm around his shoulders. "And I love you for that."

"I love you too." Axel kissed my temple and gently placed a hand on my still sore but healing back.

"I'm glad we had this talk." I smiled.

"Me too. See, we are making great progress, my beautiful fiancé." Axel smiled as he smooched my cheek.

"Yeah, we are. We're awesome like that." I laughed.

"Yes we are. So, is that no to a movie?" Axel asked and I shrugged.

"Honestly, I'd rather watch one here and snuggle." I blushed.

"Mmm, I could definitely use some good snuggling." Axel growled playfully in my ear as I giggled.

"You know that I love you, a lot, don't you?" I asked with a blush as Axel smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Axel combed my bangs out of my face as I fantasized about our wedding. "What are you thinking about?" Axel asked me as we gazed cheesily in each other's eyes. It was as if I was living in some romance movie, but it all felt so natural.

"About saying 'I do'." I confessed.

"I can't wait. You know that I'm proud of you, right?" Axel asked as I looked away.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Axel asked, putting a hand to my cheek.

"I'm just, I'm just sorry that it took us so long before I got my act together."

"No one's perfect Rox. We worked hard, especially you, and now it's paying off." Axel cheered me up, like always.

"Right! Now, let's start that movie." I stood up and led Axel to the living room, where we snuggled on the couch and watched a comedy.

Once the movie ended, all I could think about was Rude and Reno, trying to start their own family.

"Axe?" I sat up, wanting so badly what they wanted.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, not really paying attention as he scrolled through the TV channels.

"I, I want a baby." I said and Axel sighed.

"Why don't we focus on getting married first?"

"Why can't we talk about it?" I asked, upset.

"I think we should tackle one thing at a time."

"Tackle? Why do you make it seem like a bad thing?" I was hurt.

"It's not." Axel shrugged in defense.

"Well you're making it sound that way." I argued back.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think we're ready yet."

"According to you I'm never ready," I rolled my eyes, irritated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now Axel sounded offended.

"You're always holding me back cause you're scared, but I'm ready!" I was getting really emotional, because I wanted to have Axel's baby so damn badly. I hated how it was ruining our perfect day, but it was bothering me so damn much, I couldn't ignore it.

"Rox, relax. Let's just work on the wedding, and deal with everything else after." Axel shot down all my energy just like that.

"We're going to be married Axe! There are things that need to be discussed before that happens."

"Like what?" Axel stood up, curious.

"Like our careers, our schedules, our chores, and babies!" I stood up as well.

"We already agreed that we'd continue working the way we already are, and you'll move back in and we'll split our paychecks evenly to pay off any bills and expenses. Our schedules are set by our jobs so there's really nothing to talk about there, and as for chores, you do the cooking and I help out with the cleaning on my days off, so I think we're set." Axel shrugged but I only shook my head.

"Way to ignore the most important part."

"Rox, I said wait." Axel said, as if he were in charge of me.

"Are you pretending to be my parent or something?" I folded my arms, disgusted.

"I'm putting my foot down." Axel said, as if that made any more sense.

"I'm your fiancé not your child!" I yelled.

"Well you're acting childish." Axel shrugged.

"So are you!" I shouted.

"Would you stop yelling?" Axel's voice raised as I shook my head.

"NO! I have an equal say in this relationship and if you can't respect that then we shouldn't even be together!" I huffed after I released everything stored up inside me. Axel put his hands to his head, not in anger, but in exhaustion as he sighed.

"Ok, I'm listening." He said calmly and patiently. I didn't expect him to cooperate, so I gulped, thinking of what it was that I really wanted to say.

"I, I want to talk about kids, now." I remained strong.

"Ok, let's talk." Axel sat down, so I sat down beside him.

"I want to have kids." I didn't know what else to say.

"And we will." Axel gave me a cheap smile, as if to say that he didn't want to fight with me anymore.

"We will?" I half asked, half repeated after him.

"Yes," Axel nodded.

"So then why were you being all difficult earlier?" I held my head, frustrated.

"Because I know you want to go all into detail about how many kids, and what genders, and how far apart in age, and all of those details when in reality, I don't have the energy to talk about it right now." Axel shrugged so simply, it bothered me.

"Axel, it's our future kids we're talking about. I, I want you to be excited about it." I couldn't hold back my frown.

"Rox, I have been working double shifts and picking up overtime for the past three weeks to pay for the wedding. I don't even know how I'm awake right now," Axel gave me a sorry pout, so I stood up.

"Ok." I put my jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked as I got out my phone.

"Reno's." I sent a text to Reno as I put my shoes on.

"You're really that upset?" Axel stood up.

"No, Axe, I just need space and you said it yourself, you're too tired to talk to me, so why should I bother staying here?" I didn't wait for an answer, cause I wasn't sure if I was lying to be dramatic and prove a point, or if I was actually being honest with myself.

"Babe, I don't want you to leave. I just want to relax with you, and talking about such important things should wait until we're both ready emotionally and mentally." Axel tried to reason with me.

"I know, so since you need to wait, I'm going to wait somewhere else." I didn't see why he couldn't understand my point.

"Hun, what did I do?" Axel put a hand on my shoulder, but I knocked it off.

"Really? You just demeaned my hopes and dreams and you're asking what you did wrong?" I asked in a disgusted shock.

"Roxas, would you just listen for a second?" Axel put a hand on his head.

"No." I turned around.

"Quit being so stubborn." Axel grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I didn't want to feel trapped.

"Unbelievable. We've been doing so good for so long and now we're fighting." Axel let go of me as shook his head angrily.

"I just wanted to have a family with you cause I love you! Not my fault you don't care." I crossed my arms.

"I do care, but I want to prioritize our wedding, because I care about you more than anything." Axel put a hand over his heart.

"I, I don't want to hear it," I looked away; I didn't want to feel guilty. I knew that Axel had a point, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Then that's not my fault." Axel said quietly.

"Wow, way to blame me for everything, as always. Anything else that's been fucked up that you want to blame me for?" I rolled my eyes, looking for an excuse to throw things back in Axel's direction.

"Quit being a bitch." Axel reached for me but I pulled back.

"After you quit being an ass!" I yelled.

"Well there goes our perfect relationship." Axel sighed loudly.

"Yeah, it's all my fault, like always." I shook my head.

"Babe, stop. It's not your fault but you keep thinking that way and then you get mad at me for no reason."

"Cause you're blaming me!"

"I didn't say that you fucked up! I just said that we're fighting! God dammit would you stop making yourself the victim of everything?" Axel sounded upset at me.

"Well when you stop making me the victim maybe I will!" I got defensive.

"Baby, please," Axel tried calming down in an attempt to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"Don't call me that, I'm mad at you." I started walking towards the door until Axel got in front of me.

"Rox, I'm sorry. Let's try to work this out, ok?" Axel smiled but I scoffed.

"Goodbye Axe." I had enough as I left his house and started walking.

"Roxas! Rox it's a ten minute drive, let me at least give you a ride." Axel chased after me to the porch, barefoot.

"No, I don't want to touch you." I folded my arms.

"Baby, why are you being like this?" Axel asked, but I ignored him as I kept walking down the street. I didn't bother to turn around, but I didn't hear him following me, so I figured he gave up.

I don't know what caused me to snap the way that I did, but I just wanted Axel to understand how badly I wanted to have kids with him. I didn't mean to get angry at him personally, just at his reasoning. Either way, it was too late to turn back, and I figured that I might as well give both of us time to cool off.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **So, things have been busy, and kind of rough. Not really in the mood to bother you all with my personal drama, so I shall skip straight to the story review.**

**Ok, so we just saw more of Reno and Rude's healing, as well as yet another conflict with Axel and Roxas. This baby conflict is the highlight of the story, so get cozy lol**

To Luckycat222: Yay, glad to hear that you liked the last chapter ^_^ Sorry for the long wait.

To NakanoHana: Yeah, I hear ya. Some things work for some couples, not for others. Hahaha, no I mean, you're not the first to try to give fictional characters advice, and you shant be the last lol.

To ZeltaFrost: Aww, I know, self sacrifice has always been so emotional for me. Happy 17th birthday (sorry its late), and thank you for the review. Looks like there is some conflict between them though! Wonder how long it'll last.

To kindofabadger: Haha, yes, I like to keep people on their toes and I'm sure most of my readers expected the unexpected. I can't remember how I decided to use the 'mami' nickname, but I love it too ^_^ hahaha, yes, I use my roommates and friends all the time in my fics ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

To Xiola-Nobody: Awww, I like that! "Roxas is with a redhead that will kick ass for him". That's so sweet! Awww, I'm sorry. I miss America, but I don't think I've ever missed Mexico . Every time I went, I never had that great a time. Congrats on the niece! I know, I love Rude so super much! ^_^

To Vampy-Tels: Awww, thank you so much for that lovely review! Yes, please read any and all of my stories that fill your yaoi desires ^_^

To Otwamewliart: Yes, I understand, I'm the same way. Yay for no suicides on Reno's behalf lol!

To Josefina Eagle: Aww, thank you for reviewing! Means a lot to me. Glad to hear that you like this story.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Yes, Rude has saved the day, just like the sexy cutie he is lol. Predicting the almost rape? Lol, yes, bonus points for you hehehe. A wedding spoiler? Hmmm, well, once I write it, I'll let you know . haha, yeaaaah, I should let you know that I haven't even written the wedding scene yet. I know, I'm slacking . Yes Luxord is annoying in this story! Thank you young, avid, and wonderful reader!

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	11. All The Broken Pieces

I walked into Reno's house, just as the couple finished dinner, but sadly it was also near the end of their poker game. Not just any poker game, but strip poker. I paused the second that I walked through the door with the spare key that I had, my eyes averting elsewhere when I saw Reno sitting in his maroon briefs while Rude smirked, fully clothed.

"Whoa!" Reno covered himself with his hands as he closed his legs.

"Sorry," I turned around as Reno rushed to clothe himself.

"You came right on time, he just lost the round we were playing when you walked in." Rude actually smiled. It was good to see those two enjoying each other's company, even if I walked in on it.

"Oh, lucky me." I cleared my throat, trying not to look as bothered as I was. "I did text you that I was coming." I reminded Reno, who was buckling his belt.

"Yeah, well I was a bit distracted." Reno winced.

"So was I," Rude chuckled, which was a bit awkward, but I was just thankful to see them both happy and getting the attention that I knew they had been craving from each other.

"You ok?" Reno asked.

"Axel and I had a fight." I grumbled.

"About?" Rude asked and I sat on the couch.

"I want a baby but he won't even let me talk about it. He doesn't understand." I rolled my eyes.

"He does." Rude said and I looked up.

"Huh?"

"Axel wants kids too. Just …not the way that Reno and I tried." Rude said slowly, as if he were scared to still bring up that painful memory.

"Look Rox, Axel has a point." Reno winced as he joined me on the couch.

"He's being stupid and annoying." I mumbled.

"Hey! You don't talk about your fiancé that way, especially when he's my brother." Reno said and I looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Look, Rox, we all have our moments when we don't get along, but we have to learn to see past that. Axel loves you more than he could ever say. You have to trust him the way that he trusted you when you finally decided to stop cheating on him." Reno said and it hit me like a slap in the face. It stung, but I needed it.

"Yeah," I whispered, my mind having gone a blank at the painful reminder of all the shit I put Axel through.

"Just try to work things out with him as soon as you feel ready. The longer you two wait, the harder it'll be." Reno advised me, his tone much more loving.

"Kay." I took out my phone and dialed Axel's number.

"Hello?" Axel answered after letting it ring for a while and he sounded upset.

"Axe, can, can we talk?" I bit my lip, feeling guilty, remembering all the shitty pain I used to put this wonderful person through.

"About?" Axel remained short.

"I, I'm sorry." I apologized, wanting to say more, but not sure how, especially when Axel sighed loudly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this Rox." Axel said and I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Ok. Well, uh, when um, when you are, can you call me?" I asked nervously.

"I'll be at Reno's in an hour." Axel said, then hung up, leaving me to sigh next.

"Well?" Reno asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He's still mad, but he said he'll be here in an hour."

"Yeah, I know Axe. He needs to let himself calm down first. Don't worry, it'll be ok." Reno smiled at me and I nodded, wanting so badly to believe him.

That hour dragged by as I tried to occupy myself by playing poker with Rude and Reno, although there was no stripping involved this time.

When Axel did show up, he was more upset that I thought he would be, especially since I thought he was going to cool off during that hour apart.

"Hey," I tried to smile, but Axel's lips were stuck together in a straight line. "Look, Axe, I, I messed up. And, I'm really sorry for taking my frustrations out on you." I apologized sincerely.

"When you walked out on me, it was like we were back to all that drama from when you cheated on me. I don't like not knowing shit Rox. You can't just leave me like that. We're not just dating anymore." Axel scolded me and I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm trying to trust you. But if you leave me like that again, I, I can't help but draw the wrong conclusions."

"Axe, I won't ever cheat on you, I promise."

"You mean again?" Axel asked and I felt my heart crash to the floor. The weight of his words smacked my hopes down as I felt my lips part open with no words to escape.

"Look whatever's going on, you two need to work it out. Rude and I have our fair share of fights, but if you even want to think about getting married and having a baby together, you need to work on your communication skills." Reno cut in, just in time.

"Sit." Rude pointed to the couch, so both Axel and I obeyed.

"Rox, Axel can't read minds, so you need to be honest with him if you want him to understand you. And you also need to realize that you need to be there for him too. Axel, trust me, when you want a baby, you want your partner to want one too. Try and be supportive." Reno gave us tips as we sat there, side by side on the couch.

"Now make up." Rude said, as if it were that simple and easy.

"Axe, please, I love you so much. I, I'm trying to do everything I can to make up all the wrongs I've done." I said, feeling horrible.

"It's not that simple Roxas." Axel groaned.

"I know it's not. I wish I could say and do more to prove how badly I wish I could take away all the pain I've put you through." I frowned in my guilt.

"See, you say that, but you called me an ass and told me that you didn't even want to touch me. How am I supposed to feel when my fiancé tells me that he doesn't want to touch me?" Axel shook his head and I bit my lip. I knew what I wanted to say, but I knew that I'd only be making it worse.

"How am I supposed to feel when my fiancé talks down to me like I'm some dumb child?" I tried to hide the anger in my hurt voice.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, but,"

"But nothing!" I yelled angrily. "If you're going to say 'but', then don't bother saying shit at all! I don't want you scolding me, talking to me like I'm stupid or your kid, cause I'm not! And it pisses me off." I folded my arms at the end of my rant.

"Okay," Axel sighed, clearly unsure of what to say.

"I, I'm so sorry." I gulped, wishing there was a stronger word to express my regret for snapping the way that I did. It's one thing to express myself, but I pretty much contradicted myself by screaming at Axel about how I dislike the way he talks to me.

"Why can't we just act like a real couple? How can we expect to get married if we can't even handle our own arguments?" Axel asked me and I shrugged.

"I wish I knew Axe." I was running out of encouraging words.

"I'm getting really sick of these talks Roxas." Axel put a hand to his head.

"If there was something I could buy or make or do to erase all this drama within our relationship, I'd do it. I'd do anything if it meant being the person you want me to be." I frowned, but Axel's reaction shocked me. He looked at me in surprise, his eyes in serious thought as he slowly shook his head.

"N-no. Rox, I, I don't want you to be anyone but you." Axel reached for my hand, so I gladly gave it to him. "M-may-maybe we do fight a lot. Maybe we do yell and cuss and leave for a short break. But, at the end of the day, as long as we can honestly apologize and have that trust, that's all that really matters. I wouldn't love you if you weren't you Rox." Axel gave a faint smile as I blushed.

"You're already perfect, so I couldn't love you more Axel. I do need to work on showing it though. I promise I will. I really am trying. And I'm really really sorry for causing our fight today." I smiled as I kissed his hand.

"You didn't cause it. I did, and I'm sorry for hurting you Rox. I love you too; I love you so much that the idea of you loving anyone but me scares the shit out of me." Axel confessed.

"Only you Axe." I tried to smile.

"And you're the only one for me." Axel used the tips of his fingers to sweep my bangs out of my face. "If you want to talk about having kids, then we should." Axel smiled at me.

"Thank you. I, I'm sorry I was being a jerk about it." I apologized sincerely.

"I forgive you." Axel put a hand on the side of my head and kissed my temple. "I love you." Axel hugged me as I lazily hugged him back.

"I love you too." I smiled. "And we can wait till you've had some decent sleep before we talk." I tried to lighten the mood, and it worked.

"Thank you baby," Axel held me lovingly as I sighed into his chest.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning." Rude stood up and stretched.

"Night." I said as Rude left.

"I'm going to join him. I'm tired too. You two behave." Reno hugged Axel and I goodbye.

"Come on, let's go home." Axel offered me his hand.

Once we got back to his place, I changed into my pajama's as Axel showered, and he changed in the bathroom, depriving me of seeing my fiancé naked. While he was showering, all I could think about was rinsing him clean with my own hands, using my palms up and down his muscles and feeling his firm abs under my fingertips. By the time he turned the water off, I was already deep into my fantasy of showering with my beautiful fiancé. I couldn't help but shed my black shirt and pajama pants, hoping to seduce Axel into make-up sex by staying in nothing but my boxers.

"I'm so tired." Axel came out of the bathroom in grey pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"I'm not." I said, flirting.

"Well you can stay up, cause I'm going to bed." Axel didn't even look at me as he dried his wet hair with his towel.

"You, you don't want to stay up with me?" I asked, trying to sound hurt.

"It's getting late and I have to work in the morning." Axel said, rifling through his desk for stupid work documents.

"But you had a ten hour shift today," I reminded him.

"Overtime." Axel didn't even turn to speak to me.

"Axe, I don't like you working so much." I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn't start yet another fight.

"Well I want to give you the best wedding and honeymoon ever, so it's just for a few more months." Axel said, as if he had been telling himself that from the start.

"But I don't want you this tired and upset."

"I'm not upset." Axel said clearly.

"But you don't even want to spend time with me." I whined, wanting to have make up sex with him so badly.

"Rox, don't ever word it like that again." Axel turned to face me, not happy at all. "I do want to spend time with you, but I have to be at work in five hours, so I have to be up in four, and I got four hours of sleep last night before working for ten hours. I'm tired." Axel kept his eyes strictly on mine as I sighed.

"Kay." I frowned.

Axel sighed in his tired state before he sat on the foot of his bed. "What do you want to do?" he asked, but I didn't understand the context of his question.

"Huh?"

"Right now, what would you like to do? Do you want to watch a movie? Did you want to play cards? You want to spend time together, so what do you want to do?" He looked serious about depriving himself of more sleep, just to make me happy.

"I want you to get the sleep that you need." I gulped, but he shook his head.

"No, that's not what you wanted a second ago. So tell me, what do you want to do?" Axel almost looked angry, but I decided to just risk it and be honest.

"We, we could have make-up sex," I suggested, horny and wanting to solve it.

"No," Axel said quietly.

"You serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not until we're married." Axel said and I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Are you fucking serious? First we weren't supposed to sleep together until we were married, but we already broke that rule, so why can't we break this one?"

"Because sleeping in the same bed together while grieving Reno's loss and Luxord's stupidity is different than just fucking." Axel snapped back.

"Why do you get to make all these rules?" I asked, getting angrier.

"Because I'm trying to save our relationship!" Axel yelled as I panted.

"Save? So you think that if it were up to me then we'd be broken?" I was offended.

"Dammit Rox! You never understand! You're always jumping to these wild conclusions thinking that I'm making it your fault but I'm not! I'm just trying to give us something to look forward to on our fucking honeymoon!"

"We're not virgins!" I screamed. "I've seen your dick and you've seen mine! What difference does it make now?" I didn't get his point at all.

"Cause I want to feel like I did when we first made love." Axel whispered, looking me in the eye as his teared up.

"I," I didn't know how to respond.

"I, I love making love to you Rox. I just want those butterflies the way we used to get them. I want to feel like I did when we first became one." Axel gulped before he looked away.

"Ok." Was all I could say as I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I'm making you wait." Axel got up from the foot of his bed and sat down at his desk chair, looking defeated.

"No, no Axe, you're right. I, I want those butterflies too." I smiled, getting off of the bed next so I could sit on his lap. "I still remember how nervous I was that first time." I blushed as Axel smiled at me.

"I think I was even more nervous." Axel timidly chuckled.

"Not possible. Do you have any idea how intimidating it was to be naked in front of someone as gorgeous and sweet as you for the first time?" I asked as Axel closed his eyes, smiling.

"Thank you." He said, opened his eyes, and kissed my lips.

I put my arms around his neck as we sat there, holding each other tightly.

"I'm getting tired babe." Axel rubbed my naked side.

"Ok." I said, accepting the fact that sex would have to wait.

"Just a few more months. Then, we'll be married." Axel smiled at me, so I nodded.

"I can't wait to call you my husband." I kissed his cheek ever so softly.

"Me either baby." Axel stood up, gently guiding me off of his lap. "I'll be on the couch." Axel kissed my lips quickly before he left. I fell asleep alone in Axel's bed, clinging to his pillow, wanting to feel his body so badly.

I know that waiting is important to Axel, but that doesn't make it any easier for me. I'm hurting, still from Luxord, still from my shitty past, and all I want is Axel's warmth. But after all the broken promises I've made, it's about time that I start putting back all the broken pieces.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is really short but I'm exhausted, and feeling extremely down. Basically my friend who I'm crushing on just came out to me as bi, but then he got 'drunk' and tried to make a move on me (very indirectly, but still existent), then the day after he told me he wasn't really that drunk, so now I don't know what to think but I don't ever plan on telling him about my crush because he currently has a bf he's been dating for a while. Ugh too much drama. I need to sleep before I turn into Zexion from my other story A Taste of Loneliness….so yeah, I'm going to write author responses and then try to nap for an hour or two before my dorm is making me do stupid initiation crap . I'm clearly just now in a good mood right now, sorry!**

To Luckycat222: Yes, the fighting seems to be a pattern in their life sadly. Reno and Rude are always adorable ^_^

To NakanoHana: Lmao, I love how blunt you are. I totally see your point, and I do agree. I'd also like to remind you that their relationship started out as all of those things (unequal, unstable, and abusive). As more chapters come out, there will be flashbacks that take you back into what the relationship used to be like, and it's sad, but this is improvement. But yeah, they clearly have a LONG way to go.

To kindofabadger: Yeah, it's really a sad pattern, huh? Aww, yeah, I agree! Reno and Rude make for a good inspiration.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Reno is such a cute 'mom', hahaha! Sorry, I can't kill off Luxord . Lol, I hope it doesn't seem too long, I have a habit of doing that _ The wedding is….has….has yet to be written _ I'm so sorry! I want to write it soon so I can hurry up and post it, but it feels like a chapter that will need a lot of time and dedication, which I currently don't have :/ Thank you so much for understanding. It means a lot to me. I hope all is going well in your life.

To Namine-roxasinlove: Aww, thank you! It's so great to hear such feedback! Thank you for reviewing.

To Josefina Eagle: Yay, a review! Hehe, thanks, I really need to start writing that wedding scene lol.

To Cirxe145: Lol, yeaaaaah, that plan didn't last long, but hopefully things will look up for them, I mean, it seems like they're making progress yet again.

To ZeltaForst: No worries, I hope life for you is going good. Yes, Axel and Roxas are another story….but also this story! XD Sorry I'm so cheesy haha. Aww, I'm sorry! I wish I had a bf to fight with. I'm crushing on a Nathan right now. He's so adorable, but taken and its really hard to be friends with someone who's already in a long lasting relationship, and even harder when they aren't completely straight _ I need a distraction lol. Oh well, like Roxas in this story, I have an act for making my life harder somehow without really realizing it .

To Xiola-Nobody: Awww, yeah, too bad Reno couldn't adopt Roxas for some weird Uncle X nephew relationship haha. I like that reasoning, how arguments and relationships do go hand in hand, cause I agree but yeah, both of them really are making it harder than I think it needs to be. Well at least he didn't see Zexion or Luxord walking home!

To Otwamewliart: Haha, trust me, when I jump back and forth, working on my many different stories, it's really easy to forget that Zexion can't use full sentences all the time, and with Can You Keep My Secret, it's hard to remember that Axel doesn't call Riku by his name. It's very tricky and complicated to write these different pairings with their unique characteristics. Aww, ok, sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it ^_^

**Thank you everyone for the patience and support and for reading!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	12. The Broken Embrace

I went back to living with Sora and Riku that next morning, since the wedding was nearing and Sora and I still had so much to plan.

"Are you ready to discuss the guest list again?" Sora asked as I groaned.

"Again?" I whined.

"Roxas, we have to make sure that we don't forget anyone, or that we don't miscalculate the numbers." Sora reminded me as I sighed loudly. We reviewed the list at least three times, all the way through, before I begged for a break.

"Thanks. I think my eyes are starting to see things." I closed my eyes and rubbed them.

"I decided that we can use our break by going through catalogs to get more theme ideas." Sora of course had to ruin my break by throwing in another task to the mix.

"Why?" I asked dramatically as I face palmed the table.

"Oh quit your complaining." Sora threw a magazine by my face. I sighed as I sat up, opening the magazine and flipping through page after page.

I was about to die of boredom as Sora started flipping through the last wedding catalog when Reno called my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Rox, can you and Axel come over?"

"He should be at his house since he just got off of work, and I'm at Sora's, but I can ask him to pick me up and take me. When do you want us to stop by?" I asked, wondering what it was that drove Reno to request our visit.

"As soon as possible."

"Ok. Is everything alright?" I had to ask you be sure.

"Yes everything's fine, don't worry. I'll make dinner for you guys as well. See you soon." Reno hung up as I pondered what it was that he wanted us over for.

"What did Reno want?" Sora asked as I shrugged.

"He didn't say, other than that he wants Axel and I to stop by as soon as possible."

"You're not just saying that to get out of planning?" Sora had to ask.

"As much as I wish I was that creative, I hadn't thought of that yet." I smirked as I dialed Axels number and gave him Reno's message. Within twenty minutes, Axel picked me up and we were riding to Reno's.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel asked Reno after his brother opened the door.

"Not much. How are you two doing?" Reno asked and Axel shrugged.

"Things are great."

"That's good to hear." Reno welcomed us inside.

"So what did you want us over for?" I asked nervously as we sat in the couch. Rude came out of his bedroom and sat in his favorite his chair just before Reno plopped in his lap.

"Well, Rude and I talked about it, and after meeting with my doctor, we all think it's best if we try and adopt." Reno smiled. I could see the inner disappointment laced deeply in his deceiving smile, but I smiled big in exchange.

"Aww, that's wonderful news." I compensated for Reno's well disguised disappointment.

"Thanks Roxas. Granted, we wanted to try for our own, but as long as I have my Rude, I'll have the only family I need." Reno smiled honestly as Rude pulled him closer to his side.

"You're more than I could ever ask for." Rude said, his voice flat, but his words still rang sincere.

"Aww, I love you Rude," Reno cupped Rude's face and kissed him.

"Love you too mami." Rude said after the long kiss.

"So do you two know what gender?" Axel asked and Reno nodded quickly.

"We want a boy, don't we Rude?"

"A boy will be easier for me...us...when he gets older." Rude said and I couldn't hold in my urge to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rude asked me so I shrugged.

"Oh, I just, I couldn't imagine you raising a girl now that I think about it." I giggled again.

"Rude would make a great daddy no matter what." Reno kissed the top of Rude's shaved head.

"Thanks, it's nice to know that someone has faith in me." Rude glared at me so I winced nervously.

"Do you have an appointment with any adoption agencies yet?" Axel once again pressed for more information.

"Actually," Reno smiled like he had a secret.

"What?!" Axel asked excitedly.

"We uh, we are," Reno started, then turned to Rude.

"We're picking up our son this weekend." Rude finished for Reno while Axel and I got excited.

"Congratulations!" Axel hugged his brother while I shook my head in disbelief.

"That's amazing! That was so fast too!" I remarked.

"Well we already knew that we wanted a boy, less than two years old, so that helped speed things up." Reno shrugged.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't believe the wonderful words.

"Wow you two. That's, that's tremendous!" Axel shook his head, none of us able to accept the reality of such great news.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Reno smiled widely.

"How long have you two known?" I asked, wondering why they hadn't told anyone sooner.

"To be honest, we found out a little while ago. We wanted to tell you two, but there was still a lot of uncertainty, and after what happened the last time we tried to start a family, we decided that it'd be better to wait till we knew that everything was definite. Besides, we know that you two are so busy with the wedding planning, so we didn't want to interfere." Reno shrugged.

"Not at all! I'm so excited for you two! I can't wait to be an uncle." I clapped my hands.

"Thanks." Rude said dryly.

"Are you nervous at all?" Axel asked Rude who blushed.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine." Reno assured his love.

"Damn, this is so unreal." I wanted to show the couple just how happy for them that I was.

"It still hasn't even hit me yet." Rude gulped.

"I'm sure it'll kick in once you bring him home." Axel smiled.

"What's his name?" I quickly asked, wanting to know more.

"Our baby's name is Reed." Reno grinned as he squeezed Rudes hand.

"Reed? Aww that's such a cute name! How old?" I continued to ask for more information.

"He's eight months." Reno clapped his hands together in joy.

"Man, I am so happy for you guys." Axel shook his head, probably still in disbelief.

"Thank you. So how's the planning going?" Reno switched subjects as I shrugged.

"Sora and I are almost done with the wedding planning."

"What are the plans for the honeymoon?" Rude asked and I opened my mouth, about to answer before I paused.

"We, we haven't even started!" I panicked.

"Riku and I already have everything set for the honeymoon, down to the last detail." Axel hooked his arm around my waist.

"You what?" I asked in surprise.

"Riku and I have been working on the honeymoon since you and Sora have been working so hard in the actual wedding." Axel smiled at me.

"So where are we going? What are we doing?" I asked, not sure if my mind could handle any more positive news in one hour.

"It's a surprise." Axel tapped the tip of my nose with his finger.

"Axe!" I whined, but Axel shook his head.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Axel winked at me, so I huffed.

"Does Sora know?" I had to ask.

"Nope. He thinks he has to plan it, but I think Riku will let him know before he gets too far in the planning." Axel shrugged.

"But I want to know. How will I be able to pack if I don't know what I'll need?" I tried to present a convincing argument.

"Nice try, but I'm packing for you, so don't worry." Axel grinned. I folded my arms like a disgruntled child.

"Fine."

"Oh don't be grumpy." Axel held me as Reno shook his head.

"You'll love it Rox, trust me."

"How does Reno know but I don't?" I pushed Axel away playfully.

"Well he and Riku need more help planning a honeymoon than Rude did his fist time changing a diaper." Reno laughed.

"It smelled." Rude grunted.

"Baby I hate surprises." I pouted.

"I know you do, but just this once?" Axel asked so I sighed.

"Alright, but you owe me." I stuck my tongue out.

"Deal, what do you want?" Axel sat up straight.

"Hmmm," I tapped my chin. I wanted to scream that I wanted his baby, but I didn't want to start anymore drama. "I want a puppy." I finally said.

"You what?" Axel asked, shocked.

"I want a pet with you, and I think it'll be good practice." I shrugged.

Axel looked to Reno, who nodded, and then back at me. "Ok, well, what kind?" Axel didn't sound completely convinced.

"Something small and cute." I smiled.

"Like you?" Axel smirked.

"I'm not small!" I shouted, but even Rude chuckled.

"I was just kidding." Axel put his hands up in defense.

"Whatever, you better be referring to my height." I glared at Axel, although even if he was commenting about my height, it was still an insult.

"Of course, I would never refer to your sexy manhood as being small." Axel held my head still with both of his hands before he attacked my cheek with a kiss.

"Good. Now, I want the puppy to be just a few months old, right after our honeymoon." I said and Axel sighed.

"Alright. It's a big decision Rox, so feel free to think about it more and change it if you want." Axel said so I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't want a puppy we can get a goldfish, or is that too dangerous too?" I tried to contain my sarcasm, but failed.

"Rox, calm down."

"I am calm." I felt my voice strain a little.

"Ok, well let's just think about it. I agree that getting a puppy would be good practice, but I do think we should think more about it and agree that we'd have the time and resources to care for it." Axel reminded me of the mature way of handling things, so I exhaled loudly in thought.

"You're right. After the honeymoon I'm going back to working full time, and I'd rather save up for a real baby." I thought aloud.

"Not to mention I still need to pay to paint my motorcycle." Axel said under his breath.

"I said I'm sorry!" I was quick to spit out.

"Baby, it's fine. It's not your fault and luckily I'm a mechanic so all I need is a paint job. Just relax please?"

"I am relaxed!" I yelled, not really helping my point.

"Obviously," Axel muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I shook my head angrily.

"I don't get it, I don't even know why we're fighting anymore." Axel put his head in his hands.

"Of course you don't know! It's my fault, remember?" I said a bit louder than I first intended.

"Rox, please, I don't like hearing you yell at me." Axel said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Me too," Axel didn't look at me, and I could tell that he was thinking, so I scooted closer to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled and over-reacted. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you." I rested my head on his shoulder. Axel was silent at first, which scared me, but when he spoke next, I knew we had made some progress.

"I'm sorry that my lack of trust has caused you to assume the blame on yourself."

"It's ok," I blushed, not sure what else to say after his sweet comment that really made me feel better.

"I love you," Axel nudged his nose against my cheek, having a cute moment as he wriggled his nose on my face. I giggled, trying to stay positive to save our relationship.

"I love you too Axe, so very much." I turned my face and rubbed the tip of my nose against his.

"Awww," Reno mocked our cheesiness.

"Hey Rox," Axel pulled back as I gulped, trying to take in just how lucky I was to have such a loving and forgiving fiancé.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling shyly, looking forward to his next words.

"We're getting married soon." Axel reminded me as I gulped, nervous at the realization.

"We're, we're going to be married." I smiled shakily, not sure if it was my excitement or my worries that had me so concerned.

"You two are going to have a great honeymoon." Reno smiled at me.

"I seriously can't wait Axe! Can we get married now, please?" I begged impatiently.

"You and Sora have worked so hard to plan our wedding, so wouldn't it be a waste not to have it?" Axel chuckled as he pulled me into his lap.

"He has a point." Rude said, so I sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait." I faked a grumpy look before I nestled my hair up into Axel's chin as I rested against his neck.

"That tickles," Axel rubbed his chin on my wild spikey hair.

"I love you Axe." I closed my eyes.

"I love you my beautiful bride," Axel rubbed my back, relaxing me as I fought the urge to sleep comfortably in his arms.

* * *

That night, as I slept on Reno's couch, I couldn't stop thinking about the complexities of Axel's and my relationship. I don't like admitting it, but our relationship used to be so unhealthy, that it's a miracle we're engaged. Hell, it's a miracle that we're even civil with each other! I remember the days when we used to yell and scream, and I used to hit Axel, a lot. I'm not proud of it, but I knew that since Axel was too sweet to fight back, I would hit him over and over, and like the gentle giant he is, he took it. For a couple months, that was our system. I would cheat on him, he'd act like I never did, but when it came up somehow as it always did, he'd flip out. I'd get frustrated and hit him, and usually he just sat there as I roughed him up. There was one time, though, where I pushed him to an edge that I never knew existed.

It was about three or four months into our relationship, and after I failed to hide a raw hickey on my neck, Axel lectured me pointlessly.

"I know," I rolled my eyes, not even listening to what he was saying.

"I don't know why I fucking bother." Axel sighed loudly.

"Me either," I smiled. At least we could agree on something.

"Shut the fuck up," Axel hissed.

"You're the one blabbering on and on!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Fuck you," Axel shook his head as he took a step forward to leave the kitchen, but of course, I couldn't just leave him be. As he walked past me, I stuck my foot out and tripped him.

"Seriously?!" Axel whipped around and shouted.

"It was an accident!" I tried to defend myself with a blatant lie.

"Bull fucking shit!" Axel pushed me further back against the fridge.

"Owww!" I screamed, even though it didn't hurt at all.

"Quit being a bitch." Axel blew me off as he pushed me harder.

"Stop hurting me!" I screamed loudly.

"Shut up!" He yelled, squeezing my arm as if he were threatening me.

"Fuck you!" I tried to piss him off enough to make leave me alone.

"Why not, you're fucking everyone else out there!"

"Help!" I screeched as I let fake tears fall steadily.

"Oh my fucking god! You're such an attention whore!" Axel let go of me and started walking away.

"I hate you!" I followed after him and punched his back. Axel kept walking, unfazed by my weak violence. I hit him repeatedly, following him step after step as he walked towards his room.

"I hate you! You big tall meanie! You," I was interrupted when Axel turned around, shoved me on my ass, and then locked me outside of his room.

"If you don't open this door right now, I'll go cheat on you again!" I hollered.

"Like opening the door will change that," Axel scoffed from the other side of the door.

"Come out here and take it like a man, pussy!" I kicked the door. I learned that day that the worst thing to ever call Axel is a pussy, and I learned that lesson the hard way.

Axel opened the door and I rolled up my sleeves, but before I could even throw a punch, Axel socked me in the eye. I fell to my knees, gasping in a shocking pain.

"Hah, ah," I gulped nervously, realizing just how scary my own boyfriend could be.

"Take it like a man, pussy." Axel said so calmly as I remained on the ground.

"N-no," I whispered, my eyes leaking.

"Such an attention whore." Axel turned around to go back to his room, but of course, stupid me, I had to make it worse.

"Say it to my face!" I used adrenaline and rage to get to my feet.

"Stupid attention whore!" Axel pinned my shoulders to the wall and shouted at me.

"Let me go you prick!" I tried to wriggle free.

"You think you're so tough, but you're just as pathetic as you are helpless. If I wasn't so merciful, I could have kicked your ass whenever I pleased." Axel glared harshly at me, and as I looked deep into his furious emerald eyes, I could tell he was considering it. And worst of all, I could tell that he was right.

"Axel?" I whispered so quietly in utter fear of what I realized he was capable of.

"You're not worth my energy," Axel pushed me down and as I sat on my ass, I looked up to him, still shaken up.

"Worthless," I put a hand over my own heart, saddened by the reality of my words.

"You're not getting any pity from me. I'm through with your hissy fits." Axel went to his room but didn't even bother to shut the door. I decided to go on the defensive side, so I slowly sniffled, bringing more fake tears to my eyes, going for the cute and helpless approach.

"Axe?" I whined as I stood in front of where he laid on his bed.

"What?" he kept his eyes closed.

"Hold me?" I sniffled extra loud.

"I don't even want to look at you." Axel rolled over.

"Why do you hate me?" I cried louder.

"Are you fucking serious? You were just hitting me screaming that you hate me!" Axel sat up angrily.

"I didn't mean it!" I sobbed wildly.

Axel growled loudly, grabbed my arm, and threw me over his lap. Before I could register what was happening, he pulled down my pants and started spanking my ass.

"I don't mean it, I don't mean it!" Axel mocked me as he hit me repeatedly.

"Ow! Stop! Axe please! Please!" I begged, hating how tightly he held me down.

"You want me to let you go?" Axel screamed down at me, and I nodded as I bawled.

"Alright, go!" Axel pushed me off of his lap, which in turn pushed me off the bed.

I landed on my back, which knocked the wind out of me as I stared up at the ceiling, mind and body numb.

"Get up." Axel stood over me, but I shook my head in fear.

"Get up!" Axel kicked me and I closed my eyes, only opening them when I felt Axel's hands on my shirt, pulling me to my feet just before he slammed my chest and stomach against the mattress.

"Ah!" I gasped, hoping he'd end it there.

"You think you can do whatever the fuck you want, and then justify it by saying that you didn't mean it? Huh? Well let's see how you like it!" Axel took me then and there, fucking me dry as he impaled me over and over. I cried the entire time, waiting for him to end as he laid on top of me, pounding roughly into me.

"Stop!" I screamed after I had had enough.

"I didn't mean it!" Axel scoffed as he stood up and pulled out.

I slowly curled my legs up to my body, moaning in pain and fear as I hoped he would leave.

"I know you cheated on me last night. You didn't even need to be stretched." Axel was smarter than I gave him credit for. "And you have a hickey on your fucking ass." Axel slapped my ass as I let out a whimper. "You seriously let someone other than your boyfriend chew your ass? Like, literally, chew your ass?" Axel asked in disgust as I sniffled to myself.

I thought that if I stayed silent long enough, he'd leave. That thought proved to be false, because he leaned over the bed, bunched my ass cheeks in his hands, and bit down hard with his teeth.

"Nyaa!" I let out a howl of discomfort. I gasped quickly before I stared shaking. "It hurts!" I squirmed relentlessly.

"Well it hurts when you treat me so poorly!" Axel stood up straight, and I once again went for the cute and defenseless approach. I sniffled loudly, blinking tears out as I held my fists under my chin.

It went quiet for a couple minutes as we both remained still.

"Rox," Axel said quietly, and I knew that he already regretted his actions.

"Please, leave," I whispered, wanting him to feel guilty so I wouldn't have to.

"Rox," Axel reached for me, and when he touched my arm, I let out a dramatic cry, wailing all over again just to make him feel bad. "Baby, baby shh, don't cry." Axel laid next to me and held me as I continued to deceive him.

"My butt hurts!" I sobbed, wanting him to fix it.

"I'm sorry. Here, better?" he asked as he rubbed my skin softly. I shuddered as I gave small nods.

"Better," I whispered as I put my arms around his neck. Axel massaged my back as we laid quietly for half an hour. The worst part was, I wasn't even hurting all that bad physically, and I didn't even care about his emotions. All along, I was only acting hurt so that he would feel guilty, in a pathetic attempt to push the blame on someone other than myself. I was too much of a coward to take responsibility for all the times I cheated on Axel, so instead, I would intentionally make him so angry, hoping he would break and treat me poorly, cause if he did, then I wouldn't be the only imperfect one.

"I'm sorry I forced you to do things you didn't want to." Axel apologized first, as always. Whenever I apologized first, it was clear I never meant it.

"Sorry I made you mad." I followed his lead, too tired to argue back.

"I love you Roxas. I just hate not being enough for you. I hate how you so carelessly cheat on me." Axel kept me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I try not to," I bit my lip. Axel sighed and cuddled closer to me.

"Let's just go to bed." Axel didn't even bother to fix his pants, and I was still partially naked, but we snuggled in the broken embrace that defined our relationship.

"Night." I whispered against his chest.

"Night." Axel said stoically before we both fell asleep.

It's weird to think about how easily I accepted that kind of a relationship with Axel in the past. It wasn't uncommon for me to hit him, or for us to yell and blame each other for pointless shit. When I think about it now, we really have made huge improvements. I mean, we don't hit each other, we hardly ever raise voices, and never to the extent we used to. We don't say meaningless shit just for the hell of it, and we understand each other after we talk things through. Really, we had reason to be proud. The sad thing is, I had to think about our past to feel better about where we are now.

I couldn't take it any longer, so I texted Axel that I missed him and love him. Within a minute, he texted me back the same thing. I smiled on the couch, gripping my phone tightly as I asked him to call me.

"Hey, you ok?" Axel called me, and as needy as I felt, I knew I needed to hear his voice.

"I, I love you." I felt so stupid, but I almost didn't even care.

"I love you too baby. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I just, I needed to hear you say it." I blushed alone.

Axel chuckled, "Well I'm always happy to do so. Get some sleep, ok my beautiful fiancé?"

"Ok. I love you Axel." I said once again.

"Love you too." Axel laughed.

"Bye." I hung up, knowing that Axel had work early in the morning. I thought about how proud I should be of the two of us, for how far we've both come. I knew we had a long way to go, but it was like we finally able to glue the pieces back, and now, we're just waiting for the glue to dry.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Ok, so I keep getting a bunch of reviews about how messed up their relationship is, and yes, I agree. Seriously though, in the first story, they were far worse, so progress (at least in my mind) is still being made. This story is going to start moving really fast (Like the scenes with baby Reed to come!) Just because I have NO time and way too much to do for school. I'm extremely tired right now, and feeling a bit down, but I hope that you all have a wonderful day!**

To Nakano Hana: I've always been really blunt, but I think it's a quality I actually appreciate in others, so I don't mind having it myself lol. Aww, thanks, I'm honored! Yeah, I like good morals and happy endings myself!

To kindofabadger: Yeah, I know some girls who are like Roxas though, which I find a bit annoying and melo-dramatic, but Roxas has always been a dramatic character in this story. I'll make sure to work on it though.

To Josefina Eagle: Thanks! Things are alright, but very busy and its making it harder to write, or to even want to write . I hope your life is going well!

To Zelta Frost: Yeah, I feel like everyone gets mad, and everyone has their reasons, so in the end, it's all ok haha! Ok, I'll be sure to respond!

Thanks for reading!

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	13. Just Perfect

I continued to spend the next couple days working as I spent my nights with Sora, finishing up as much wedding planning as we could. Of course, the second I told Sora that Riku and Axel had planned our honeymoons, Sora grilled Riku for information. Sadly, Riku is even better at keeping quiet than Axel, so it was completely useless.

I was doing my best to raise as much munny as I could at work, while still attending therapy sessions and just when I didn't think that things couldn't be busier, Reno and Rude invited Axel and me over to meet their new baby.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" I squealed at Axel's house, where I met my fiancé so we could ride together to his brother's place.

"Reno just texted me that the baby woke up from his nap, so we should head over." Axel stood up from the couch.

"Ok, I can't wait!" I bounced up and down, as if the baby were my own.

"You're seriously that anxious?" Axel asked with a tame smile.

"Well yeah! I love little kids." I smiled wide.

"Alright, let's go." Axel said plainly as he exited his house.

We rode in silence, and the second Axel turned off his motorcycle, I ran to the door, knocking like a wild man.

"We're here!" I shouted as I heard Rude unlock the door.

"Thanks for coming." Rude said stoically.

"Thanks for having us." Axel finally caught up, but I ignored them as I pushed my way past Rude's broad body and into his living room.

"Where's the baby?" I asked as I looked around the empty living room.

"We're coming!" Reno shouted from his bedroom.

"There they are, my two men." Rude actually smiled as Reno Reed walked up to me with Reed in his arms. Reed was tiny, but fat. He was so chubby I couldn't stop smiling as his pale skin folded over his baby-fat.

"Awww!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Isn't he cute?" Reno asked with a proud smile.

"He's adorable!" I reached out for him, hoping to hold the chubby brown haired, blue eyed baby.

"Go to uncle Roxy." Reno handed me the baby.

"Hi Reed. Hi there. Hi!" I smiled wide, looking deeply into scared blue eyes.

"Ma," the baby cooed.

"Shh, you're ok. Mommy's right here." Reno sat on the couch as I sat on the floor with the baby right in front of me.

"He really is cute." Axel sat next to his brother. The three men started talking, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the timid baby who stared at me and glanced around.

"I'm uncle Roxas. Can you say Roxy? Rockseee." I said slowly as baby Reed giggled.

"He probably thinks you're stupid." Axel folded his arms as I rolled my eyes and continued.

"So far all he says is 'ma' and 'da'." Reno shrugged.

"Roooxxxxyyyy!" I repeated for the tenth time.

"Seeee!" baby Reed clapped as I smiled wide.

"Yeah! I'm Roxy." I clapped as well, smiling in Reeds face.

"Ma!" baby Reed whined.

"See Roxas, you scared him." Axel chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shh, it's ok." Reno scooped up his baby and held him close.

"Ma," the baby cried as Reno bounced him in his arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Reno asked as the infant cried louder.

"He smells." Rude said simply.

"Do you need a diaper change?" Reno asked Reed, who sniffled.

"I'll change him." I stood up.

"Really?" Reno asked surprised as I shrugged.

"Sure. I need the practice anyway." I smiled, turning to Axel, who gave me a weak smile. I knew that he was thinking something but before I could ask, Reno pushed his baby into my arms.

"Come on cutie pie." I set Reed on the floor as Rude passed me the diaper bag.

"God Reno, what are feeding him?" Axel pinched his nose.

"Rude is the chef, ask him not me." Reno held up his hands.

"Did you make a stinky?" I asked Reed, who squirmed. "I think you did." I leaned forward and kissed Reeds tiny nose as I unfastened his diaper.

"Awwww, Roxy, you're so good with children." Reno smiled.

"Thanks. I love little kids, cause they're so innocent and friendly. Aren't they?" I asked Reed, who giggled as I cleaned him.

"I never would have guessed." Rude said stoically.

"It is quite a surprise." Axel agreed.

"Did you not know that you're engaged to a baby lover?" Reno asked Axel, who shrugged.

"It never really came up."

"Yeah, I've told you several times that I want a baby." I looked up at Axel as I secured Reeds new diaper.

"You might have mentioned it." Axel shrugged as I sighed. I wanted to scream bull shit, but I knew better than to cuss in front of an innocent baby.

"I want a baby Axel." I said clearly as Reed rolled over to his tummy.

"Ok." Axel said indifferently.

"Ok?" I asked, not sure what he meant by that and frustrated that he wasn't saying more.

"Honestly I don't want to jump into such a big decision." Axel leaned forward and I nodded, trying to understand.

"Ok, well, I know that I want a baby, so I don't see why we have to wait." I didn't get it. I know that I wanted to raise a baby, and I know that I wanted Axel to be the father, so what difference does it make if we just did it now?

"Because we are already rushing to get married." Axel sighed as he put his hands to his temples.

"What?" I asked, hurt and confused. Is that how he's looking at our engagement? Was it just some decision he decided to go for because it's expected? I felt so hurt; I really wanted him to enjoy our engagement, the way I was trying to.

"Why don't we go get Chinese take-out so they can have this conversation in private?" Reno asked Rude who nodded.

"No," I said when Reno reached for Reed.

"The baby shouldn't be here when we yell." Axel said quietly.

"We don't have to yell." I said, feeling even more lost. It was as if everyone was making decisions for me and I was just sitting there, helpless and utterly confused.

"We'll be back soon." Reno reassured me as he took his baby and left with Rude.

"I don't get it Axe." I shook my head as I sat in the floor, so fucking confused.

"I don't think it's wise for us to extend our family when we aren't even married yet." Axel said and I nodded.

"I don't mind waiting till we're married. I'd prefer that." I tried to smile.

"No, Rox, I don't just mean soon after we get married. I, I think we should wait at least two years before we have this conversation again." Axel shrugged lightly, but I shook my head.

"I want a baby now Axe, right after we get married."

"Rox, it can't hurt to wait and give it more time, but it can create problems if we just jump into something this big."

I shook my head. "We aren't jumping into this! I know I've wanted a baby for years."

"Before me?" Axel asked and I nodded shyly.

"Well since we have to raise any children together, we need to be on the same page." Axel said, so I tried to accept his words.

"Ok," I nodded.

"And right now we aren't on the same page." Axel sighed.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked, horrified of his answer to come.

"Rox, you know I love you, don't you?" Axel asked and I nodded slowly, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, I love you too." I tried to smile, wanting to get past whatever block we were stuck on.

"I just, I have my concerns about us getting married so soon, and especially now that there's a baby wanted in the picture."

"Well, you proposed to me Axe," I laughed nervously, wanting to see him smile.

"I want to marry you. I do. I just don't know if I like the pace of things yet."

"The pace?" I was filled with so many questions.

"Honestly, I, I'm having my doubts." Axel whispered quietly.

"About? About us?" I shook lightly as I asked. I couldn't take this roller coaster any more.

"Not about us, just, about, this." Axel said and I shook my head, not following.

"Axel, you're scaring me." I found myself panting, wanting this conversation to be over and all these answers revealed.

"We've been fighting more than I think a healthy married couple should." Axel sighed.

"We aren't fighting, we're talking." I gulped.

"You look like you're about to cry." Axel glared at me.

"Cause I'm confused!" I shouted impatiently. If he knew I was about to cry, why couldn't he just fucking hold me?

"And now we're at the yelling stage. I think this is officially a fight." Axel said, as if it were comical.

"Would you quit it? I'm trying to figure out why you're upset and it's not helping when you're making fun of me!" I grumbled.

"I'm not making fun of you!" Axel put his hands up in defense.

"Then tell me what I can do to help fix this." I begged, wanting so badly to just get over all this stupid drama bullshit.

"I, I don't know if this has a simple solution Rox." Axel frowned.

I looked at him bewildered. "So," I didn't know where to begin.

"I just want to feel like we're ready to get married." Axel said quietly and I nodded.

"I want that too." I admitted.

"Then why can't I feel it?" Axel asked and my eyes widened. All along, what has our engagement been to him? Was he just faking his excitement? I, I've worked so hard with Sora and I've been so anxious and happy, but here's my fiancé who's frowning at the idea of marrying me.

"I, I don't know what to say." I gulped, feeling my eyes water.

"Rox, we will get married. There's no debate about that." Axel tried to comfort me.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" I asked, trying to keep my tears in my eyes.

"Because we need to work on our relationship." Axel said softly.

"Ok, well I'm still going to therapy, I'm still working, and I'm planning our wedding." I reminded Axel of my list of daily tasks. I'm surprised I haven't felt the full effects of my busy schedule. I guess I've been too busy to notice to notice how busy I've been. My head ached at just that thought.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you for doing all of that. Maybe, maybe we can get couples counseling or something." Axel shrugged and I shook my head.

"Why? Axel, there's nothing wrong with us." I pleaded, tired of people treating me like some kind of problem that needed help in order to function properly in society.

"I think we could really use some guidance about how to better our communication skills." Axel held his hands together, over his knees as he leaned forward.

"Fine." I sighed indifferently, deciding to just go along with whatever Axel wanted.

"Don't just agree with it because I'm suggesting it." Axel shook his head at me.

"Well I don't know what you want Axel! You're saying we need help on our communication skills, but honestly I already know what the fucking problem is!" I was getting so fed up with the repetitious conversations about how shitty all this drama is.

"And what is that?" Axel asked, his anger rising steadily.

"Our communication sucks because you never tell me shit! I can't read your fucking mind Axel, I won't know if something's bothering you unless you just tell me as it's happening. You always wait till after when it's too late." I folded my arms.

"So it's all my fault?" Axel put a hand on his chest.

"N-no. I blow up and I make things worse by assuming the worst and acting on it without thinking." I shrugged. Axel looked like he was about to say something, but instead, he opened his mouth and thought quietly.

"You know, you're, you're right." Axel nearly chuckled. "That's exactly how we are. I, I get angry but I try to ignore it away, hoping it'll just disappear. But when it doesn't, I complain and by then, it's too late, so when I do tell you, you take it out of proportion and usually do something that I find to be stupid, and then we fight and yell until one of us apologizes." Axel summed up our entire relationship.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I agreed with a smirk.

"Ok, well now that we know what the problem is, we can work on fixing it."

"Alright. So, how do we do that?" I asked.

"From now on, I promise to tell you what I'm feeling when I'm feeling it, and I'd appreciate it if you could take some time to yourself to process it and think about it before you react. Then, you can tell me how you feel and we can decide together what we want to do."

"Yeah, I can do that." I smiled, wanting so badly to make this work.

"Great. Thank you for listening to me Roxas. I'm feeling so much better about this already." Axel smiled wide.

"Axe, you, you want to marry me, right?" I had to be sure.

"Of course I do." Axel said as if it were so obvious.

"Ok. Cause, when you said that you were unsure, I felt, hurt." I looked up at him, wanting to forget that feeling of hopelessness.

"I'm sorry. Come here." Axel held out his hands but I was still so lost and confused, so I shook my head.

Axel sighed, got down off the couch, and sat on the floor next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I'm glad that we worked out our communication, but I still don't see why we can't have a baby." I said, hurt.

"We can, and we will. I just want to wait a bit to make sure that we are financially and emotionally secure as a couple. It's for the best, for us as potential parents and for whoever we adopt." Axel smiled at me, but I shook my head again.

"I want a real baby." I said clearly.

"Adopting means getting a real baby Rox."

"No, I want your baby." I pleaded, but this time Axel shook his head.

"No." he said sternly as I found myself shocked.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's, it's too dangerous Rox." Axel said, but I refused to believe that.

"How?"

"It's, it's a risk. I mean Reno is proof of that." Axel put a hand to his head.

"It's not an uncommon procedure Axe, plenty of guys do it." I reasoned.

"Well you're not going to be one of them." Axel looked me in the eye as mine flared up. I've dreamt of raising my own son as best I could, how I wished I could have been raised, for years. And now, now Axel wants to take that away from me?

"Roxy please don't cry." Axel reached for me but I gave him my back.

"I want one so badly Axe. I just want to feel like I can take care of someone, and not fuck up." I sniffled.

"Let's focus in our relationship, and then later, when we're ready, we can talk about adding a baby." Axel said, trying to take a step back from the idea that I can't have his kids, but I couldn't let that go.

"Axe, I want to be pregnant. I want to have your kids. I want to put my hand on my tummy and feel our love growing inside, knowing we survived and made something beautiful. Please, if you can't support me in this then I, I can't see myself with you." I turned to face my fiancé, who sighed with hurt.

"You would love a baby more than me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not more than you! I just want kids so badly and I need someone who will love me enough to support me in this." I wiped my leaking eyes.

"Rox, I love you too much to do that."

"I don't see why you won't let me have our family?" I groaned loudly.

"I do want a family, with you. I just don't want to risk your life over it." Axel said and I looked at him, confused.

"My life?" the tears halted as Axel gave me a conflicted demeanor.

"When Reno was in the hospital, the doctor told Rude that if Reno didn't go when he did, he wouldn't have made it. Reno was lucky that you were there Rox. But if I'm at work and you're home alone, who will be there for you? I, I can't take that risk Rox. Don't ever ask me to do anything that will gamble your life. I won't do it." Axel shook his head slowly as I looked down at the carpet. I didn't realize that that was his fear. It made sense. I didn't agree, but I, I was thankful to know that he cares about me so much.

"Can, can we agree to talk to a doctor, after we're married. Maybe if we both get more information, we'll have better judgments?" I shrugged, wanting to have my baby, but I still appreciated Axel's heart.

Axel thought for a moment before he nodded.

"I'll agree to see a doctor with an open mind. I can't guarantee it'll change anything, but I'm willing to listen." Axel tried to smile, so I did too.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Axel said quietly. "Can I have my hug now?" Axel asked so I nodded with a smile, going into his warm arms as he held me gently. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my baby, ok?" Axel swayed me side to side in his embrace.

We sat there silent for about ten minutes when Reno, Rude, and Reed returned.

"Aww, you two look much better." Reno smiled as he set Reed on the floor.

"Ba Ba Ba." Reed cooed as he slowly crawled to Axel and me.

"Ba ba Ba, baby." I moved from the couch to the floor.

"Ba," Reed whined, so I sat him upright.

"Baby." I poked him on the chest.

"Ba?" Reed asked with a sniffle.

"Baby!" I poked him again.

"Wah!" Reed cried as I put my hands over my mouth.

"Way to go," Axel smirked at me.

"No, no no, I, I didn't mean it. You're not a baby! Aww, Reed, don't cry." I held him.

"He's fine," Reno shrugged it off.

"Look at him! He's so cute!" I held Reed as his lower lip quivered in the cutest pout I had ever seen.

"Isn't he?" Reno sat down by me.

"Ma," Reed held out his chubby little arms.

"You want mommy? Ok, come here." I passed Reed to Reno and rejoined Axel on the couch.

"So how's the wedding planning?" Rude asked and Axel nodded.

"It's going."

"Sora and I are still working on a potential theme, but we need to decide super soon." I spoke up.

"Axe, are you helping your fiancé?" Reno asked and Axel went quiet.

"Well, I mean, I work full time." Axel shrugged.

"Roxas works, goes to therapy, and he used to help out here all the time." Reno pointed out.

Axel looked at me, his eyes looking guilty. "I, I'm sorry." Axel apologized.

"It's fine. To be honest, Sora's doing all the work. I'm just there to tell him yes or no." I shrugged indifferently.

"It's coming up soon, huh?" Reno asked and I nodded.

"It's crazy how fast time passes. Anyway, I actually have to meet Sora soon to make the final catering decisions." I stood up.

"You want a ride?" Axel sat up.

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled and took Axels hand before I waved goodbye to Rude and Reno and gave Reed a goodbye kiss.

"I'm glad we talked everything out." Axel hugged me before he straddled his motorcycle.

"Me too." I got on after him, clinging to his lean, warm body. I inhaled deeply, taking in the comfort that his body so freely provided.

"You ok?" Axel turned his neck to me and I nodded into his back.

"I'm just perfect." I smiled, squeezing his thin body.

"I know you are," Axel winked at me before he sped off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Where to start? This story has my emotions going all up and down from writing something so dramatic lol. This is actually the one story I don't really like writing, just because it's a challenge and takes a lot of my time and energy, more than I initially thought. I still want to finish it though, so don't worry, there will be a proper ending, and not anytime soon, still have too many scenes to write. Ok, without further delay, reader responses!**

To Kindofabadger: lol, yeah, I added that scene cause I think people needed it, including myself lol. I love baby Reed haha, I hope you do too!

To luckycat222: haha, aww, thanks! I actually think this story is my worst one, so it means a lot to hear you say that. Well ok I think I have like 2 or maybe 3 stories that are really bad, but I don't like this one much anymore . So yeah, thank you for the compliment, such a relief!

To NakanoHana: Aww, yeah, I didn't expect Axel to gain points after that one, but I don't think this is the best story for 'point keeping'. This story is meant to show all the imperfections in very character. When I first started the original story of this sequel, No More Broken Promises, it was back when I actually used to read fanfiction (ii don't read it anymore) but all the stories were so perfect it was a bit sickening to me, so I wanted something drastic as change.

To Cirxe145: yes, I love baby Reed, and his timing is perfect considering the tension. Haha, no, no Saix puppy, sorry lol.

To Xiola-Nobody: Thanks for following, and I'm glad that you can see the improvements.

To ZeltaFrost: No, Reed isn't a final fantasy character, or if it is, this baby is not based off of him lol. It's usually against my policy to add an OC, but for a baby, I didn't think it'd matter all that much . haha, I'm happy to hear that you got into the flashback lol. Thanks, I'm feeling much better. Still struggling with some stuff but life does move on!

To Namine-roxasinlove: Thank you for reviewing!

To Crystaldragon: Aww, yeah, I think they both were unfair to each other, but improvements are being made and that's what counts.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Haha, Sora is just that much of a perfectionist. Haha, don't be scared, the honey moon isn't anything out of the ordinary, sorry, but I wrote that stuff when I just didn't have time or energy…not like I do now anyway lol. Ok, you're the first person to say that you expected Axel to treat Roxas worse, and I'm happy you said so! Honestly, everyone else has been bagging on poor Axel and saying that he's a meanie for hurting Roxas, as if Roxas was any better! Idk, I'm glad that at least you understand that even Axel was holding back. I combined Reno and Rude to get Reed. Simple as that haha. I wasn't very creative when I came up with that, but oh well, I think it works lol.

**Thank you everyone for staying faithful to this story, despite its ups and downs! Also, i'm working on 3 Soriku's, so stay tuned!**

**Heart, Sarabellum  
**


	14. My Body Too

I looped my hands through the front pocket of Axel's hoodie, not wanting to let go even as Axel turned off his motorcycle on we got to Riku's place.

"Rox, you ready?" Axel asked, unable to move as I held his body close to mine.

"I don't want to let go." I whispered, missing the low vibrating hum of his motorcycle.

"Well why don't we get off so I can hold you?" Axel convinced me to get off, and we hugged before I was forced to help Sora.

"Roxas! Are you ready to make progress?" Sora asked, super peppy and cheerful.

"Ugh," I groaned in advance for my inevitable pain, dragging myself to the couch and plopping down.

"Roxassss!" Sora growled, hands in his hips.

"I got this one." Axel marched up to me as I laid on my stomach, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"You're scaring me." I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Get up." Axel slapped my ass, hard.

"Oww!" I rushed a hand to my butt, sitting up.

"Hmm, I'll have to try that one." Riku walked by as Sora blushed.

"It works," Axel grinned.

"Axe, that hurt." I whined, rubbing my stinging butt.

"I sorry." Axel pouted, sat on the couch, and pulled me in his lap.

"That really hurt." I said, a bit angry.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to spank you so hard." Axel combed my hair as I straddled his lap, glaring him in the eye.

"You owe me." I grumbled as Axel chuckled.

"Ok grumpy. What do you want?" Axel asked as Riku left for work and Sora walked him to the car, leaving Axel and I alone.

I gulped, pushing my ass up, arching my back.

"Can you massage it?" I gave Axel my hurt puppy eyes.

Axel sighed. "I thought we wanted to wait till we're married."

"It's not sex, it's just a massage. Please Axel? It still tingles." I whined, fidgeting in Axels lap.

"Alright." Axel shook his head, put his hand over my ass cheek and circled it around.

"Mph." I thrusted my hips in his leg.

"Stop." Axel pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

"Rox, let's slow down. I know waiting is hard, but I promise you it'll be worth it." Axel fingered my bangs out of my face.

"Kay." I gulped, feeling guilty.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I love you Axe. I always will." I smiled slowly before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Roxas. So damn much." Axel squeezed me.

"Alright, no more distracting him. We have work to do." Sora returned and dragged me by the wrist to the kitchen table.

"Save me," I mouthed to Axel when Sora wasn't looking.

"Have fun you two." Axel winked at me before he left.

"Ok, the wedding is coming up. So, today we are choosing a caterer, picking colors, and hiring a florist." Sora fisted an open palm in determination.

"Alright, let me know when you're done." I groaned.

"Roxas!" Sora barked, so I sighed.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes before I sat up.

"I think it'd be good to have fish." Sora said out loud as if to himself after debating to himself for forty minutes.

"Sure." I said, not really caring.

"But what kind of fish?" Sora opened a whole new window of decisions as I whined.

"How about Salmon?" I said, throwing out an option, praying that Sora would buy it.

"No, that's not what I always envisioned." Sora tapped his chin.

"If you've already envisioned it, then you should know." I mumbled impatiently.

"Let's make a list of all the possible fish options." Sora said excitingly as I started fake crying. "Oh hush." Sora rolled his eyes at me, and fifty minutes later, he circled his final choice.

"Hmmm, ok, Halibut it is." Sora smiled.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently.

"Colors. Now, we can't do silver and red together, so should we just not do those colors at all?" Sora scratched his head.

"Hmm, well I mean, I know you like red, so maybe we should just do the two together." I shrugged.

"But, Axels and Riku's hair?" Sora brought up my comment from the last time we discussed wedding colors, and got nowhere.

"Well, now that I think about it, maybe it doesn't matter. I actually think it'd look cool." I said, partially meaning it, but I really just wanted to settle on something.

"Hmmmm," Sora reasoned with himself for half an hour as I sat there listening to him ramble before he fisted the table in triumph. "Red and silver it shall be."

"Thank god!" I let my face fall on the table.

"Now for the flowers." Sora put a finger to his chin, right before I slammed my head up and down on the table.

"Red and white roses." I said quickly, hoping Sora would agree.

"I don't know. That's kind of boring." Sora winced, clearly contemplating it and many other ideas that I didn't care to hear about.

"No, it's classy." I corrected him.

"Well, I guess I chose the caterer and the venue, I'll let you chose the flowers." Sora smiled and I did too.

"Great! We're done!" I stood up, ready to nap on the couch.

"Well, we still have to talk about the cake." Sora shook a finger at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes.

"We can have fruit, oh, and there has to be some kind of chocolate. We can have white chocolate, or milk chocolate, or dark chocolate, or some kind of combination mix where we have," Sora started and I started to whimper like an impatient child.

"Sora, please, spare me the pain and just make a decision already." I begged as Sora sighed.

"Well, when choosing a wedding cake, we need to decide what kind of cake we want. Do we want vanilla or chocolate? I mean I know I want chocolate but then we have to decide how many layers we want. How many tiers? We could have white chocolate drizzle with a different flavor of cake. Then there's the question of frosting. What kind of frosting do we want? Or do we want buttercream? There are so many options! What kind of design? Do we even have a theme? What about the centerpiece? We could have two men on each cake. Oh my god! Are we going to have one cake for both of us, or one each? Should we have four men on one cake? We still don't have a theme!" Sora panicked as I banged my head on the table, ready to die.

"Sora, I don't care." I felt bad for disappointing him, but I really just didn't have an opinion.

"Roxas, I want you to have a say too." Sora frowned.

"Fine," I sighed, doing my best to sit up. "Ok, so I'm fine with a vanilla cake with white chocolate. I think the white will go best with the roses and silver and red theme." I spat out whatever made sense to my narrow minded decorative mind.

"That sounds great!" Sora jotted down notes. "We could have raspberry filling and have it drizzling off the top of the cake with white chocolate shavings." Sora continued to write down his vision of our perfect cake.

"Sweet! Is that it?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, we still need to decide how many layers, and the topper." Sora shook a stiff finger at me while I sighed loudly.

"Ok, I say thirteen." I picked my favorite number.

"Roxas, that's ridiculous! That'll never hold itself up." Sora said in shock.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" I shrugged in defense. It's not like I was some cake expert. "What about eight?" I picked my second favorite number.

"Four." Sora shook his head, writing it down as if I were invisible.

"Whatever. You want to ask me about the topper before you decide regardless of my opinions?" I asked with sarcasm, but Sora only giggled.

"You're funny Roxy. Ok, so I think we should have two cakes, one each. I want to cut my own cake, and I'm sure that you'll want to cut yours." Sora looked at me, and I nodded indifferently.

"I guess." I didn't really care too much, but it would be romantic.

"I think it'd look best if they were matching, but if you want a different flavor," Sora started, but I stopped him before he could get any further.

"Matching in every way is totally fine with me." I said clearly; we grew up as twins, so I was used to matching and sharing, and I even preferred it since it meant less work for me.

"Good. Now, for the topper," Sora started a whole new topic as I made more whimper sounds.

"Can we do two men, one in a white tux, one in black?" I asked and Sora looked at me funny.

"But we're wearing dresses."

"I don't want some chick as me on a cake as the topper." I scoffed.

"Alright, I guess I'll be fine with that, at least until we find something better." Sora remained open as I shook my head.

"You confuse me so much." I chuckled with a roll of my eyes.

"We're twins Roxy, you should know better." Sora giggled.

"Now are we done?" I asked impatiently as I stood up.

"Not so fast! We still need to make a list of the guests." Sora reminded me as I complained. I was lucky that Sora handled all the invitations, but we hadn't counted the number of people.

"We did that like ten times the last time I was here." I grumbled.

"That was before I got last minute confirmations, and since there is assigned seating at the formal reception, we need to go through the entire list again." Sora explained as I actually contemplated crying.

"Can't we just figure it all out the day of the wedding?"

"We need to let the caterer know. Here, I'll sift through this stack, and you go through that one. Add up the numbers and organize them by party, and then we'll add both our piles together and see what we get." Sora explained to me as if I were a child.

"Yes mother." I snarled grumpily before I started counting.

"About that," Sora gulped.

"What?" I could tell that he had bad news, and the last thing I wanted to hear was that we had more work to do.

"She, she wants to come." Sora whispered.

"She?" It sounded so vague, that I had no idea who he was referring to.

"Mom." Sora looked me in the eye as I froze.

"Uh, oh." I swallowed, realizing why his demeanor had changed.

"I told her I had to ask you." Sora bit his lip.

"You want her there, don't you?" I asked, knowing Sora better than anyone else.

"But you don't." Sora could read me just as easily as I do him.

"If she doesn't talk to me, I'll be fine. But this is your big day, and she was nice to you. I understand why you'd want her there. It's fine." I shrugged.

"But you hate her Roxy," It always bothered Sora how much my mother and I hated each other, but he always seemed to be understanding about it.

"Better her that her ex-husband." I rolled my eyes, referring to my father.

"Well I can tell mom to be polite, and I'll tell her that if she makes you unhappy in anyway, that she's going to ruin my big day." Sora comforted me.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Are you sure?" I could tell that Sora wanted me to be happy and comfortable.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be busy with my friends anyway."

"Roxy?" Sora's voice sounded like he was starting a new topic all over again.

"Yes?"

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I," I froze. "I don't know. I wasn't really expecting anyone to." I shrugged.

"Would, would you be mad if I had mom walk me down?" Sora asked.

I wanted to answer quickly, but it was hard not to hesitate. "Better her than dad." I said.

"I'll tell her not to." Sora nodded to himself.

"Sora," I didn't want him to sacrifice his happiness for mine.

"It's ok, I already know who I want to walk me down instead." Sora smiled at me.

"Who?" I asked, but Sora shook his head.

"We have to finish counting the guest list first, then I'll tell you." Sora smiled like he had a secret so I sighed with a smile.

"Whatever you say Sora."

We began counting all over again, for like the hundredth time. I was somewhere I the fifties when Sora started counting out loud.

"Eighty five, eighty six, eighty seven," Sora said loudly as sighed.

"Dammit Sora!" I face planted in the table.

"Sorry!" Sora whispered, before I started all over again. After twenty more minutes, we we're both sure that we had counted the right numbers.

"Ok we finished, now you have to tell me!" I said after Sora recorded the final number.

"Well before I tell you who I want to walk me down the aisle, I'm going to tell you who asked to walk YOU down the aisle." Sora grinned.

"Someone asked to walk me down?" I was a bit confused. I mean, I didn't expect anyone to be willing to do it if I begged, so to hear that someone was volunteering seemed surprising.

"Mhm." Sora smiled. "And I said yes."

"Without even asking me?" I asked wildly.

"I didn't have to. I knew you'd say yes."

"Well who is it?" I asked excitingly.

"Reno, silly." Sora smiled.

"Re-Reno wants to walk me down?" I was so touched as I put a hand on my chest. I had this warm feeling inside of me, and it made me want to find Reno and tackle him for a hug. He really is the best parent figure I've ever had.

"Yeah, so I asked Rude to walk me down, and he said yes. Reed will be our ring bearer." Sora clasped his hands together.

"Aww, now I really can't wait to get married." I closed my eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Me either. But before we go, we need to assign each guest to a table. Time to divide the numbers into even groups according to table space and we also have to make sure that we put people together that get along and then we have to,"

"Of course, it never ends," I sighed, preparing for yet more work.

"It'll all pay off soon enough." Sora tried to encourage me, but I only rolled my eyes.

We spent another hour matching people up at appropriate tables. And after that, I locked myself in the bathroom for ten minutes before I convinced Sora to let me eat and then go to bed.

The next day, Reno agreed to let Axel and I watch Reed for the day. He and Rude were more than thankful to get a break and enjoy each other's company without having to worry about caring for an infant. I was so thankful that they were letting Axel and I get the practice that we needed, because I was really hoping that after a day with Reed, Axel would be more open about having children with me.

Reno dropped the baby off a little before noon and told us that he would be back at dinner time, giving us enough time to practice, but not too much time for our first experience as practice parents.

"He should be ready to go down for a nap soon, but don't let him nap for more than three hours or else he'll be up all night." Reno warned.

"Thanks Reno!" I hugged my future brother in law before I took the baby in my arms. "Come on Reed, time to have fun with your uncles." I proudly cradled the baby to the mobile crib that Axel set up in his bedroom.

"Be good for your uncles." Reno kissed his baby goodnight as he headed for the door.

"Wait, Reno!" I ran after him.

"What is it?" He asked, but instead of answering, I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you!" I squeezed him as tight as I could, huddling into his chest.

"Rox, it's no problem. I trust you with Reed, and I know that,"

"No, not that." I shook my head, still holding him as he held me.

"What are you talking about?" he rubbed my back as I heard Axel walk up to us.

"You, you asked to walk me down the aisle?" I looked up with watering eyes. I hated being so emotional, but with the 'parent's' I had, it just seemed too good to be true to know that I'd always have someone like Reno who genuinely cares about me like a guardian should.

"Well, yeah. You mean everything to my brother, which means a lot to me." Reno smiled.

"Th-thank you." I bit my lip as I took a step back.

"Thank you, for letting me be a part of all this." He rustled his hand in my hair. Axel walked up beside me and put an arm around my waist.

"I can't believe the wedding is coming up." Axel smiled.

"You two deserve happiness, so treat each other right, ok?" Reno winked before he left.

"Come here." Axel held me in his arms as he rubbed my back, much like the way Reno comforted me.

"I love you Axel Lea," I exhaled into relaxation.

"I love you too." Axel kissed my forehead.

"I want to go check on Reed." I took Axel's hand and led him back into his room,

"So we let him nap for a few hours?" Axel asked as I nodded.

"Look how cute he is." I awed as Reed sucked on his thumb with big round eyes, still awake. "Shh, go to bed baby." I cooed.

"I'm going to go watch TV." Axel patted my back and left. I stayed with Reed for a little bit, just to comfort him before his eyes closed.

"Goodnight baby Reed." I kissed his forehead and slowly closed our bedroom door.

"He asleep?" Axel asked after I crept to the living room.

"Yep. I'm so envious of babies for getting nap time" I whispered, not wanting to wake him up, even though Axel and I were in the living room.

"Thank you." Axel smiled at me.

"For what?"

"For being so dedicated to taking good care of him. I love knowing that my children will have the best mother there is." Axel kissed my temple.

"I can't wait Axe. I want one, now." I whined, holding onto his shoulders as I rested against his chest.

"Well, maybe we should talk." Axel rested his chin on my hair.

"About?" I asked.

"Whether we want to adopt, or try to do it the hard way."

"Why do you have to word it like that?" I sat up with a sigh.

"Cause it's true Rox."

"But you don't have to sound so negative." I looked away.

"Roxas we need to be realistic. Look what it did to Reno."

"Doesn't mean it will happen with me!" I argued back.

"WAH!"

"Shit!" I hit my forehead with my hand as I stood up. "Now I woke him up." I sighed, heading for the bedroom.

"Roxas," Axel snatched my wrist. "Calm down."

"Yeah, cause telling an angry person to calm down is the best way to get them to calm down." I tugged my wrist free and went into the bedroom. I rocked Reed back to sleep within ten minutes before I put him back in the crib and went back to the living room.

"You ok?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I said, waiting for an apology.

"Roxas we need to get some stuff straight."

"Ok." I said, waiting for a follow up.

"If we go through with the natural way," Axel started before he sighed, "We have to be ready for all the possible outcomes."

"I am." I said easily.

"But I'm not." Axel reached over and took my hands. "Rox, I know you want a baby, and I do too. But you come first in my life. You're going to be my husband and I love you with everything I have. If something happened and the injection doesn't go as planned, there's so much that could go wrong." Axel's hands trembled.

"It's a risk, I'll admit. But we won't know unless we try."

"Who say's we have to try at all?" Axel asked and I shook my head, angry again.

"I want a family. It's my body, so why can't I make the decision?"

"Because this isn't just about you!" Axel raised his voice, both of us freezing, turning our heads to the bedroom, then sighing when we didn't hear any crying. "This isn't just about you Rox." Axel repeated, much more quietly.

"If anything bad happens, it'll be to my body, so I'm the one at risk. Therefore, it should be my choice to make." I reasoned.

Axel shook his head. "The second we get married, then this body becomes mine too." Axel put his palm in the center of my chest. "And I will do anything that I can to protect it, love it, and keep it from harm." Axel stared me straight in the eye.

I was intimidated, so I looked away. "I'm getting the injection." I whispered, not wanting to argue anymore.

"How could you be so selfish?" Axel asked, shaking his head, and when I looked at him to yell at him, I saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm not." I gulped. "I'm willing to make sacrifices for our babies." I started growing angry. How could he call me selfish when I was the one who was willing to take the risks.

"Yes you are! This is my body too Rox," Axel pointed at me.

"Would you quit saying that!? I shouted. "It's my body and it's for my kids so stop making me feel guilty!"

"Dammit Roxas!" I did it. I pushed him, too far. Axel always had a breaking point and even his usual 'bothered' demeanor is tame in comparison to his true anger. I could always tell when I crossed the line, and my eyes widened as I gulped in intimidation.

"Axe," I whispered, hoping to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"How could you be so fucking careless?" he yelled, causing Reed to sob. I took a step towards the baby, but Axel grabbed my wrist. "No, let him cry, I'm not finished!" he seemed angry.

"Yes, you are," my eyes were leaking as I whispered, tugging my arm free.

"Rox," Axel grabbed me again, and I was about to fight it until he hugged me, his body shaking as if he were coming down from his adrenaline rush. "Roxy," he shook his head. "My Roxy," he said so sweetly as he sniffled, causing my eyes to leak more.

"Axe," I stood there, my hands caught between our chests as he tried to console me.

"I love you Roxas." Axel put his hands on my shoulders. "God Rox, I just, I can't let you get hurt. I can't watch you hurt yourself. Please, please Rox I, I'm begging you." Axel literally went down on his knees, holding my hands. "Don't do it."

I sighed before I nodded, and he took it as a sign of me agreeing since he tried to smile. That smile faded when I spoke. "I'm going to get the injection."

Axel let his hand drop off of my body and he stood up, leaving me alone in the living room. I remained there for about twenty minutes before I went to the bedroom, just as Axel left to the bathroom in the hallway to shower.

I made sure that Reed was alright before I went back to the living room, since Axel and I agreed to watch a movie during Reed's naptime before Reno even dropped off his baby. After waiting for ten long minutes, I went back to the bedroom.

"Axe?" I tip-toed into the dark room.

I saw his long body huddled on the bed.

"Axe, come out, please?" I asked, but he didn't respond. "Axel, please, don't make this worse." I put my hand on his shoulder. Axel gulped, but he kept his back towards me. "Axel, come on." I nudged his back, but he didn't budge.

"Axel?" I tried to lie down next to him but there was no response.

"Rox? I, I need you to understand." Axel didn't turn to face me or look at me.

"Ok?" I sat up, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't let you do this." Axel sat up, but he didn't make eye contact with me. He stared at his knees as I looked at his profile.

"Wh-why?" I asked timidly.

"I can't tell you why." Axel gave me the worst excuse.

"If you're able to hold secrets from me, what does that make of our relationship?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. Just, not now. Please understand that I have my reasons?" Axel finally looked me in the eye and I gulped as I nodded.

"Ok." I whispered.

"For now, can we just agree that we will adopt?" Axel asked and I felt my eyes tear up as I sniffled.

"I don't want to," I repeated.

"Roxas we don't have a choice. I will explain. Just accept it." Axel almost seemed, angry.

"Kay." I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Rox, baby, please, I need you to understand." Axel held me as I trembled.

"I do Axe. I'm happy that you love me but I still feel sad." I held onto him, gripping his shirt in my fists.

"I wouldn't care if I didn't love you as much as I do. I love you so much Roxas. I really do." Axel sighed as he tightened his embrace.

"I love you Axel." I snuggled into his arms as he exhaled deeply, straddling his lap.

"After I had that nightmare, back when Reno lost his baby, I just, I've been haunted by the thought of losing you. I can't handle it. Not over something we can prevent." Axel rubbed my back soothingly.

"I understand." I said, honestly, but not happy about it. We kept our voices down as best we could before we agreed to move to the living room.

"Do you still want to watch the movie?" Axel asked, clearly trying to make up for how he pissed me off, but I shook my head.

"No." I whispered before I laid down on the couch, not leaving any room for him.

"Rox," Axel sighed.

"I'm tired." I faced the back of the couch as I hoped he would give me some space.

"Ok." Axel did just that as he put a hand on his head. "I'm going to go get some dinner. You want Chinese?" Axel asked, trying to kiss up by using my favorite food as bait.

"I don't care." I closed my eyes.

"Alright," Axel was obviously frustrated with me, but even knew that he had no argument in comparison with my frustration. He was gone for about half an hour before he came back with take-out from my favorite Chinese place. He set the food out on the coffee table for me as I remained on the couch, unchanged since he had left. He waited patiently and I could feel his eyes on me as I pretended to be asleep.

"Rox I know you're awake. You're never that still in your sleep, and you drool." Axel tickled my foot, trying to go for the cute approach before I kicked him. "What the hell?" Axel asked me in a controlled volume, since I accidentally caused him to spill his coke on the carpet.

"Sorry," I sat up and sighed, rushing to the kitchen to get paper towels.

We both silently worked together to pick up the mess before I realized that I wasn't even hungry.

"Do you want to eat?" Axel asked but I shook my head.

"Not hungry." My heart ached too much for food.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Axel asked me

"About what?" I played dumb.

"About how mad you are at me for not letting you get the procedure." Axel read my mind before I sighed.

"I don't care." I sat down.

"Baby, let's talk." Axel put an arm around me so I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I want to have your kid. You won't let me."

"Roxas it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" I asked, frustrated and fed up.

"I just care about you too much to risk losing you over a baby."

"Not just a baby Axel! Our baby." I felt tears in my eyes. "My whole childhood was ruined because everyone loved Sora. Nobody wanted me. My mom hated me; my dad molested me. I just wanted someone to love me. I, I want a baby, our baby, so that I can love someone and take care of them the way I wanted to be cared for." I swallowed hard.

"Am I really not enough for you?" Axel asked and I shook my head.

"It's not the same Axe. That's what Rude thought but it's like Reno said, you just, you don't understand."

"Then help me. Help me understand Roxas." Axel said calmly.

"I want to be a dad, to prove that I'm better than my own." I felt a tear escape down my cheek.

Axel nodded. "Ok. Shh, it's ok." Axel held me as I cried in his arms. "I understand Rox. That makes sense. I just don't think it's wise to bring a baby in this world if you're only doing it for yourself." Axel said, so I pushed him away.

"You said you understood!" I shouted, angry.

"I do! Doesn't mean I agree!" Axel yelled back before Reed let out a wail of cries.

I stood up in frustration as I wept. "Forget it! I don't want your kids!"

"Rox, Roxy, baby, don't say that." Axel followed me as I went to go tend to Reed.

"Why not? You don't want me to have your kids anyway."

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Axel corrected me loudly, stopping me in the hallway by taking my wrist. "I care about you too damn much to ever let anything bad happen to you. Ever since we started dating, I've watched you be the victim, from your dad, to Luxord, to even yourself at times. Do you have any idea to know what it's like to watch the person you love most hurt?" Axel yelled, his eyes leaking as I stood in fear. "It's so fucking painful!" Axel put his hand over his chest. "I wanted to save you from your dad, but I didn't meet you until it was too late. I wanted to save you from Luxord, but I failed. I tried saving you from yourself but I wasn't enough. This, this baby-injection…this is the one thing I can save you from, and I won't lose." Axel shook his head as he continued to cry. "I can't watch you hurt anymore Rox. It's too painful." Axel sobbed as I put a hand to my aching head.

"I'm sorry." I held him as he sighed.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Axel wiped his tears and cleared his throat. At that instant, Reed stopped crying, so I gave into my hurt and need for comfort as I let my body lean against Axel's taller and stronger frame for support.

"I just want to sleep." I sighed loudly.

"Ok," Axel guided me back to the living room and sat back down on the carpet and closed his eyes, looking exhausted which only made me feel guilty. I wanted to apologize, not because I felt I was wrong cause I didn't feel like I was, but I just wanted to see him smile. I hated seeing him so sad and hurt.

"Axel?" I asked, kneeling by his side.

"Yeah?" he opened his eyes, his face still so tired and his eyes worn out from sorrow.

I didn't know what to say, I had no words, no real train of thought, so instead, I softly pressed my lips to his temple.

He gave a small, quick smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah," I whispered, wishing I had more to say. Instead, I got up and went to his room, where I took a small nap, needing to just rest my mind from all of the drama.

When I woke up a couple hours later, I saw that Reed wasn't in his crib, and as always, Axel had perfected the blankets by tucking me in properly. I smiled to myself before I ran to the living room, just to make sure that everything was ok.

I peeked over a wall to see what was happening, and a smile broke my face when I saw my fiancé watching TV with the baby sucking his thumb peacefully in his lap.

"What are you two watching?" I asked curiously as I sat down with a smile.

"Oh, food channel." Axel turned down the TV as he handed me the remote.

"Hi there Reed. Did you have a good nap?" I asked as the baby smiled back at me.

"See!" he pointed with a chubby finger.

"Yeah! I'm uncle Roxy!" I kissed his large cheek.

"Ma!" Reed cooed, so Axel bounced him in his lap.

"You two look so cute." I couldn't hold back my smile as I watched my fiancé nurture the adorable baby in his lap.

"Thanks," Axel smiled before he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"Do you want to eat now?" I asked, hoping we'd magically be over our previous argument.

"I already ate." Axel didn't even look at me.

"Oh," I frowned, feeling a bit sad. "Well, I'm going to heat up whatevers left." I got up and made the rest of the orange chicken. "Axe?" I looked at my fiancé, who kept his eyes on the TV.

"M?"

"I love you." I tried to smile big.

"Love you too." He said without any enthusiasm, still watching as some chef prepared a colorful vegetable dish.

"Are you mad?" I had to ask. He sighed before he looked at me.

"I don't want to talk right now Rox. Reed is happy, you look happier than you were before you slept, so let's not ruin that, ok?" he went back to watching the TV before I got up and stormed back to his room. I don't know why, but hearing all of that just pissed me off.

"Rox?" Axel stood in his doorway with Reed in his arms as I curled up on his bed.

"What?" I barely even looked at him.

"Alright, let's talk." Axel sat on his bed and placed Reed between us. The baby crawled around with his teething toy in his mouth while Axel and I sat up.

"Ok," I said, not sure where to start.

"I'm sorry," Axel's throat went hoarse and when I looked at him I saw that he was getting emotional again.

"Oh Axe," It's sad but it wasn't until that moment when I realized how my bitching for his kid was probably hurting him as much as his rejections were hurting me.

"I love you Rox. I just, I don't want to fight anymore. I can't take it Rox. I can't. It's stressing me out so badly." Axel put his hands in his hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I've been having migraines, I'm snapping at work, I just." He took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore Rox. I can't." He held his head as he tried to stay calm. He was taking shallow, rushed breaths, as if he were suffering more than I had imagined.

"Axe?" I put my hand over his heart. I, I was scared. Seeing him hurt, it was frightening.

"The stress," he barely spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked, and he nodded, but his teeth were clenched, a sign that he was lying.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, and when he opened his eyes, he nodded.

"Axel," I rushed into his lap and tried to hold him as he held me. I didn't want to see him hurting physically, it was…..damn, it was what Axel was trying to prevent me from doing…

"I'm ok," he took slow, deep breaths.

"Axel, I'm really sorry. I don't like stressing you out." I said quietly.

"It's not you, it's these fights." He sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry. I don't like seeing you in pain. Anything I can do to make it better?" I asked and he looked at me.

"A kiss?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled before I kissed his lips softly, and he gave a cheap smile, so I smiled back.

"I love you Axel Lea." I scooted closer to him. "I can't wait to be your Mr. Lea." I rested my head on his chest.

"Me either." Axel took yet another deep breath. It wasn't until I realized how hard Axel had been working at his job with all of his overtime and extra shifts that made me realize that he was right: I was being selfish. I hated that feeling, of knowing what I was doing to him, knowing that I was hurting him, so I thought of something to say to try to make it better.

"I want a girl." I said randomly with energy I didn't know I had.

"What?" Axel looked at me, confused.

"I want to adopt a girl." I bit my lip.

"Yeah?" he had a small smile on his face.

"Mhm, and I want her to call you mommy." I said sarcastically with my tongue sticking out.

"Psh, you wish." Axel joked with a chuckle.

"Ma!" Reed cooed.

"See, Reed calls you mommy." I scooped the baby in my arms, bringing him into my lap as I cuddled up to Axel's chest.

"He's cute." Axel put his arms around me and the baby.

"I can't wait to have our own family." I blinked a tear free, trying so hard to accept that I'd have to adopt.

"Shh, Rox," Axel rubbed my arm, able to hear and feel my frustrations as I wept silently.

"Sorry," I tried to wipe my eyes as he held me.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." Axel kept his arms around me tightly as Reed crawled around the bed.

I wanted to tell him it was ok, but I was still so sad, that instead, I just cried.

"See?" Baby Reed looked at me, as if he could sense my distress.

I sniffled as I faked a smile for him, wiping my eyes.

"Hi baby." I kissed his forehead.

"See?" Reed's eyes watered and when I saw that my crying was making him cry, I smiled poorly.

"I love you Reed." I kissed his nose with a laugh.

"See!" Reed cheered right up.

"God you two are so fucking cute." Axel shook his head, a broken but real smile on his face too.

"Axe, language." I reminded my fiancé as I took Reed in my arms.

"Alright, mommy and daddy should be coming soon." Axel checked his watch.

"Has it been six hours already?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. He napped for two, you napped for two, we watched TV, ate, and now he has to go home." Axel frowned.

"I don't want him to go." I whispered when the knock came at the door.

"Don't worry. Soon, we'll have our own." Axel winked at me before he let Rude and Reno in. I waited on the bed with Reed as the three men entered Axel's bedroom.

"Ma!" Baby Reed cheered as happy as a baby could.

"Hey there sweetie! Aww, I missed you!" Reno took his child up in his arms as I watched with envy.

"Was he good?" Rude asked.

"He was perfect." Axel handed Rude Reed's diaper bags.

"Thank you for watching him. We really needed that break." Reno said to his brother.

"Anytime. Roxas was right, we needed the practice." Axel smiled at me, so I tried to smile back. I could tell that Reno sympathized with me as he sat down next to me on the edge of the bed with Reed still in his hands.

"Thank you Roxas. I'm sure you don't even need the practice. Was he a good mommy Reed?" Reno asked his baby, who pointed to me.

"See!" despite the inner sorrow, I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Reed." I kissed his tiny little nose.

"Da." Reed held a hand out to Rude.

"Come here little guy." Rude took his baby from Reno and kept him close against his body.

"Alright, we'll see you two later." Reno waved before they left.

Immediately, the entire house fell silent, and I sat on Axel's bed, waiting for a void to fill the silence.

"Hey," Axel waited against the doorway to his room as I looked up at him.

"Hey," I echoed.

"Rox," Axel walked up to his bed, sat down next to me, and as I looked at him in a sorrowful curiosity, he attacked my neck with soft pecks. "I love you." He whispered cutely into my ear. I couldn't help but chuckle as I kissed his lips.

"I love you too."

"Good, no more frowning, kay?" he put his arms around me, laid on his back, and placed me on his stomach.

"I love you." I bit my lip.

"Love you too babe." Axel took a deep breath. We laid there comfortably for five minutes in the calm silence before Axel broke it.

"Ok, I have to go to work." Axel sat up.

"Wait, what?" I couldn't believe that he would have work after having stayed up the entire day with me. If I would have known….I….I would have told him to sleep during the day so he could rest.

"I'll be back in eight hours." He put his shoes on.

"Axe, Axel stop!" I shook my head. I couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing him work so hard, seeing what it was doing to his health, it was eating away at me.

"I'll be back," he ignored me as he aimed for is bedroom door.

"Axel please," I rushed over to him and hugged him from behind. "You need to take it easy."

"I will, on our honeymoon." He turned around to lightly place his hands on my back.

"Axel?" I swayed our bodies together.

"Yeah?"

"Remember," I gulped. "This is my body too. Don't, don't overwork it, ok?" I looked up at him, and when he smiled so sweetly, I smiled back.

"I love you Roxas." He kissed my lips.

"I love you too. I hate when you work the night shift." I frowned.

"I know, it's just until we're married." Axel stretched.

"Well, I'll be waiting right here." I laid back down in his bed.

"Mmm, you're making me not want to leave." Axel hovered his body over mine to kiss my cheek. "Ok, one quick shift, then when I get back in the morning, I'll nap, and then spend the day with you, ok?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"Be safe, ok?" I always hated him driving his motorcycle at night.

"I will."

"I love you." I called before he left his room.

"Love you too." He winked.

"Text me when you get there, ok?" I asked, and he nodded. I got the text thirty minutes later, and then again eight hours later when he was on his way home, and when he opened the door to his bedroom, he snuggled next to me as I remained in his bed.

"I'm keeping it warm for you." I was barely awake.

"Ok, a shower, then I'll hop in." he showered and got ready to snuggle.

"You must be exhausted." I could hear it in the way that he breathed as he lay next to me.

"I'm a little tired."

"Go to bed." I sat up. We said no sleeping together until we were married, so I figured I could at least let him sleep.

"You sure? You wont be bored?"

"Yeah, I have to go with Sora to my dress appointment. Just get some rest, I'll be back before you wake up." I kissed him goodnight and got ready for the day.

I left the house and started walking to the coffee shop that Sora agreed to pick me up at in Riku's car. I got there right after Sora pulled into the parking lot before we rushed to try on our wedding dresses for the first time since we ordered them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, this is like the longest chapter I've ever posted lol, but I figured I'll just post this all right now and try to hurry this story up cause I have so much else I'm trying to work on. Also, midterms are coming up, even though I just had exams, I swear they never end. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

To kindofabadger: Yeah, I agree, there seems to be a lot of miscommunication but there does seem to be steps forward with each step back. Thanks, I haven't figured out an ending yet, just been too busy with college and too tired when I finish HW to really do much else.

To NakanoHana: Scattered Japanese? I do want to write a story with some Japanese dialogue but if I do I probably wont post it. I want to try to practice my Japanese, but I'm scared of being wrong too lol. I like a balance. Too much happy stuff is sad and depressing, but a sad and depressing is too realistic and doesn't provide relief from reality, and I write to escape such reality. But yeah, I understand what you're saying. Aww, that makes a lot of sense, and I'm honored to hear that! Thank you so much!

To Luckycat222: Yay for happy dance. Hopefully you find Reed cuter and cuter with each scene he's in. Thanks so much for reviewing!

To Josefina Eagle: Yeah, welcome to relationships with the arguing lol. Yes, Reed is my favorite character now haha!

To RoxasandNamine14: Great, glad to hear that you like it! Riku isn't in every chapter/scene, just becaue it focuses on Roxas' POV and its too hard to account for every character, because he either has to see them or talk about them for them to enter a scene. I'll try to add more Riku in when I can, when it works. He'll be in a lot of the upcoming chapters, with the wedding and honeymoon.

To Cirxe145: Yeah, having a kid is so serious a decision, and it seems that even though they are making progress with it, they aren't at the same time. I don't know how to describe it…I pulled an all nighter so I'm not really in the best judgment to explain anything haha.

To Roxas Grey: Yay! Well the wedding chapter is coming up soon, and more of Reed will be in the future! Thank you so much for reviewing!

To ZeltaFrost: lol I used to listen to dubstep a lot, like 2 years ago. It's just a lot of work because of the emotions and the time invested. I get tired when I work on this lol, but I do like it, just some times more than others. Yeah, personally I think it's cute that Roxas wants Axel's baby so badly! More about that will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks, I've been stressed, but positive, so it's not so bad I guess lol. I hope everything with you is going well!

To Xiola-Nobody: Awww, I'm so glad that you like baby Reed! Haha, I thought it'd be cute! Yes, when babies pout, it's like so adorable it makes you want to cry too haha.

**Alright, it's time for me to work on other stories, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	15. A Bit of Sunshine

I left the house and started walking to the coffee shop that Sora agreed to pick me up at in Riku's car. I got there right after Sora pulled into the parking lot before we rushed to try on our wedding dresses for the first time since we ordered them.

"You look just as amazing as ever!" Sora clapped, compensating for my obviously rotten mood.

"It's not the same," I frowned.

"Is it because Axel's overworking himself?" Sora asked and I nodded.

"I want to help him so damn badly. I hate seeing him so worn out and miserable, but I don't know how to help him." I couldn't even smile as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Surprise him with something sweet. That always puts Riku in a good mood when he gets off of a rough day at work." Sora encouraged me.

"We don't have the munny. Now that we're going to have to pay for the paint job on his motorcycle, we're already behind on trying to make up for all the wedding expenses." I sighed, wanting to get out of that stupid dress.

"You don't look happy in the dress, not at all." Sora frowned as if life only had those simple basic, child-like emotions.

"I'm not." I admitted as I turned to him for help.

"Rox, what are you thinking of?" Sora tilted his head.

"I don't know. I want Axel happy. I wish I could pay for his motorcycle to be fixed. I know he'd love it, especially if I could pay off some of the other expenses that I know are bothering him. He won't admit it, but he's been stressing over some bills, and I think if they were erased, he'd be able to relax a bit more." I thought aloud.

"You're looking at the tag for the dress as you're saying that." Sora pointed out as I shook my head.

"I don't want to return it if Axel will get mad, but I'd love to see his face if I surprise him with a new paintjob. It is my fault for ruining it in the first place anyway," I sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Luxords," Sora corrected me.

"Might as well be my fault." I rolled my eyes.

"Now's the time to decide." Sora advised me while Tifa, the employee, was busy helping another client.

"What do you think?" I asked Sora, who shrugged.

"It's your call Roxas. In the end, I know that Axel will be happy to marry you regardless of what you're wearing." Sora smiled, so I nodded, and when Tifa came back, I actually returned the dress.

It wasn't easy saying goodbye to it a second time, but walking out with the munny, knowing that I was going to spoil my fiancé, it made it all worth it.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Roxy!" Sora waved after he dropped me off at Axel's house.

"Bye!" I waved back, almost scared to go back inside, hoping that Axel was still asleep and resting.

"Hey," Axel greeted with little enthusiasm, if a stoic tone could count as enthusiasm.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" I frowned, sad to see his eyes red with bags as he watched TV on the couch.

"Sorry, do you want me to go back in the room?" Axel couldn't smile or even look at me.

"No, I, I'm glad that you're awake, cause we can spend time together." I smiled, trying to encourage a positive environment.

"How was the appointment?" Axel asked, not really sounding interested.

"It went, unexpected." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Axel looked nervous, so I sat by him on the couch.

"Here," I handed him the receipt to the auto-repair shop that he goes to all the time for his motorcycle. Right after the appointment, Sora and I went to pre-pay for the paint job.

"What is this?" Axel asked in a confused shock.

"You can take your motorcycle in tomorrow after work, and they'll fix the paint that I messed up." I tried to smile.

"Rox, where did you get the munny? You know we don't have much in the savings account and I'm already behind from,"

"Don't worry," I stopped him. "I had the munny to pay for the paint job, and here's some for the bills," I handed him a giant wad of cash, since Tifa gave me the munny I needed in cash like I requested.

"Where the fuck did you get all this munny?" Axel asked, as if he was horrified at the sight of the cash before him.

"I, I returned the dress." I said quietly.

"You what?" Axel stood up, looking angry.

"I returned it because I wanted to surprise you with the motorcycle. Please don't be mad Axe!" I was already ready to cry.

"Rox, I, I wanted you to have it. I wanted to spoil you. You returning it means, it's like, it's like it meant nothing to you." Axel let the munny fall out of his hand before he frowned.

"N-no, it's not like that at all! I just, I'm so tired of us fighting so I wanted to surprise you to make you feel better, and I saw how stressed you were over our financial situation, so I wanted to help relieve some of that stress. I was hoping you could stop working so much overtime so you can sleep more, and maybe we could spend more time together." I bit my lip. If I would have known that he would have seen my decision that way, I never would have done it. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

Axel sighed through his nose, shaking his head. "It's my fault. I never should have given off the idea that I was so stressed. I don't want you to worry about our finances, ok?" he bent down to pick up the munny, let it rest on the coffee table, and stood with his hands in his jean pockets.

"But it's not fair if you're the only one working to improve it." I disagreed with him, standing as well.

"Rox, I'm a big boy, I can handle it." Axel put his hands on my biceps.

"I'm a big boy too, and we're about to be married, so it's about time that we start acting like a couple, and that means sharing responsibilities." I put my hands on his hips.

When Axel actually smiled, I knew that things were going to be ok.

"Thank you for being so considerate Roxas. I'm so sorry that I made you worry about our munny problems. I promise I'll work even more over time and I can take you right now to go get the dress back," Axel nodded at me, but I politely shook my head even as I smiled.

"It's ok Axe. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me, but I'd much rather wear jeans and a T-shirt down the aisle if it means spending more time with you, then wear an expensive dress if it meant waiting for you to get off of a double shift, exhausted and unhappy." I went on my tip toes to kiss Axel's lips softly.

"You, you really mean that?" Axel asked after he took the kiss in surprise.

"Yeah, of course." I nodded.

"You know what I think?" Axel asked and I tilted my head to show my curiosity. "I'd really love to take you to the men's warehouse and buy you a white tuxedo. They're much more affordable, and you can still be my beautiful bride in white." Axel combed my bangs behind my ear. "Plus I think you'll look super sexy in a tux."

"Really?" I asked, actually excited. I wanted to wear a white tux from the beginning, so I saw it as a win win, because not only would I be getting the tux, but I'd also be able to get more wedding bonding time with a happy, wonderful man.

"Of course,"

"Axe, you aren't mad at me still, are you?" I bit my lip. Axel gave a thoughtful sigh before he shook his eyes.

"No baby, I'm not mad." Axel kissed my temple.

"Thanks Axe, I love you so super much, and I can't wait to get my tuxedo!" I gave a really big smile, to compensate for the previous argument.

"You want to go now?" Axel asked with a wink and I nodded desperately.

"I have to call Sora!" I wanted to share the good news, and of course, he and Riku agreed to meet us there. Axel and I arrived at the warehouse, and I began trying on suits, when Sora and Riku walked in half an hour later.

"He looks so handsome." Axel told Riku as I walked out in one of the many available white options.

"Sora is excited to try them on too." Riku shook his head with a smirk.

"What?" I turned to Sora, who shrugged.

"Well if my twin is going in a tux, I want to too! Besides, Riku and I talked, and I don't want to look like a girl in a dress on my wedding day." Sora blushed shyly.

"Yeah, I mean, we're saving that for the first night of our honeymoon, right?" Axel asked me as I turned red.

"Axel!" I stood embarrassed.

"Good to know we aren't the only ones." Riku chuckled along.

"Anyway," Sora cleared his throat.

"Here, I'll show you the ones I like so far," I grabbed Sora's wrist and took him to the dressing room where we caught up.

"So I went back and returned the dress too. Riku told me that he would prefer to be the only one to see me in a dress anyway, so it all works out." Sora said with his usual amount of cheer as we tried on more suits.

At the end of the day, Sora and I bought matching white tuxes for a fraction of the price of our dresses, which gave us enough financial freedom to eat out at a nice restaurant. After a romantic double date, I was about to go home with Sora and Riku when Axel actually requested that I stay with him for the night. Of course I wouldn't dream of denying a night with my true love, and I was even hoping for some sex, but when Axel led me into his bedroom, shut the door, and sat down with a frown, I was left wondering what it was that he wanted to talk to so urgently about.

"You ok?" I asked Axel, who shook his head. We had such a great time at dinner and at the men's warehouse, that I didn't know what could have caused his sorrow.

"About our fight when Reed was over, I don't want it happening again. I need you to trust me Rox. Please? I, I can't keep having this conversation with you. It's literally causing me pain. I woke up during my sleep because I had to throw up, which I feel is from all the stress." Axel put a hand over his chest, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I just, I need you to understand. I actually think all this fighting over a baby mixed with all the work and stress is making me sick." Axel took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, feeling responsible.

"Rox, look at me," Axel said, so I did. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were being expressive and honest and sincere, which is everything that the perfect fiancé is. Thank you." Axel smiled to encourage me, so I shrugged before he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just trying to be the good fiancé you deserve." I closed my eyes, relaxed.

"I can't believe we're getting married, and in a week too." Axel reminded me as I gulped.

"A week? Has it really been that long?" I asked in awe.

"What do you mean?" Axel nearly chuckled.

"Well, it feels like just yesterday that you proposed to me on Christmas, yet it feels like forever since we had sex." I blushed.

"Oh, well I guess our engagement has been pretty short compared to more traditional ones, but seven months did pass by." Axel kissed my temple as I kept my nose pressed to his neck.

"Are you excited?" I asked foolishly, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I'm nervous though."

"Why?" I asked my follow up question.

"Because, once we're married, I'm going to take on the role of a traditional husband, and that means taking care of you and looking after you in every way."

I chuckled at his words. "Don't you already do all that?"

Axel shrugged with a smile. "I guess."

"Well, I'm nervous too, but only because I still can't believe that it's actually happening." I took a deep breath.

"It's our dream come true." Axel reassured me. He left to sleep on the couch, and by the time I woke up the next morning, I had to get ready since Rude came to pick me up after his day at work.

I spent the entire week before my wedding with Reno while Rude switched places with Sora. Axel, Riku, and Rude all stayed at Riku's place, while Sora, Reno, and I, along with baby Reed, made the last minute preparations for our wedding. It was agreed that neither end of our two teams would have bachelor parties, since our family (ok, mainly Axel and I) were prone to accidental drama. Sora also liked the idea of not having a bachelor party because he's old fashioned that way and didn't want Riku distracted by anyone other than himself.

Nonetheless, the day before the wedding came, and I was really nervous, even though Sora tried to calm me down by convincing me that Axel was too.

"I can't believe it. He's actually going to marry me." I gulped as Reno changed Reed's diaper after dinner.

"You both have come a long way, it's important to remember that, and to keep it going." Reno smiled at me.

"I wonder what Riku's thinking. He's going to look so handsome tomorrow." Sora was off daydreaming as he flipped through the TV channels.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." I gulped anxiously.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Reno blew it off.

"I think I'm going to puke." I put my hand on my stomach.

"You're that nervous?" Reno asked me and I nodded.

"I, I love him." I had a small, trembling smile.

"Awww, Roxy!" Sora must have realized that I was getting emotional, cause he tackled me for a hug, causing me to take several steps backwards to avoid falling over.

"I seriously don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Well, an exhausted bride isn't a good thing. Why don't you take some sleep medication? I still have a bunch that I got after we adopted Reed." Reno got up and went into his room, exiting just moments later with a pill in his hand.

"That won't make me sleep through the wedding, will it?" I had to be sure.

"No, it's only half a dose. If you take it now it should wear off long before you need to be awake. Luckily the wedding isn't until the afternoon." Reno smiled reassuringly, so I popped the pill down.

I sat down on the couch, my leg bouncing up and down rapidly.

"Roxy, you should try to relax." Sora advised me.

"Aren't you nervous?" I expected Sora to be way worse than me, a total bride-zilla.

"Not really. I was super stressed during the wedding planning, but now that I did all the hard work, I get to relax and know that tomorrow will be just perfect." Sora closed his eyes as he grinned wide.

"He's right Rox. You should just relax, and have faith." Reno smiled at me.

"Ok, I can relax." I gulped to myself when the doorbell rang. Just when I thought I was relaxing, it all went down the drain.

"I wonder who that could be," Reno got up off of the couch while Sora held Reed happily.

"Isn't he precious?" Sora was smiling as wide as the baby.

"Axel?" Reno asked, so I looked up in the doorway to see my fiancé, huffing as if he had ran all the way here from Riku's place.

"Axe? You ok?" He looked like he had something important on his mind, and I grew concerned.

"I need to talk to you," Axel looked so serious that my heartbeat started racing.

"Ok, I didn't know what to say or do.

"You two can use the bedroom, Reed doesn't need to go down for another hour." Reno offered, so Axel took my hand, led me into the bedroom, and gently shut the door before we sat on the bed.

"Axel what's," I was so curious, but he cut me off.

"Please, I just, I have to say something." Axel looked away as if he wasn't sure how to put it, and I had this horrible pain in my stomach.

"Axel you're scaring me," I could feel my throat swell up. Why did he come here so randomly? What was so big that it couldn't be said over the phone? Or wait? What was going on?

"Me too," Axel looked down to his shoes, so with a racing heart, I gulped.

"Axel tell me right now. What's going on?" I tried to calm my anxious mind.

"I can't marry you unless I tell you." Axel looked back into my eyes as I opened my mouth to think.

"Tell me what?" I was getting impatient.

"Rox I, I can't ever let you have a baby." Axel looked back to his lap, so I started to breathe heavily as I stood up.

"You asshole!" I slapped him, not too hard, but enough to show my frustration.

"Roxas?" Axel looked at me, his confusion wild and obvious on his troubled face.

"We're getting married tomorrow and you just had to come over to remind me that you won't let me have kids? You have no idea how hard it is for me to accept that but I'm trying, and you making this big deal about it the night before our wedding is just sick! It's cruel!" I shouted, hoping that Reno would walk in to kick him out. I was so angry, I wanted to slap him again. "Well don't just sit there." I folded my arms, wanting an answer, an explanation, an apology.

"You don't understand." Axel said calmly.

"Then explain it to me." I said, fed up.

"I, I,… I can't have children," Axel whispered, causing me to put my arms down by my side.

"What?" I thought that perhaps I had heard him wrong.

"I can't produce children." Axel repeated with a tense throat.

"Huh?" I barely uttered in confusion.

"Reno's body attacked itself when he was pregnant because of a hereditary inability to produce children. The baby that Rude and Reno tried to have didn't have any of Reno's DNA. Because the baby was living in a host that it wasn't compatible with, it turned against the host. That's why the baby died, and it almost killed Reno as well. I'd never consider for a single second, putting you through that risk. That's why I've been so adamant about adopting." Axel shared novel information as I sat beside him, so beyond speechless as my mouth hung open.

"B-but," I didn't know what I could possibly say.

"I know that you'd want to be the one to host the baby, but I can't have children, so if you wanted to get pregnant, you'd have to have someone else's baby, which I wouldn't want. Add on top of that the danger that could follow a man having the procedure, and it just doesn't seem worth it." Axel looked down at his lap as I tried to control my breathing and my thoughts, both of which were so rapid and wild, I didn't know what was going on inside me.

"Why, why didn't you tell me sooner, instead of watching us fight?" I asked, finally realizing why it was that Axel was so hesitant to even talk about it, because it must have been a reminder of what he couldn't do.

"Because Rox," Axel gave a weary smile as he looked at me. "What kind of man can't produce a baby? I didn't want to disappoint you. I," Axel looked around. "I didn't want you to leave me." Axel ended with a tired frown.

"Axe, if I would have known, I would have understood and I wouldn't have tried to pressure you so much. I, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad unintentionally." I apologized.

"It's not your fault you didn't know. I should have told you sooner. I should have been honest." Axel looked away and I didn't know where to go from there. It was quiet for a while before my instincts to cheer Axel up kicked in.

"As long as I have you, I couldn't ask for anything more. You're all I could ever want. You're more than I deserve." I sat down next to him and took his hand. "And I love you so much." I started to cry, my heart so heavy that I didn't know what was going on inside me. I was mourning and rejoicing all at once and it literally pained me.

"I'm sorry." Axel hid his face in my neck as we both wept. I held him as best I could, sobbing as I tried to figure out what was happening to me. I was mourning over the fact that I never could experience the joy of having Axel's baby, but for some reason I couldn't really explain, I was also feeling bits of happiness, knowing that there was a concrete reason. And I also found it comforting that Axel told me before we actually said our "I do's", and that he wasn't ever trying to be selfish by not letting me get the procedure. It was as if the bad news had a bit of sunshine to it, and it was enough for me to grip Axel's back as tightly as my fingertips could as I sniffled to calm down.

"I love you," I stuttered through more sniffles.

Axel sat up and put his hand on my cheek, so I put my hand over his. "I love you so much Roxas." He kissed my nose teasingly as I let out a small content chuckle.

We both went silent, no words capable of capturing the joy that was slowly sweeping our sorrows away. I took a deep breath, relaxing into a smile as Axel gave a timid smile in return.

"Axel, thank you, for telling me. I know it must have taken a lot of courage, and I want you to know just how proud of you I am. It means a lot to me. I love you Axe, and I'm so lucky to have such an honest and caring man." I took his hands and kissed them.

He smiled before he thanked me.

"And, I want to apologize, for all the times I said nasty things, or didn't understand and made it harder for you to want to tell me." I wanted him to know just how hard I was willing to work to make our relationship work.

"Nonsense, it was never your fault. And thank you Rox, it means a lot to hear that you understand." Axel took a deep breath, as if to sigh away all of the weight that previously burdened his mind.

"I'm so tired," I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes and head hurting as did my heart from all of the emotions that drained my body.

"Rox, I, I want to ask that you not tell anyone about me not being able to have kids." Axel asked shyly.

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare." I gulped.

"Thanks. I'm still really disappointed in myself." Axel looked away.

"Don't be. It's not like you did anything wrong." I tried to smile encouragingly, but Axel wouldn't even look at me as I sat up.

"I can't imagine how Reno felt when he lost the baby. To be told you can't have kids, and then gain the rare opportunity to try having your own miracle, only to lose your one shot," Axel gulped heavily and then turned to me. "It must have been awful."

"He's got Reed now and I know he loves him very much." I wanted so badly to remain positive.

"I'm sorry I can't give you the baby you want." Axel's eyes filled up again, and I looked away, knowing that if I saw or heard Axel cry again, then I'd end up bawling like a helpless baby.

"It's not your fault Axe."

"I wish I could Rox. Nothing would make me happier than to see you happy, with a child of our own. But I can't." Axel started to weep softly, so I quickly held him.

"Shh, it's ok Axe, we can still have our family. As long as I have you, nothing else matters." I held Axel's limp hand.

"I'm so sorry," Axel gave a light sob as I tried to swallow down anymore potential tears.

"There's no need to apologize." I gave a fake smile.

"I should have told you sooner." Axel shook his head.

"No, it's fine," I tried to convince him.

"Rox, I promise, I won't be insulted if you leave me over this," Axel finally looked up at me as he spoke will a serious tone that intimidated me.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered in shock.

"It's not too late, we aren't married yet. I know how important it is to you, and it isn't fair that I knew all along and kept you with me on a false hope that I could give it to you. If you want your own baby as badly as I know you do, then you should be with someone who will give you that opportunity." Axel sniffled.

"Axe, listen to me, all I could ever want is you. I know that no matter who we adopt, it will be the baby we were meant to have, and the one thing that I know to be more certain that that is the fact that we are meant to be." I gazed at my hurting fiancé in the eye before I kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Axel gave me a weak but sincere smile before he kissed my cheek back. "I love you too Roxy."

We each took deep breaths and held each other for five whole minutes, silent, taking in the raw emotions that were still clinging to our hearts and minds before there was a knock on the door.

"Everything ok?" Reno walked in quietly.

"Yeah, just fine." I smiled as Axel continued to hold me.

"Good, good to hear." Reno smiled.

"Sorry about the yelling earlier." I winced.

"Oh no, we uh, we heard some minor talking, we figured you two could work it out." Reno winked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Axel took another deep breath.

"Great, but you know you can't stay here any longer. Those are the rules." Reno smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I better get going; I left Riku and Rude alone, which isn't a smart idea." Axel chuckled as I pouted.

"Do you have to go?" I whined.

"Just one more night." Axel reminded me as he kissed my nose.

"Fine," I gave a fake pout.

"Sleep tight my beautiful bride. This is the last time you will ever be my fiancé." Axel cupped my cheek before he kissed it.

"Goodnight my love." I watched as Axel left the room as escorted by Reno, and after a full minute, I did the same.

"You ok?" Reno asked as I sat on the couch, looking at how Sora cradled Reed against his chest.

"Yeah," I said, no real emotion or thought poisoning my mind until the image of Reed made me wonder if I would ever be a real father.

I watched as Sora swayed Reed from side to side as Reno looked to me, aware that I had been thinking a bit too deeply.

"What's on your mind?" Reno asked, so I shrugged.

"I just, I want to be married so bad. I want to be a husband, and a father." Thinking about it only made me sad because it was then when I realized that all along, "I want to mean something to someone else." I frowned as I sighed.

"Rox you mean so much to all of us." Sora looked up from his arms where Reed was falling asleep.

"Thanks Sora, but I just, I feel like my entire childhood was wasted over my stupid drama and self pity." I sighed.

"Rox, you went through some bad moments, especially with your dad. I'm sure it wasn't self-pity." Reno assured me.

"I used my past as a crutch to excuse all the times I slept around and got drunk and wasted my time and other's. Especially Axel's. I just want him to look at me and smile and tell people that he's proud to call me his husband." I shrugged.

"I'm sure he will." Reno smiled encouragingly.

"I bet he already is." Sora was even more positive, as always.

"I can't believe it. We're, we're getting married." I smiled as wide as ever as the realization finally hit me.

"You look so happy." Sora smiled back.

"You look tired. Looks like the meds are kicking in." Reno stood up and helped me to my feet.

"I'm not sleepy." I rubbed my eyes.

"Of course you aren't." Reno chuckled as he walked me to his room.

"Reno?" I asked as I yawned, lying in bed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're walking me down the aisle. Wouldn't want anyone else." I closed my eyes as I snuggled into the blankets.

"I'm happy to hear that. Love you Roxas." Reno kissed my temple.

"Love you too Reno. Mmm, and I love my Axel." I sighed through my nose before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Blah, ok, it's been a LONG time since I touched this story, and I'll be honest…. I haven't even written the wedding scene yet I've just been so busy trying to make the most of my time here in Japan, exploring, actually been going out a lot, just having fun and trying to pick up the language, so I've barely been in my dorm, hardly ever writing. I'll try to write the wedding scene as soon as I finish my next exam, in about a week, and post it ASAP! Thanks for the patience in advance!

Ok, for the story: NOW WE KNOW ABOUT AXEL! Does it make any more sense now? Hopefully some stuff is cleared up.

**SUPER WEIRD REQUEST:** So** I have a tattoo** (most of you probably didn't know, but yes, I do, no, not new) and it's the words **LIVING LEGACY** from** FINAL FANTASY Crisis Core/Advent Children**, on my ribs, under my heart. The point of me sharing this is**: I want to add to it**, something final fantasy, zack fair and cloud strife related. I have personal reasons for why I have this tattooed, but that's too personal, which just makes the reason all the more obvious. Anyway, I don't know exactly what I want to put around it, but I'm looking for ideas. Any FF fans out there that have any ideas? Feel free to PM or comment! THANK YOU!

To makublue93: LOL, I am a huge fan of angst and drama!

To Josefina Eagle: Yes, I too am very fond of Reed, glad you like him too!

To Nakano Hana: Oh, I'd have more Japanese than that, or I'd actually use Hiragana, not ramaji, but I'd write a warning in the description to warn people. It's challenging, and I thought it was beautiful until I moved to japan. Now I think it's annoying lol. I've only been studying Japanese for 3 months, so I suck lol. But I need practice, so I wont turn down an opportunity to practice! How would we practice together though? Like, over PM, cause I hate IMing in other languages, I find that most people "google translate" which screws the whole thing up. I'd rather just skype it out lol

To luckycat222: Haha, aww, yay for Reed! Ugh, the last chapter was too long, and now I need to hurry up and write that stupid wedding scene lol.

To kindofabadger: Now you know Axel's secret! Haha, my roommate gave me inspiration for the "Sora planning" scenes, and at one point I literally typed up her words, word for word, as Sora's dialogue with Roxas. I really don't want to get married anymore lol Thanks, I hope you're doing great!

To Keyblade Master13: Hahaha, thanks, I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! I don't think I have a mom really picked out, but I probably should, huh? Ugh, I have so much to write for this story, and I don't even know when I'm going to end it. I've hardly worked on any stories lately, and when I do, I prefer to work on other stories, in phases, and right now this one is at the bottom lol. I really need to just hurry up and finish this so I can work on all of the new ones I want to post already lol.

To ZeltaFrost: Lol, Roxas isn't the most mature, but he has his moments. I do try to stay positive. I was raised in a military family so crying was never allowed. The way I see it, is that crying doesn't solve the problem, so its just a waste of energy. I'd rather spend the energy finding a solution to whatever's bothering me, and if there is no solution, then I accept it and just keep moving. I usually play hockey as an outlet for my anger and frustrations, and I write to let out any other emotions, and I'm pretty positive with those coping methods lol.

To RoxasVentusHikari: hahaha, yeah, little kids at weddings are either really cute, or really annoying lolz. Yeah, the babysitting experience really seemed to help them, and now that more about Axel's reasons has been shared, it helps us understand where each one is coming from. Blah, I really need to write that stupid wedding scene . I'm not really looking forward to it, but oh well, eventually I'll get to it haha. Thank you so much for your faithfulness to review!

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, reads, and favs!**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	16. Show Time

"Roxas?" I heard a voice. "Roxas!" the voice repeated louder. "Roxas get up!" the voice yelled but I didn't want to move.

"Mmm," I growled.

"Roxas you're getting married in two hours for fucks sake!" Reno's voice broke through my sleepy head as I sat up in panic.

"Two hours?" I jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, tripped, fell on my face, scurried to my feet, stripped of my clothes, and hopped in the shower with the water running freezing cold.

"I'll get your tux ready." Reno shook his head, reminding me that I had forgotten to close the bathroom door. None of it mattered as I adjusted the heat, washed my face, body, and hair, and rushed to dry myself.

"We have to be at the church in two hours?" I asked Reno.

"Now, you're saying "I do" in two hours." Reno corrected me as my eyes widened further than ever before. "I tried to wake you up sooner but you just kicked and yelled in your sleep." Reno shrugged.

"How did I sleep till noon?" I didn't care if Reno saw me naked as I changed into my tux. Besides, I needed his help to complete the look anyway.

"Looks like you needed the sleep." Reno shook his head, fixing my tie.

"Too bad I took that pill. Shit!" I cussed at myself before I continued to get ready. "Where the fuck is Sora?"

"He's already out, getting the final stuff together. We're to meet him in thirty minutes at the church, so let's hurry."

The next hour flew by as I hardly knew what was going on. Everyone was scrambling in the church that Riku picked out as our venue. Reno guided me to the room where Sora was ordering people around by the mouthful, and I couldn't help but laugh as I finally saw the 'bride-zilla' I expected to see all along.

"These aren't white, they're cream!" Sora panicked before I shook my head.

"Hey," I said to let him know I was alive.

"Oh thank god!" Sora threw his head back dramatically, looking rather stunning in his white tuxedo.

"What?" I asked, slowly relaxing since seeing Sora in a state of disarray somehow reminded me to be the more sensible twin.

"You're late!" he pointed a finger at me.

"My bad." I shrugged, trying to pin the red rose to my jacket pocket high on my chest.

"Roxas, this is our wedding!" Sora said, as if I didn't know.

"You don't say?" I rolled my eyes. I was nervous, but my humor was somehow calming me down.

"Here, let me help." Reno secured the single rose bud on my pocket and fixed his ponytail before he put on the black jacket to hi tuxedo.

"Where's Reed?" I finally asked.

"With daddy." Reno answered just as Rude walked into the room. Both he and Reed were in black tuxedo's, and Reed looked so cute I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Show time." Rude warned us.

That's when it hit me. Shit. I was getting married!

We had it established that we'd send Rude and Sora down the aisle first to meet Riku on the left side. Then, Reed would walk with a pillow that had two rings secured onto it. Lastly, Reno and I would go last to meet my fiancé on the right side of the church; this way, in case Reed acted up, at least Reno could pick him up and quiet him, but thankfully that wasn't even necessary. Rude and Sora started going down the aisle and Reed chased after daddy. He fell once, but was able to pick himself up as well as the pillow, and hand it to the priest while Reno handed me off to Axel.

My heart was beating so fast, I didn't know what to do, where to look, what to think.

The church was nicely decorated with red and white flowers and ribbons on the church pews, and there were more people than I expected, mostly there for Sora and Riku, but I didn't even care.

All I could see was Axel, his untamable fire red hair, his lively green eyes, and the smile on his face that made me realize that he really did love me.

The priest spoke for a little while on the sanctity of marriage as Sora planned, but all I could do was gulp, stare at Axel, and pray to god that my heart wouldn't stop beating. I didn't realize we were already onto our vows until Axel took a deep breath and started talking to me. My ears were numb before I blinked into reality, trying to keep up with sounds that somehow couldn't turn into words within my head.

Riku went next with his vows, and then it was my turn to say mine to Axel. I uttered the words that I had memorized, meaning each one, yet somehow afraid of vomiting from nerves. It didn't hit me until I saw Axel just how intimidating marriage is. I was happy, yet scared. I finished my vows, and then Sora said his, and then came the "I do's". I had never said such heavy words, yet once I did, I felt so happy, as if I had survived something huge, and was all the better because of it. When I looked down, Axel was putting a ring on my finger and I bit my lip as I tried to keep myself from passing out. I was shaking, and I could see his fingers trembling too. When I looked up into his eyes, they were watering. Of course, my eyes watered too.

The priest said something else but I never heard it. All I heard was the sound of Axel's tux moving as he cupped my face and kissed my lips. I tensed into his hold, wanting all of him, as much as I could get, in that one solid kiss. When he pulled back, I gulped.

Shit. We were married.

I didn't know what to expect but it didn't even matter as Axel swept me off my feet and rushed me down the aisle and out of the church with Riku doing the same to Sora behind us.

We made it into the limo before I was able to think properly again.

I don't know why, but the entire morning felt like a blur up to that point. I feel like there are different ways of experiencing a wedding, like those that memorize every detail as I'm sure Sora did, and those that survive it like a wild dream. I was barely waking up from said dream when Riku closed the limo door and the four of us headed off to the reception.

"I love you so much," Riku made out with my twin as I curled up in Axel's arms.

"You ok?" Axel asked, since I was so quiet. I nodded, still a bit out of it. "What's wrong?" Axel asked, his eyes curious.

"We, we're married?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, we're married." Axel smiled at me.

"We're married." I said, holding him tighter, wanting to sleep, yet wanting to be awake in his arms all at the same time.

"You guys excited for the honeymoon?" Riku asked Sora and I.

"Yeah! Where are we going?!" Sora begged for information.

"It's a surprise." Riku shook his head.

I felt like there was so much I wanted to say, yet, not enough time or words to express anything that was hazily floating within my mind, so instead, I just sat there, holding Axel's hand, silent until we made it to the reception venue.

"Come on," Axel pushed on my hips to get me to move.

"I, I just want to stay here, with you." I looked into his eyes as he smiled.

"I know, and soon we'll be alone, holding each other. We just have to survive this last part, ok?" he encouraged me, squeezing my hand as I nodded sorrowfully.

"Ok."

"Smile, please?" Axel gave a cute pout, so I smiled before I held onto his arm to exit the limo.

The reception was in a club house that Riku's affiliated with, so it was a very fancy venue with large glass doors that had a beautiful view of green pastures and a garden.

Reno and Rude introduced Axel and I as well as Riku and Sora as new couples, and then we took our seats at the main table that looked over all the guests and faced the picture-perfect view.

We all ate from the menu that Sora spent way too many hours slaving over, although it did seem to pay off because the food was delicious. After that, we had many people coming up to our table to wish Sora, Riku, Axel, and I all luck and happiness and all that good stuff. Then, Axel told me that he and I had to stand up and go greet people, so I followed him in his sexy, sleek black tuxedo to say hello to the guests.

Of course we saw Demyx and even Xigbar, but he was well behaved which was nice. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all made it and it was great to see them there. We greeted Axel's coworkers as well as Reno's friends and family and I even greeted a bunch of people I didn't even know but I guess it didn't really matter since everyone was all smiling and happy.

Then, the time for the first dance came. I was nervous since I'm usually pretty bad at all things related to rhythm but I just followed where Axel led me and it worked pretty well. Sora and Riku looked incredibly adorable, holding onto each other, and I could almost swear that I saw Sora's eyes leaking as Riku whispered into his ear.

I was in bliss as Axel held me to the calm romantic music and soon enough other people joined us just as the music turned to an upbeat tempo. By then I was getting tired so I asked Axel if we could watch and naturally he agreed. We watched our friends and family dance for a little bit when Sora and Riku joined us back at our main table.

Everything was going well, and I felt so content and happy there with my Axel when I saw someone nearing our table that I hadn't seen in a while.

The brunette woman walked up to Sora and naturally he jumped out of his chair and hugged her.

"I missed you!" He held her tight.

"I missed you too sweetie. It's been a while, huh? Look at how you handsome you are. And this must be Riku! My my, you are incredibly handsome as well." Our mother introduced herself as I stared. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't, so instead, I watched with envy for the love that Sora had.

"Thank you." Riku bowed politely.

"Mom, look, Roxas is here too." Sora smiled at me, trying to include me in the conversation. I smiled and then looked away, making it clear that I wasn't interested.

"Yes, I can see. Apparently he doesn't want to greet me though." She said stubbornly, so I sighed before I stood up.

"Hello." I said boldly. Axel wasn't paying attention the entire time before, but once I stood, he did too.

"Axel," My husband stuck his hand out.

"Axel? So you're the one that Roxas found! Well, I must say I'm quite impressed." My mother looked at Axel, her eyes flirting as I tried not to puke. I mean, duh he's hot, but seriously.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Axel smiled like the angel he is.

"Tell me Roxas, how on earth did you find him? And how did you manage to keep him?" My mother continued to flirt.

"I wonder how I managed to get and keep him all the time." Axel grabbed my hand, making me go speechless as I cuddled against his side.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, and to wish you both congratulations." My mother looked back to Sora. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks!" Sora smiled wide. "And Roxas too, right?" Sora was always trying to look out for me.

"Yes, Roxas too." My mother looked at me with a smile that I didn't look twice at. I didn't care. Whether she meant it or not meant nothing to me.

"Wait, I'm sorry, are, are you Roxas' mother?" My husband asked curiously.

"Charmed." My mother stuck out her hand. Of course only my mother would love her son's husband who she just met more than her own blood child.

Axel looked at her with wide eyes before he looked to me. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just inched even closer to him, and to my own surprise Axel shook his head at my mother and grabbed my arm.

"Come on," He led me outside, leaving my mother to stand there with her mouth open in shock.

"Axel?" I whispered after we had made a big enough distance away from our table where she was still standing as Sora argued with her.

"You don't need that, not today." Axel remained brief as we made our way outside onto the patio.

"Thank you." I felt like I owed him, so I held onto his arm as we overlooked the view.

"I love you Roxas." He faced me and kissed me gently.

"I love you too." I hugged him close, wanting to cuddle with him in a warm cozy bed already.

We returned back inside the venue to continue talking with guests, but luckily for me, my mother had already left.

"Hey," I walked up to Sora to take a break from talking to a bunch of random guests.

"Hey Roxy." He gave me a big smile, clearly compensating for what happened earlier.

"You ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to remain positive, knowing just how special the day was for Sora.

"I, I'm sorry Roxas. You were right. She shouldn't have come." Sora frowned and seeing him sad on his big day upset me. I mean, it was my big day too, but I'm not nearly as sentimental as Sora is.

"No, Sora, you wanted to see her. It's ok. I have Axel, and I have you and Riku and Reno and Rude and even baby Reed. You guys are all I need." I put an arm around my twin.

"Thanks Roxy. I love you." He gave me a big hug as I chuckled.

"Love you too Sora."

"You guys ready?" Riku and Axel walked up to Sora and I.

"For what?" Sora asked curiously.

"To get going on our honeymoon." Axel answered.

"YES!" Sora and I high fived each other in excitement.

We made a formal goodbye as Reno and Rude agreed to stay behind and take care of the guests and the cleaning, for which I felt so thankful for them in my life.

I could hardly contain my excitement as I ran into the limo, dragging Axel with me like a young child anxious to go downstairs on Christmas morning.

"Where are we going?" I asked twenty times before the limo even moved.

"You'll see." Axel chuckled at me each time.

"Please? Come on, a hint?" I begged, tugging on his arms impatiently.

"Just be a bit more patient, and you'll find out soon enough." Axel tapped the tip of my nose before I grumbled.

"I can't wait!" Sora held onto Riku's waist, getting cozy as the drive began.

"Here we are." Axel was first out of the limo and helped me out. I noticed that the limo stopped just by the harbor as Riku unloaded our suitcases.

"Ooh, a hotel by the water? This is romantic." I smiled.

"Not a hotel." Riku corrected me as he carried his and Sora's luggage.

"Where are we going?" Sora and I blindly followed our husbands around for fifteen minutes with no clue, explanation, or help.

"What do you think?" Riku asked Sora as we stopped walking right in front of a giant cruise ship.

"Whoa!" Sora's eyes widened in amazement as I shook my head.

"Come on," Axel nodded at me to follow after Riku, who ran after Sora since my twin took off in excitement.

"No, no, no, no! You know I refuse to go on those things!" I took a timid step back.

"Baby, the titanic was like a hundred years ago. Ships have changed a lot since then." Axel tried to comfort me.

"No Axe, I can't. I've seen too many scary movies involving ships, sharks, and death." I shook my head.

"Babe we already paid for everything and I think I can help you get over your fear. I'll be with you at every second." Axel let go of his suitcase and held me.

I gulped, looked at the cruise and at my twin and Riku in line to board, and shook my head.

"No?" Axel asked but I couldn't respond, even as he sighed. "Alright, it's ok. To be honest, I shouldn't have planned for something I knew you'd be afraid of. Let me tell Riku that we're not going and I'll book us the nicest hotel that has a room available, ok?" Axel gave a disappointing sigh before he let go of me and took a step towards Riku. Just as he broke free, I caught his wrist.

"Rox?" Axel asked, sounding concerned, probably because I was shaking.

"If you let go of my hand for more than a second, I swear to god Axe I'm pushing you off the boat." I clutched his fingers tightly in mine as I took the extra step to stand at his side.

Axel grinned widely. "I won't baby. I'm so proud of you. Don't worry, I won't ever let go." Axel kissed my cheek and led me to the line.

"I'm so excited!" Sora shouted, literally bouncing as I tried not to puke. My mom must have taken Sora on probably like five cruises in his lifetime, when I was stuck with my dad, locked in my room, or even...worse memories.

"You ok?" Axel asked, as my trembling became more violent with each inch towards the monstrous cruise.

"Scared." my teeth chattered as Axel dragged me on his arm.

"It'll be fine once we're inside." Axel patted my head as I swallowed. Ten minutes later, I was one step away from stepping off of land and onto the platform that led to the ship.

"Let's go!" Sora impatiently rushed in while I panted, eyeing the flimsy platform as if it were some rickety old bridge dangling over lava.

"Come on Rox, just a couple more steps." Axel started to move with my arm in his, but I pulled him back.

"I can't." I quivered in terror.

"Rox you're almost there, just one tiny step." Axel slowly nudged my feet forward.

"Ah!" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, shaking nervously as Axel tried to calm me down.

"Ok ok, Shh, calm down, it's ok." Axel turned around, probably noticing all the people that were stuck waiting for me to hurry my ass up.

"Sorry." Axel apologized on my behalf.

"It's fine, I was scared before going on my first cruise too." A quiet passive female voice said as I gulped and opened my eyes.

"Here," Riku came back from us and took our luggage before re-entering the cruise.

"Ok Roxy, I'm going to carry you, ok?" Axel pried one of my hands off the rail as I whimpered loudly.

"No! I can't, I can't do this, I want to go back!" I screamed like a small child in line for a roller coaster. Axel swept me off my feet, cradling me like a baby as he rushed inside the ship. I buried my face in his chest as I heard people behind us clapping. I felt like such a dumbass.

"You ok?" Axel released his tight grip but I kept my arms glued around his neck with my eyes shut tight and my nose pressing into his shirt.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice sounded really close.

"Is he really that scared?" Riku asked and Sora giggled.

"Told ya not to watch titanic and jaws every other night."

"I don't know why he keeps watching those movies." Axel tried to pull me off his body, but I held onto him tighter. If only he knew the real reasoning behind my rational fear. "Rox, come on." Axel grunted as he literally started pulling my body away from his.

"Don't let me go." I yelled into his chest.

"Ok! Ok, I won't let go. Come on, let's unpack." Axel held into me and I peeked quickly to see Sora pulling mine and Axels suitcase while Riku carried theirs.

"Peek-a-boo!" Sora teased me before I returned my face into Axels body.

"Shh, it's ok." Axel rubbed my back as he carried me.

"Ours is right next door." Riku said and I heard a door close behind me, so I once again opened my eyes to look around.

Axel sat at the foot of the bed and stared down at me.

"You ok?" he asked and I gulped, lowering my hands as slowly as I could, down Axels chest and onto his arms.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I want to unpack before dinner, do you mind?" he asked with a sweet smile as I shook my head, but when he started setting me at his side, I panicked.

"I can't Axe, I can't let go." I gripped his shirt sleeve hanging off his bicep.

"Alright, it's fine. Why don't we take a little nap together? Would you like that? Maybe we can calm down a bit and just relax?" Axel offered with such a sincere smile, I had to nod.

"You won't let go even if you fall asleep?" I had to be sure.

"I can stay up to guarantee that I won't." Axel kissed my temple, truly proving his perfection.

"No, I'll be ok." I gave a weary smile as Axel laid us both down, holding onto my sides.

"Sh, it's ok baby, I got you." Axel cooed in my ear as I tried to relax my tense body.

"This, this isn't so bad." I tried to smile.

"I think it's fun and romantic, I just wanted to share it with you." Axel kissed my lips. I desperately kissed him back, yearning for his tongue and body in a way that I hadn't been fed since before our engagement.

"Thank you." I wanted him to know how, much I appreciated his effort to plan all this.

"For what?" Axel asked, combing my bangs with one hand as he kept the other securely fastened around my waist.

"For being so perfect." I rolled myself on top of him, snuggling up to his body as he held my back.

"You make it easy to try." Axel massaged my body as we laid there silently for half an hour.

I was so peacefully resting, adjusting to my fate when I felt Axel stir. I peeked open an eye and saw Axel slowly distancing himself from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously.

"I need to use the bathroom." Axel whispered and let go of me.

"Axe!" I reached for him but he stood up.

"Look, you're ok." Axel smiled at me as I sat up on the bed. I looked around and scooted closer to him.

"Please?" I held out my hand.

"Baby I need to pee." Axel took another step towards the door.

"Please!" I begged with a whimper.

"What are you going to do, watch?" Axel asked, sounding impatient.

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Just hurry." I whispered.

"Rox, I promise, you'll be ok. Look at me," Axel gained my attention. "Nothing is going to happen while I'm gone, ok?" Axel smiled, so I nodded. "I love you." Axel reminded me, and I tried to shake off my fear.

"Love you too. Please hurry?" I asked again and Axel nodded, rushing off to the bathroom inside our cabin.

I sighed, looking around the room; it was amazing. I could tell that Axel really must have worked hard to afford this kind of luxury. It finally made sense that he was working over time and stressing out about our finances, cause all of that munny was reflecting in the room. The bed was so big and comfy, the walls were an elegant tan sand color with beautiful landscape paintings decorating them. There was a private mini fridge stocked with exotic drinks and tons of space for all of our luggage and belongings. To top it all off, there were giant curtains that I'm guessing went to our private balcony, which I knew I'd

never step foot on.

Just when I started to observe all of the perks to this room, the entire bed violently shook.

"Axel!" I screamed, looking around, panicking as the entire ship felt to be vibrating. In my twenty one year old fear of ships and dying at sea, I started screaming.

"Rox, relax!" I heard Axel shout from the bathroom.

"I want to get off!" I started crying, holding onto the bedding, which didn't help as the boat started swaying. "I want to get off, I want off, get me out of here!" I sobbed as Axel rushed out of the bathroom, walking a bit crooked to balance out the swaying ship.

"Shh, Rox, we just started moving, it's ok." Axel sat on the bed and held me as I cried.

"I don't want to be on here anymore." I sniffled, wanting off of the fucking death trap.

"I think it's too late." Axel rubbed my arm.

"Please, I know you don't understand, but I hate ships." I trembled fearfully.

"I know, Rox, and I'm, I'm so sorry." Axel squeezed me. "I shouldn't have agreed to this idea. I, I don't know why but I thought maybe you'd be excited to try, but I shouldn't have risked your comfort. I'm so sorry baby." Axel cupped my face as I blinked in my tears and inhaled through my nose, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"It's ok." I felt bad, knowing how hard he must have worked to pay for all of this, and how excited he seemed about it.

"No, I, I want you to enjoy your honeymoon, I mean, you really deserve to." Axel frowned. I gulped and glanced around the room, finally adjusting to the swaying.

"It's not as bad." I cleared my throat.

"It'll get easier." Ax smiled when there was a knock at our door.

"Rox, you ok?" Sora asked after Axel him in with Riku right behind him.

"Yeah." I quickly wiped my eyes.

"The sudden movement startled him is all." Axel shrugged.

"We heard you screaming." Riku glared at me.

"Riku! Roxas has been scared of open water for forever. He's so brave tackling his fears like this." Sora smiled at me as he sat by me on my bed.

"Thanks Sora." I blushed, still feeling stupid.

"Of course." Sora smiled when the entire boat jolted and I panicked again, snatching Axels shirt.

"Shh, it's fine Rox." Axel rubbed my back, but I had had enough.

"I want off. I don't want to do this anymore. Please?" I begged, my throat tensing as I tried to control myself from looking any weaker.

"Baby the ship is already moving." Axel rubbed my back.

"Axe, no more." I shook, feeling like I was going puke from either motion sickness or intense fear.

"I'll go get medicine." Riku took off and I put a hand over my mouth.

"Ok come on." Axel yanked me off the bed and pulled me to the bathroom,

dragging my weary, hazed body across the room just in time. I threw up the

second I leaned over the toilet, wanting to get off the giant machine of hell.

"You ok?" Axel patted my back as I cried. I hate puking, it's the goddamn worst because I can't breathe and I freak out even more and it's awful.

"I want off." I pleaded after I finished emptying my stomach.

"Maybe you need some air." Axel scooped me up and I clawed at his shirt, clinging to it like a cat avoiding bath water.

"Poor Roxy." I could hear the pout in Sora's tone as Axel walked about the cabin with me attached to his body, hiding my face in his chest as I quietly wept.

"Can you open the door?" Axel asked and when I looked up to see that Sora was opening up the curtains and the large glass door that led to our balcony, I screamed. The only thing worse than the swaying would be seeing the water we were barely floating on.

"No!" I shouted as I pushed Axel away, falling out of his arms, springing to my feet, taking a couple unsteady steps, and tripping. I hadn't adjusted to my 'sea legs' yet, o it took me twice as long to get up and start running again.

"Rox, chill out!" Axel was coming after me as I aimed for the door. I didn't have a plan, or a real goal in mind once I would have reached the door, but it never even mattered, because the second I had my hand stretched out for the handle, Riku swung the door open, nailing me in the head. I took a step back, looked up at the ceiling, and everything faded to black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, this chapter took me forever to write because I never wanted to write it and I feel like I failed on the whole wedding scene but in all honesty, I don't have the time or energy to spend any more time on it than I did. In all honesty, I don't even want to get married, so the idea of writing a wedding scene is actually a bit torturous for me lol. Besides, I'm so excited for the other stories I've started but haven't posted yet, but I really need to finish this story first, so yeah, hopefully I'll have the time to work on everything!

To NakanoHana: Yes, my Japanese sucks, but I really need practice so I'm willing lol.

To luckycat222: haha, yeah, they are married! Lol. The wedding scene was so hard to write, so I kind of just gave up lol, and yeah, I think I'm going to get Angeal's buster sword tat'd, not completely sure yet though. Thanks for the tip!

To Josefina Eagle: Hope I didn't disappoint with the wedding scene, but the honeymoon will make up for it, I hope lol.

To kindofabadger: Lol, well now I'm having less fun and more studying, so still less writing time, but everything in balance, you know? Thanks, I hope things are going really good for you!

To Roxas Grey: Lol, I wish I could write wedding scenes, but it's really not my forte lol. Thanks for the review! Happy reading.

To bookworm4ever81: Awww, im so happy to hear that you liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry that the wedding scene was quite cheap, but I just despise the idea of weddings. I am thinking of doing the buster sword, (thanks for the idea, I've had a few friends mention it and I really like it) although I hate Aerith so I don't think I'll do the ribbon, but I like the explanation! It's just hard cause I cant let the tattoo be visible so I have limited space if you know what I mean haha. Thanks again for the help and the review!

To Cirxe145: Its ok, to be honest I'm almost done with this story. I really want to work on others so badly lol. Hahaha, thanks, I like realism, so it means a lot that you can see it in this story ^_^

To Namine-roxasinlove: Lol, no, no crazy stunts at the wedding, but thank you for the review! Hope you continue to follow this story!

**Thanks for following and reviewing!**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	17. Home with my Husband

I couldn't feel anything as my mind swirled in the emptiness that engulfed my consciousness. The sound of faint voices and the smell of hand sanitizer filled the air as I slowly regained a numbing pain in my head. I groaned, wanting to open my eyes, yet feeling like it just wasn't possible.

"This is the worst honeymoon ever." I heard Axel's voice even as my eyes remained locked.

"Can't say it's not memorable." Riku said as I inhaled deeply.

"It's the thought that counts." I heard my twins optimistic voice.

"M?" I mumbled rather unclearly.

"Roxy?" my husbands voice picked up as I slowly open my uncooperative eyelids.

"Axe," I whispered, my body feeling like it was a ton of bricks, unwilling to move.

"Hey baby," Axel smiled poorly at me as I looked around.

"Where are we?" I coughed.

"The infirmary." Riku answered and I sighed.

"Rox, I, I'm so sorry." Axel frowned as he apologized.

"It's ok." I said, not having the energy to say or think much else.

The doctor told me to take it easy, get some sleep, and that there was nothing to worry about being on such a big, safe, trustworthy ship. He prescribed me some medicine to help with the motion sickness and an hour later, Axel was cradling me back to our cabin.

"We'll be back after dinner to check up on him." Riku said as he and Sora held hands.

"Get some rest Roxy!" Sora patted my head gently and ran off with Riku down the hall towards the elevators.

"How do you feel?" Axel asked after he sat down against the headboard with me in his lap.

"Tired." I mumbled.

"Baby, I, I'm so sorry. The first place we make port, I'll buy us plane tickets and book us a hotel somewhere nice and relaxing, and we can,"

"No, it's fine." I said, mainly due to my headache that didn't want to process anything in my pounding brain.

"Please, let me make it up to you?" Axel rubbed my arm.

"I just want to sleep." I closed my eyes.

"Right, ok, why don't we change into our pajamas and then we can cuddle, does that sound good?" Axel asked and I grunted in affirmation, my head aching too much to nod. It wasn't the way that I had imagined my honeymoon at all. I imagined less pain in my head and much more sex, but at that point I just wanted to sleep. Axel changed me as I laid on the bed like a drugged up child, half dead. When I woke up the next morning after a dreamless night, Axel had breakfast already ordered to our room.

"How'd you sleep?" Axel remained in a white T-shirt and his boxers.

"Good." I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"I love you, Roxas." Axel smiled at me, and since I knew that he was only trying to help, I smiled too.

"Thanks." I leaned over and let him kiss my cheek.

"You hungry?" Axel asked and I nodded. He fed me as I rested in bed, holding onto his biceps as I adjusted to the never ending swaying of the ship.

"Thank you Axe," I said after I finished eating and he cleaned up.

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"I want to kiss my husband." I blushed. Axel grinned as he held me close, kissing me tenderly before he swept his tongue across my lips. I let him enter inside as I clung to his biceps, pushing my hands up his sleeves so I could grip his shoulders.

"Can you believe that it's been a year since we've done it?" Axel asked after we paused to breathe.

"Feels like forever," I squeezed his flesh between my anxious fingers.

"I don't think sex after a concussion is a good idea." Axel gave a small frown as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're probably right." I sighed, wanting to snuggle with Axel.

"We can still cuddle," Axel pecked my lips as I nodded, wanting to be intimate with my husband when there was a knock at the door which Axel answered after he put shorts on.

"Yay, he's awake!" Sora said once Axel let him and Riku inside our room.

"You feeling better?" Riku asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be feeling back to your normal self in no time." Sora gave his usual pep talk with a smile.

"Thanks." I tried to smile, still a bit tired.

"This place is pretty sweet." Riku said to Axel, who shrugged.

"I haven't checked it out yet."

"We explored the entire ship, and it's awesome!" Sora bubbled up with excitement.

"Rox, why are you really scared?" Riku asked and I looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen a fear of water this strongly. I don't think it's from watching movies." Riku said and I looked away.

"We all have our own fears, so it's nothing." Axel tried to cheer me up.

"It's cause of our dad." Sora frowned.

Axel turned to face me, looking both scared and shocked.

"What'd he do?" Axel furrowed his eyebrows and I shrugged.

"He took us fishing once when we were little, and he pushed me off the boat into the water."

"He what?" Axel asked, his tone raising in anger.

"We weren't catching any fish, so he pushed Roxas off the edge and told him to be the bait for the sharks. I don't think there were really sharks, but we were little and it was scary." Sora held his own body at the bad memories.

"Yeah and he only let me back on the boat cause Sora was crying." I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't you?" Riku asked, knowing me a little too well.

"Well yeah I was six! But he didn't care about me until Sora was screaming, cause if my mom knew that he pissed Sora off, she would have killed him. She wouldn't have cared about me if I fucking died." I grumbled.

"Rox, that's, that's awful!" Axel put a hand over his mouth, but I only shrugged.

"At least Sora was there that time." I curled my knees to my chest.

"That time?" Riku asked curiously.

"A couple years later, my dad wanted to go fishing again. I had always refused before because I was still so scared, but he forced me on the boat and once we made open water, he threw me over." I gulped, wanting to forget that memory so damn bad.

"Then what?" Axel asked and I sighed.

"He turned the boat around. It wasn't some small dingy, so he was able to drive it pretty fast and I tried to swim after. I treaded water for like ten minutes before I actually thought I was going to die out there. My dad was close enough to laugh at me, but too far for me to swim to since I barely had any energy. I was crying and screaming for help, so finally he decided to come back for me so that he wouldn't get in trouble in case someone else sailed by. What's worse is that, just before he was within reach for me to climb back in, I saw a dorsal fin. It looked like a shark from my angle so I started freaking out. Once I actually got on the boat I looked back and saw it was just a fucking dolphin, but I was still scared

shitless." I found myself squeezing my own legs in anxiety as I retold my past.

"Oh my god," Even Riku had no smart-ass remark as it went deathly quiet.

"Rox, I," Axel shook his head. "If I would have known that, I would never have," Axel started but I shrugged lightly.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I, I can't believe that sick bastard, I just, I need some air." Axel got up and went out on our private balcony. I gulped as Sora started pouting.

"I wish I could have helped you." Sora sniffled.

"I'm fine Sora. Don't cry." I said as my twin hugged me.

"Roxas, did you ever report your dad for that?" Riku asked and I shook my head.

"You need to." Riku said as if it were some order.

"It's too late now." I looked away.

"Roxas, what he did, that's child abuse."

"Yeah well for my old man, that's nothing new." I glared at Riku.

"He can't get away with that."

"Like I said, too late."

"Why didn't you say anything back then?" Riku kept interrogating me.

"Who was I going to tell? My mom? She lived too far away, plus she probably would have yelled at me dad, only to ask why he went back for me."

"You could have told a teacher or something." Riku shook his head.

"I was too scared. He, he," I let out a ginormous sigh. "He raped me when he let me back on the boat, and he told me that if I ever told anyone, then he'd take me back and this time he wouldn't let me back on the boat." I found my own eyes watering as I sniffled.

"Axel!" Riku called my husband back in the cabin.

"What?" Axel re-entered the cabin as I cleared my throat.

"He needs you." Riku whispered and when I looked up at Axel, I saw that his eyes were irritated just as well.

"Come here," Axel sat at the foot of the bed and I crawled into his arms. I let my eyes leak silently as I tried to ignore my memories that haunted my fears.

"I'm ok," I lied, but Axel saw right through me.

"Shh, I'm right here Rox. I love you. I love you so damn much." Axel squeezed me as I squeezed back.

"I love you too Axe." I let put a deep breath.

"Rox, you, you want a distraction?" Sora asked, and I knew that what he was really trying to communicate was his need to change the topic. Growing up, Sora always felt bad for me, and even though I saved him by not telling him all the details, could always sense his uneasiness about what had happened.

"Yes please," I kissed Axel's temple to thank him for his love.

"There's a show in the theatre, after dinner. I hear it's going to be good." Riku followed Sora's lead.

"Great. You want to go?" Axel asked me and I nodded. "Why don't you give us some time to unwind and get ready, and we'll meet you two for dinner." Axel suggested and we all agreed. Once my twin as his husband left, I sighed.

"You ok?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt as much, and I'm getting used to the swaying." I said quietly.

"That's good. You still want to cuddle before dinner?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled as Axel grinned at me, holding me tightly.

"I love you." Axel said as we clung to each other's bodies.

"I love you too." I inhaled into his neck before I exhaled through my nose, loving the way he shivered.

"Axe?" I kissed his neck softly.

"Yes my love?" Axel swallowed hard.

"Can you take your shirt off?" I blushed.

"Anything for you." Axel say up, stripped of his shirt and his shorts, and laid back down.

I took my shirt off too and ran my fingers over his chest.

We didn't take it very far, since I was still healing, but Axel offered to shower together to get ready for dinner, and naturally I couldn't object.

"Is the water too hot?" Axel asked me, but I shook my head.

"Just perfect," I grinned, stepping in slowly as I continued to hold his hand.

"Let me soap this sexy body." Axel massaged my arms and legs as I took deep breathes, relaxing for the first time since I got on the boat.

"That feels really good," I closed my eyes as my husband soaked my body.

"I have to say, I didn't realize how much I'd miss your body," Axel held me close as water dripped loosely between us.

"I missed the view." I blushed as I ran my hands up and down his muscle.

"After dinner, we should take a bath together."

"Mmm, I want a bath right now," I held onto his shoulders, too weak and out of it to stand on my own.

"Let's get some food in this tummy first." Axel rubbed my stomach as I nodded. We rinsed off before Axel helped me dry off and change, just before we walked out of our cabin and to the dining room.

"Over here!" Sora waved his hand as he and Riku were seated at an extravagant table. The décor was elegant with flower vases on each table, paintings on the high ceiling walls, and chandeliers with low lights, making it visible enough to see yet relaxing enough to feel fancy.

The entire dining room was bustling with lots of people, all dressed up in tuxedo's and dresses. Axel and I were wearing semi-formal wear, and even then I felt a little under-dressed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sora asked as he glanced around.

"It's so fancy." Axel agreed, taking in the sight.

"I'm starving." Riku opened a menu and looked around.

"What did you want to eat?" Axel me, but I just shrugged.

"I don't really care." I felt bad, but I just didn't have the energy to have an opinion.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

"Tired." I responded. I didn't want to say it, but I was feeling really sad, but I didn't want Axel to feel guilty, so I thought perhaps it'd be best to try to hide my sorrow for his own good.

"We can go back and order room service?" Axel offered.

"No, I don't want you to be stuck in the room with me." I frowned, failing at my previous goal of remaining happy, or at least looking like I was happy.

"Baby, if I'm with you, I'm not stuck. I don't care where we are; I just want you comfortable and happy, and I want to be at your side." Axel smiled.

"Thanks." I gave a small smile back.

"Why don't we head back." Axel folded his menu.

"No, we can stay here. We already took the time to get ready, so let's enjoy it." I took a deep breath.

"As you wish." Axel nodded.

We shared lobster before we watched one of those 'murder mystery-who did it' shows in the theatre, which was quite entertaining, and would have been more so if I had the ability to focus for more than a quarter of it.

"I was totally off." Sora pouted, disappointed in his wrong guess.

"To be honest, I thought it was challenging too, so don't worry." Riku comforted my twin with a kiss.

"Yeah, I totally got lucky." Axel joked. He was walking with his arm hooked around mine, keeping me up and able to walk more than even he realized, cause when he moved his arm to scratch his nose, I nearly tripped. "Whoa, you ok?" Axel quickly moved to help me.

"Yeah," I put a hand to my head.

"My poor baby," Axel frowned.

"You should probably get some sleep." Riku advised.

"Yeah," I echoed poorly.

"Get some rest Roxy." Sora kissed my temple before he and Riku went into their cabin for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Axel asked after I face planted on the bed. By then I was getting used to the swaying well enough, but just enough to tolerate the never ending torture.

"Better," I lied, wanting to close my eyes and sleep.

"Good. Anything I can do to make it even better?" He offered as he stood over me at the side of the bed.

"No," I whispered.

"You sure?" he persisted.

"Yeah," I felt bad, as if I were ruining his trip, but I was so out of it.

"Ok, well, if you change your mind, let me know." Axel sat on the bed, and for five whole minutes, he didn't move. I felt more awkward about his boredom than I felt nauseous or hazy, so I sat up.

"Axel? Can I ask for a favor?" I looked at him in need.

"Sure baby, anything." He leaned close to me, obviously willing to help me no matter the cost.

"Do you think we can watch a movie to fall asleep to while you hold me?" I bit my lip, trying to look innocent, cute, and seductive all at once.

"You bet!" Axel let me choose a movie before we snuggled in the big, warm, cozy bed.

"Night," I said, knowing that I was about to pass out in sheer exhaustion.

"Night, my husband. I love you." I heard Axel's voice say before I fell asleep.

The next day was better as we slept in late, cuddled, and ordered breakfast to our cabin again. After eating more than I could fit, I took a nap in Axel's arm.

"My Roxy," I felt a hand circling my ass.

"M?" I blinked an eye open.

"I'm sorry!" Axel rushed to apologize.

"Hm?" I inhaled deeply.

"I, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to hold you." Axel confessed with a kiss to my temple.

"Oh," I yawned, snuggling into the body heat of his shirtless chest.

"Go back to bed." Axel cooed in my ear.

"It's ok, I want to be awake with you." I whispered back, trying to wake myself up fully.

"Whatever you want is what I want." Axel agreed with a smile. I smiled back, enjoying the cozy plush blankets, his sweet pale skin against mine, and the gentle caressed rock of the ship's steady rhythm. That's when it hit me. My eyes burst open as I sat up and looked around curiously while Axel stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you ok?" He asked me formally.

"I," I laid back down before I gulped. "I just realized that the sway is relaxing." I confessed, confused at my conclusion.

"Really? Good, I'm glad you find it relaxing. I've always loved it." Axel laid on his back and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm, I love you." I moved to hover over him, kissing his lips tantalizingly, trying to seduce him.

"M!" Axel moaned into my mouth as I slithered my fingers around his nipple.

"Yeah? You like that?" I asked before we continued to make out. I then proceeded to squish my knee between his legs, arousing him obviously as he panted.

"God I missed you and this body. Feels like I've been going so long without sex, I want to just," Axel couldn't even finish his sentence as he squeezed my biceps.

"Yeah? Want to what?" I begged for an answer as I humped his pelvis as slowly as I could.

"Mmmm, want to fuck you so badly." Axel pumped his hips upward.

"That sounds good." I licked his lips.

"You sound good." He grinned. "I bet you taste good too." Axel sat up and began sucking on my nipples.

"Eh," I bit my lip.

"Yes, you do taste good." Axel took a bite of my flesh as I let out a moan.

"Can we skip to the sex now?" I begged, lying on my back, ready to be taken.

"You don't want any foreplay?" Axel asked, his hand going over my boxers.

"I just want you." I was so ready to have sex for the first time in forfuckingever that I was ready to cry.

"Aww, baby, you're so sweet." Axel pecked my lips gently. "But I still think we should wait." He frowned. I couldn't help but pout as dramatically as I could to guilt him. "Aww, Roxy, come on baby, I'm just trying to look out for your health." Axel placed my chest on his and rubbed my back.

"I just wanted to have sex with you." I whispered sorrowfully.

"And we will. We made it this far, another week wont hurt."

"Another week!?" I sat up.

"Rox, you heard the doctor. You got nailed in the head and fell backwards with x's on your eyes and your tongue sticking out of your wide open mouth." Axel chuckled. "You shouldn't rush healing."

"Kay." I grumbled in disappointment.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Axel held me before I fell asleep for a much needed nap.

Needless to say, the rest of our honeymoon was spent mainly in the cabin, enjoying the relaxing quiet calm in each other's arms while Sora and Riku did all of the exploring. I was a bit envious at first, but Riku often complained about how exhausted he was trying to keep up with my twin, so I realized that I wasn't too disappointed that I got to stay behind and cuddle worry-free with Axel.

After our honeymoon, it was back to the real world of work, responsibilities, and most thankfully, land. By then, my head no longer ached although I was warned to still take it easy, just in case.

"It's stable!" I smiled when my feet stood proudly on solid ground.

"So dramatic." Axel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"That was the best honeymoon ever!" Sora hugged Riku.

"Glad to know, despite the lack of competition." Riku chuckled.

"I don't even want to think about work tomorrow." Axel sighed.

"But it's been one week since my concussion!" I reminded Axel, although out of context, I only ended up confusing everyone.

"And?" Axel wasn't following with my random outburst.

"You, you said after a week of healing, we could," I paused to blush.

"OH, that's right, you two haven't had sex yet." Riku smirked.

"Riku! Eww!" Sora covered his ears.

"Please, we've had sex plenty of times, just not since we got engaged." I clarified.

"Too much info." Riku shook his head.

"Anyway, now that we're done publicizing our sex lives, let's get home and get you right on it." Axel winked as I smiled.

"Ok, this is where Sora and I say goodbye." Riku shook his head with a friendly laugh.

"Bye!" Sora hugged me, then Axel before we each took separate cabs home.

"It does feel nice to be home." Axel jumped on his bed after shedding his jacket and shoes.

"Mmmm, home with my husband." I laid at his side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok so originally I was going to end it here but I figure I can write one more lemon and then call it over. I feel bad for rushing but I just have too much on my plate right now. I have a part time job, finals, and too many new stories that i can only wish i could type faster. So I appreciate everyone's patience.

To Josefina Eagle: Awww, thank you. You are so kind in your reviews. Thank you!

To Roxas Grey: I'm glad to hear that you liked the wedding scene. Thank you for the review.

To kindofabadger: Hahaha, yeah, I was thinking that if I made him so shocked that it would feel realistic that there isn't much going on in the wedding, so I'm glad it worked lol. OMG I love that game, and I miss it so much. Le sigh.

To Guest: Roxas appreciates the sympathy haha. Thanks for the review.

To ZeltaFrost: I've actually never seen the titanic. Too much of a chic flick for me. I used to love studying the actual history of it because it always interested me, but I hate love stories (surprising I know because its all I write lol) but in movies they make me puke, so I can't stomach through the movie lol. But I've been on two cruises before and I loved them! Although the concept of open water does frighten me too. Thank you for the review!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	18. Put the Pieces Back

Right after we finished unpacking, we went into the living room, stripped, and started making out as we cuddled naked. The adrenaline rush of our hands anxiously made up for all the withdraws we suffered during our engagement, and before I knew it, I was panting relentlessly. Our kissing intensified as my hands got lost in his hair while he worked his palms up and down my back, occasionally caressing my sides. All the while, Axel was talking dirty to me, one of my greatest turn ons as he called me a 'good boy' and his baby, telling me what he wanted to put where and what he wanted to suck on. I couldnt help but moan as I tried to keep up. When we paused for a kiss, I gulped.

"Axel," I said, still out of breath.

"What is it Roxy?"

"I, I like it when you call me a good boy." I blushed, thankful that my face was hidden in his firm chest. His tummy vibrated with small laughs as he lifted my chin up to expose my vulnerability.

"You are so perfect Roxas." Axel gazed deeply into my eyes, which ached from his beauty. He is so precious, and yet he called me perfect.

"Thank you." I hugged him with all I had as he held me.

"Come on, let's give this ass a reward for being so good." Axel spanked me lightly as I bit my lip.

"What kind of reward?" I asked curiously.

"How about this?" Axel pulled out a vibrating dildo from behind his back.

"How long has that been there?" I asked, dumbfounded as Axel shook his head.

"Nevermind that." Axel sat upright with me in his lap, fixing my legs so that my knees were by his hips.

Axel took his cock in his hand and grabbed mine with his other before he held them up together.

"Emph." I bit back a moan as Axel pumped us together. His shaft is longer than mine, but feeling his hard cock against mine turned me on.

"Does that feel good?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"I want the vibrator." I clung onto Axel's shoulders as he turned on the toy and held it between our cocks.

"AH!" Axel threw his head back as I clawed into his flesh.

"Axel!" I screamed, feeling my whole body jolt as the vibrator roared.

"Oh god." Axel gasped, his hand shaking as it tried to keep the vibrator against our erections.

"Axe I have to come." I whined, my nails digging into his shoulders as I shook.

"Don't." Axel dropped the vibrator as I gasped loudly, panting as my body adjusted.

"Wh-why?" I coughed, wanting so badly to come.

"I, I want to swallow." Axel put his hands on my hips and pushed me to my feet, helping me stand on the couch.

"You sure?" I asked and Axel nodded. I put my fingers in Axel's hair and got a firm grip on his long, silky red strands. "Sorry about your shoulders." I apologized, seeing the marks that I gave him.

"Don't be, it was hot." Axel grinned up at me as he squished my ass in his fingers. "I'm ready." He said as I used one hand to push my tip in his mouth.

"Oh god." I moaned, loving the heat that soaked my cock, his warm lips and heated breath becoming too much for my already hard dick.

"Mmm," Axel bobbed up and down as I found myself thrusting forward without control.

"Axel, feels so good." I pulled up on his hair, no longer needing my hands to hold my firm erection.

Axel winked at me and next thing I knew, he shoved the tip of the vibrating dildo up my ass.

"AH!" I arched my back and shoved all of my cock in his mouth. Axel had a slight gag reflex as he gripped my hips firmly. I panted to calm down, but the vibrator shook my whole body as Axel's mouth seemed to vibrate from it as well. "Too good. Feels too good." I cried, my entire body tingling from that powerful vibrator.

Axel shoved it higher inside me as I let out a cry, my body quivering as he kept my cock in his mouth.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, just before Axel removed my dick from his mouth and pulled out the vibrator.

"Not yet." Axel took deep, quick breathes as I whined.

"Why?" I clenched my thighs, wanting so badly to end.

"I want to come with you." Axel smiled at me, so I nodded. I dropped to my knees, sitting in his lap as I rested on his shoulder. "You're so sexy." Axel combed my sweaty hair.

"That vibrator felt so good while you blew me." I confessed, breathing heavily on his neck.

"Mm, I'm glad to hear that baby." Axel kissed my head before he lifted me up and out of his lap. "You want to have intercourse now? I'm dying to go inside you."

"Yes please." I smiled and went on all fours on the couch as Axel kneeled behind me.

Axel plunged a finger inside me, pulling it out and then pushing it back in before he swirled it around.

"You're already pretty stretched." Axel commented.

"From the dildo." I explained.

"I'm sorry I forgot to put lube on it." Axel said as he gently inserted another finger.

"It's ok, I like the feeling of being stretched." I blushed, thankful that he couldn't see it.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Axel shoved his fingers as deep as they could go and twisted his hand from side to side as my ass twitched, begging for more.

"Axe, talk dirty please?" I pleaded.

"Look at this ass, it's practically swallowing my fingers. Mmm, I cant wait to shove my dick up it." Axel rammed his third finger inside as I gasped loudly. "You ok?" He asked nervously and I nodded.

"I'm ready." I said when he pulled his fingers out. I heard the vibrator go on, but when I turned my neck, I saw Axel sucking on it. "Axe?" I asked, unsure of what he planned to do with it.

"Hang on." Axel said before he winced, shoving the vibrator up his own ass. "Hoh!" Axel gasped, his hips thrusting up as his cock twitched.

"Oh god," I trembled, loving how hot it was to watch.

"Heh," Axel panted, his dick shaking as his body vibrated.

"Axe, in me, now." I gripped the couch with my sweaty palms as Axel nodded.

Axel pushed himself all the way inside me as I let out a cry of pleasure. My ass shook along with his body as he crashed on top of me.

"Axel!" I whined, not wanting him to move as we both vibrated against each other.

"Rox, Roxy." Axel huffed so deeply, it made me harder.

"Harder!" I yelled as Axel started thrusting in and out of me, smacking my sweet spot every time. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I failed to keep my mouth closed, thinking that I couldn't handle any more pleasure.

"Roxy," Axel huskily said into my ear as he reached under me and took my dick.

"Eya!" I threw my head back, up against his shoulder as he pumped me. His body rested on top of mine as I tried to keep us both up on my elbows and knees, my erection already leaking pre-cum onto his slick fingers.

"Rox, ride me." Axel put his hands on my chest and threw me back as he sat down on the vibrator, pushing it further inside himself as I sat on his dick. I used the little energy I had left to bounce up and down on his stone-hard self. Axel used his sexy, sweaty abs to thrust his hips into me as I hooked an arm around his neck, kissing his lips lazily as I tried to breathe normally. We continued that for a little while more before Axel wanted to change positions again.

"I, I want to come soon." I said as we took the one minute break to stand up against a wall.

"Me too." Axel sighed before he inhaled deeply. He kept the vibrating dildo inside him as he re-entered me. I pressed one of my palms against the wall and placed the other on Axel's ass behind me while Axel pinched my nipple in one hand and gave me a hand-job with the other.

"Axe, I cant!" I warned.

"Me either." Axel rushed both of his hands to my hips as I placed my fingers in his.

"Gah!" I came onto the wall just as Axel squirted inside me.

We both slowly fell to our knees and Axel collapsed onto the floor before I let my body tumble on top of his.

"That, that was, great." Axel gulped between words.

"Yeah. So, so good." I slid my hand up and down his sweating chest.

"We, we need to do that more often." Axel put a hand on my back as I resisted the urge to fall asleep right then and there.

"Axe, I'm tired." I said, so Axel sat up both up.

"Come on, let's shower."

"Kay." I said, sitting down even as Axel stood up.

"You coming?" He asked, but I couldn't move.

"I'm too lazy to move." I whined so Axel rolled his eyes with a chuckle before he picked me up and cradled me like he did when we got married. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome baby. You were such a good boy during sex. You seriously had me turned on every damn second." Axel squeezed my body as I rested. He started a bath and we both lied in there together as I curled up to his chest.

"I love you Axel." I said, wanting to hear him say that word to me.

"I love you too Roxas. I love you so damn much." Axel said and I smiled with my closed eyes.

"I love hearing you tell me that you love me." I blushed.

Axel giggled. "You're just too damn cute Rox. You make me feel so lucky." Axel massaged my back as I rubbed my eyes. "You sleepy?" he asked and I nodded, lying. I was rubbing my eyes, because I was crying. "Baby?" Axel heard me sniffle. "Baby what's wrong?" I rubbed my eyes harder, so Axel sat us both upright. "Roxas why are you crying?"

"Because I don't deserve you Axe." I could never get over that. Every time Axel tells me that he's lucky to have me, all I can think about is all the times I've ever cheated on him, lied to him, and broke his heart.

"Roxas, don't say that." Axel shook his head.

"But it's true. You're so sweet and kind, and patient. You loved me when there was nothing to love!" I sobbed, angry at myself for ruining something so scared as our relationship.

"Roxas, listen to me," Axel lifted up my chin as we made eye contact. "I will always love you, because there is so much to love about you."

"I'm the lucky one Axe. I nearly lost you; for good. And that scares me." I shivered in the warm bath, absolutely terrified of a life without Axel.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here, you're here, and we're going to stay that way, ok? Yeah sometimes we fight, and sometimes we get hurt, but the important thing is that we never lose sight of our love." Axel held me as I nodded, sniffling into his arm.

"I won't." I promised with a shy smile.

"Good, that's my good boy." Axel wrapped his arms around my side and interlocked his fingers. "How's my little guy, you feeling better?" he asked me and I nodded with a sweet chuckle.

"Yeah." I kissed his nipple.

"Hehe, good. I love you baby." Axel squished me in his arms before he lifted my ass out of the water and spanked me.

"Hey!" I shouted playfully.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. It's so round and juicy." Axel growled.

"Gentle." I squirmed.

"You have no idea how badly I just want to spank the shit out of this ass!" Axel spanked me again. I whimpered loudly before Axel licked my ear, one of my personal spots.

"Eh!" I bit my own finger as Axel sucked on my earlobe.

"Mmm," Axel tugged on my ear, alternating between licking and nibbling as I felt my thighs squeezing together.

"Axe!" I whined, holding onto his neck with one hand before I rushed the other to his cock.

"Whoa there!" Axel laughed, bucking his hips up without control. "You gota warn me before you grab my guy." Axel smirked.

"Did you just call your dick your guy?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Mhm. This is my guy, and this is my babyboy." Axel first pointed to his cock, and then to mine. I blushed so deeply, I had to look away.

"Maybe, maybe we should go back to bed? I'm really tired." I hinted, so we dried off and got cozy in the covers.

"Mmm, now that we're in bed, I want to be intimate with you again." I hid in his chest as I spoke.

"Yeah? You going to be a good boy?" Axel spanked me hard as I found myself pushing my ass up towards his hand.

"Yeah." I whimpered, lying my chest on his.

"You sure?" Axel spanked me harder, rubbing his hand over my sore skin.

"Fuck," I gasped.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Axel spanked my outer thigh, right below my cheek.

"Ah," I moaned; it felt so good even as it stung lightly.

"Mm, look at how juicy this is." Axel panned his palms all over my backside, pushing the blankets down our legs.

"Axe hurry!" I felt my back arching, wanting more.

"Did you just yell at me?" Axel asked, and I could feel the role playing starting. "You don't yell at your master babe. I'm afraid that's going to cost you."

"Please, punish me?" I asked, enjoying the foreplay, but really wanting his hand.

"I'm going to have to." Axel tsked as he slammed his hand down again.

"Uh-huh!" I groaned then gasped.

"Come on," Axel spanked one cheek, then the other as I whimpered.

"More." I clung to the pillow beneath me.

"Are you trying to order me around?" Axel asked and I answered by thrusting my ass up towards his face. "Put your ass down!" Axel spanked me hard as my body fell back down.

"Oww!" I let out a cry.

"Roxy, am I too rough?" Axel sounded really concerned as I shook my head.

"No, I, I like it." I caught my breath.

"I don't want to hurt you." Axel gently gliding his hands over my redness.

"That's kind of the point." I grimaced, feeling a sharp tingling on my backside.

"Baby, I don't want to continue if it's going to hurt."

"It won't." I reassured him.

"Alright. Why don't you spread these legs a little." Axel got back in role as he pushed my legs apart a couple of inches.

"Ok." I panted, feeling myself get hornier. Axel spanked right beneath my cheeks, towards the ceiling as I curled my toes.

Axel spanked my inner ass as I felt my body quiver.

"Fuck." I panted just before Axel spanked me harder. "AH!" I screamed as he repeatedly spanked me, over and over, not giving me time to adjust. "Ow!" I let out a shriek as his hand roughly slapped my tender skin. I felt my eyes water despite my fetished turn on, just before Axel lifted me off of his lap, sat us up, and held me close.

"A-Axe?" I asked, still panting out of breath, wondering why he stopped.

"I don't like hitting you." Axel said softly as I grew confused.

"Axe, it's just playfully spanking." I rested my head on his shoulder as he covered his face in my neck.

"No, it's not. One or two, maybe. But you're all red and in pain." Axel looked up to make eye contact with me. "I'm sorry." Axel apologized, his eyes so sincere that I had to smile.

"It's ok Axe. I don't mind. I promise." I whispered softly into his ear.

"I do mind. I don't want to abuse you." Axel squeezed me so tightly I choked.

"Axe!" I whimpered for air.

"Sorry! I, I just can't hit you again Rox." Axel frowned at me, and it was so cute, it made me smile.

"You aren't hitting me. As long as you give me a nice massage afterward, I kind of like it." I blushed.

"I just don't want to give you flashbacks." Axel ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Thank you. You're so thoughtful Axe. Believe me when I say that as long as I hear your voice and get a massage, then I'm fine." I kissed his lips, sucking on his lower lip before I pushed my tongue into his mouth, claiming dominance as I tasted his warm, moist cavern. I explode his tongue before I moved to flicker my pink muscle over his ear.

"That tickles." Axel smiled before I exhaled deeply into this ear. "Nygh!" Axel moaned, his throat tensing up as I started making out with his ear, chewing the tip before licking my way down to nibble the lobe.

"Fuck." Axel bucked his hips inward.

"Hehe, you like that?" I asked, cradling his head as I pecked his neck repeatedly.

"Yeah, mmm, I love that." Axel closed his eyes as he took deep breathes.

"Me too." I smiled at his reaction while licking his neck.

"Fuck Rox," Axel groaned, squeezing my hips tightly.

"Yummy." I winked just before I bit his tender skin, right beneath his jawbone.

"Ah!" Axel gasped.

"Mmm, delicious." I huffed, kissing my way under his jawbone and beneath his chin as he tilted his head up. I moved to the other side of his neck, kissing and sucking equally.

"Thank you." Axel smiled when I pulled back to breath normally.

"I love you Axel." I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Mmm, I love you too baby. I love my babyboy." Axel fixed me so that I was being cradled in his arms.

"This is so relaxing." I sighed, snuggling up to his body.

"Yeah, it is." Axel closed his eyes.

That next weekend, Reno once again agreed to let Axel and I babysit Reed. I was in the shower when they stopped by, but I was so excited to watch my favorite nephew. Ok, he's my only nephew, but still!

"Roxas! Your bundle of joy is here." Axel yelled as I quickly rushed to put my clothes on.

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey Rox." Reno smiled at me.

"Reno! Rude!" I hugged them both. "How are you two doing?" I asked, feeling like it had been a long time since we talked. A week on a honeymoon cruise is like a year in the real world.

"We've been good; busy, but good. Ever since we adopted, we've hardly had time to ourselves. Of course we love our beautiful baby, but it's nice to get some time to ourselves." Reno said as Rude put an arm around his waist.

"You two deserve a break, and Roxas really wants to get a feel for parenting." Axel smiled at me as I nodded.

"Thank you so much for letting us watch him for a night!" I smiled, excited to be an uncle.

"No, thank you." Rude said as Reno shook his head with a smile.

"The baby keeps us up at night, but it's part of the process of being a parent." Reno smiled and I nodded.

"You're a great parent Reno."

"Thanks Rox. Alright, we're off to our first date in months!" Reno clapped as Rude handed Axel the baby. I waved goodbye just as the couple left.

"So," Axel held the baby up to his face.

"WAH!" The baby started crying so I rushed my hands to my hair.

"Shhh!" Axel tried to convince the baby, so I shook my head and took the boy from his hands.

"It's ok little guy. You're going to be just fine with uncle Rox and Axel. Yes you are." I baby talked as Reed sniffled.

"You're starting to scare me." Axel looked at me funny.

"Well better you than the baby." I whispered harshly.

"Ma." The baby cooed as he waved his chubby arm for Axel.

"Aww, does he look like mommy? Yeah he does, doesn't he? He's so cute! So adorable. So precious." I squeezed the baby in my arms.

"He's not your son." Axel reminded me.

"I was talking about you." I glared before I shook my head. "He's a grumpy uncle huh? It's ok, uncle Roxy will take good care of you." I sat on the couch and lifted the baby up above my head, smiling up as Reed smiled back.

"He smiles?" Axel asked as he sat next to me.

"Of course he does. Babies are easy to entertain. They have short attention spans." I said.

"So that's how you connect with him so easily." Axel snickered as I rolled my eyes.

"Ma!" The baby cried, reaching for Axel.

"Aww, do you miss mommy?" I asked and the baby started crying. "Shh, it's ok." I bounced the baby up and down against my shoulder, but he kept crying.

"Great, now you made him cry." Axel sighed.

"I didn't, you did!" I responded.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"You look like Reno!" I argued, then thought. "Wait! Axe, put your hair up." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"Just put it into a ponytail and pretend to be Reno. It worked last time" I said as I tried to bounce Reed into relaxation, which wasn't working at all. It felt like forever since the last time we babysat Reed.

"Fine." Axel groaned, throwing his hair into a messy ponytail. "Come here." He extended his hands for the baby, who smiled as he easily transitioned into Axel's arms.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" I couldn't contain my happiness at watching my husband hold a baby.

"Hey, he is kind of cute, huh?" Axel smiled down as the baby snuggled into Axel's chest.

"Axe." I noticed my eyes watering as I breathed heavily.

"Rox? What is it?" Axel looked concerned as I swallowed my tears.

"I want one." I confessed with a weak, cracking voice.

Axel smiled, leaned over, and gently kissed my lips. "I do too. Maybe we can adopt one just like Reed." Axel cradled the baby softly.

"I hope so. You two look so incredibly cute." I continued in my adoration of the two males on the couch next to me.

"Thank you baby. I love seeing this side of you." Axel winked at me as Reed starting whimpering. "What is it now?" Axel asked, lifting the baby up to his face.

"Da." Reed sobbed so Axel turned his head towards me with wide eyes.

"Well, if you shave your head, get a tan, and gain a hundred pounds of muscle, we might be able to pull this off." Axel smirked and I shook my head with a laugh.

"It's ok Reed." I took the baby, stood up, and bounced with him against my chest. "Mommy and daddy will be here soon."

"Rox, they aren't coming back until tomorrow."

"Shh! He doesn't know that." I barked as Reed played with my shirt, which continued along with his cries for another hour.

"Just get him to stop crying, please." Axel rubbed his temples, not able to withstand Reed's sobs even as I tried everything I could to make him laugh. That included hitting myself, making stupid faces, and even pinching Axel, who didn't approve of my methods.

"Reed, it's ok baby, shhh, no more crying." I half walked, half bounced to the kitchen to get out the baby food that Reno and Rude supplied us with. "You want some food? Huh? Yeah?" I held the jar up and Reed smiled. "Yeah! Food, come on, let's eat." I smiled in exchange, happy that he wasn't crying.

I set Reed in his feeding chair, armed with his bib, as I got out his baby spoon.

"Yummy banana's." I smiled wide to excite Reed, who clapped happily. "You want banana's? Yeah? Of course you do. Mmm, yummy." I gave a tiny bite to Reed, who sucked on the spoon. "Awww! Axel!" I shouted as Axel came running to the dining room.

"What?!" Axel panicked.

"He took a bite!" I squealed proudly. Axel face palmed and shook his head.

"He is human Rox."

"But, it was so cute." I bit my lip as I gave Reed another bite.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to shriek every time he takes a bite?" Axel put a hand on his hip.

"I'll try not to." I giggled as I gave Reed more mushed banana's.

After I finished feeding Reed, I cleaned up his high chair and then freed him from his food-station prison.

"Bath time!" I shouted as I danced with Reed in my arms.

"Ok, now you're officially scaring me."

"What?" I asked Axel, who was staring at me funny.

"I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?" I asked, feeling liked Axel was interrogating me.

"Like…so…carefree." Axel shrugged.

"Hmm, well, I guess, I just, I like knowing that I can take care of someone." I smiled at Reed.

"Ba." Reed cooed, so I giggled.

"To be honest, it's really, hot." Axel stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Axe, not in front of the baby." I took a step forward.

"I was just holding you." Axel mumbled.

"Well Reed needs his bath, so we're going to take a quick one and then its bedy-bye-time." I burped Reed's back.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Axel followed after as I carried Reed to the bathroom.

"Well I can't just stick him in the tub by himself; he can't swim, and if he falls down I need to be close so I can sit him up." I reasoned.

"You're going to get naked with him?" Axel asked and I sighed.

"Axel, he's a baby. Be the adult." I lectured as I set Reed on the floor and quickly removed my shirt.

"Be the adult?! I can't believe what I'm hearing." Axel shook his head in disbelief as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Look, he needs a bath, and he can't swim or support himself up in the tub, so I'm going in with him." I explained one last time as I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down.

"Rox! You're getting naked just like that?" Axel panicked.

"Are…are you jealous?" I asked as I stood in my boxers, stripping Reed next.

"N-no." Axel gulped.

"Axel, he's not even two years old. He's just a cute, harmless, baby nephew who I plan on treating as best I can, as if he were mine. Now, you're in your twenties. Think you can try to be the bigger person and let him get clean safely?" I asked with a smile as Axel grumbled.

"You owe me. I'm only allowing this cause he's my nephew too, and because he's a baby." Axel pointed at Reed, who giggled and reached for his finger. "No!" Axel pulled his finger back angrily.

"Ma!" Reed cried and I sighed.

"Axel! Come on." I groaned extending him the baby so I could take off my boxers. Axel took naked Reed in his hands and tried to get him to stop crying by using his ponytail to pose as Reno.

"Shh, it's ok, mommy's here." Axel said just as Reed mellowed out.

"Alright, let's get in." I started the warm water and got in the tub, taking Reed from Axel's arms and sitting him down.

Reed splashed happily with his cute chubby hands as I tried not to die from cuteness overload.

"Axel, he's just so amazing!" I watched as Reed clapped his hand over the water to create tiny waves.

"I can splash too!" Axel kneeled down and sent a wave up in my face.

"Axel!" I shouted, angry until I saw Reed clapping his hands together, laughing. I growled as I looked over to see Axel's smirk.

"He thought it was funny." Axel pointed before I splashed water out of the tub and at Axel. "Hey! I'm still dressed!" Axel shook his head and dried off his face against his sleeve.

"You're so mature, splashing me cause you're jealous of a baby." I soaped Reed.

"Well can you blame me? I don't even remember the last time you smiled at me like that." Axel said, no joke, no humor, just a serious voice that ached my heart.

"Axe?" I asked, feeling as if I had hurt him accidentally.

"It's fine." Axel stood up and turned to leave. I felt guilty, and I hated it.

"Axe!" I called after him, so he paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like you're doing any of this on purpose." Axel shrugged.

"I just, I'll make it up to you, when Reed goes home." I tried to smile.

"It's a date." Axel smiled at me, turned the light off, then quickly turned it back on before he left. I shook my head at his silliness before I continued to clean the baby.

"He's so silly, isn't he? Yes he's a silly uncle." I rubbed my nose against Reeds.

I was letting Reed play in the tub when he started crawling up my stomach.

"What is it baby?" I asked as Reed whined. "You ok?" I asked, lying down against the back of the tub, making it easier for Reed to climb on me.

"Ma." Reed squeaked before he bit me.

"Ah!" I shouted in pain. Reed has two tiny teeth, but they hurt like a mother fucker.

"Roxas?" Axel came running in the bathroom, stopping in the doorway, shaking his head, mouth wide open. "No, no, no!" Axel shouted.

"Axe, calm down." I gasped, not sure what to do.

"He's sucking on your tit!" Axel pointed to the baby.

"I noticed!" I yelled back, still trying to push Reed away, but he was sucking adamantly.

"Reed! That is MY nipple!" Axel walked up and started pulling Reed away.

"Owww!" I screamed louder as Reed's teeth pulled my skin as Axel pulled Reed.

"Wah-aha!" Reed sobbed loudly as I circled a hand like a timid ghost over my dark red nipple.

"Shit," I whispered, trying to control my breathing.

"Roxas' nipples are mine, not yours!" Axel held the baby out at arms length.

"Take it easy, he was just doing what's natural for him." I gulped, trying to stop the tension.

"It's not like Reno can breast feed him!"

"Well, he probably feeds him up to his chest from a bottle, so from his eyes its all the same." I shook my head.

"Rox, I want to suck." Axel whined and I looked at him curiously.

"Usually I'm the one wanting to go further." I grew a twisted grin. "I'm liking this." I stood up in the tub, still naked.

"Well we have to wait till Reed's gone first." Axel sighed, holding the baby against his chest as Reed calmed down.

After I got out of the tub, I dried Reed and myself off, dressed us both, and set him down in the mobile crib that Rude and Reno let us use.

"Did he fall asleep?" Axel asked me as me waited in the living room.

"Yep. We're free for the night." I relaxed on the couch next to my husband.

"Finally." Axel leaned over and started shoving his tongue in my mouth.

"Axe! We still have to be responsible and mature. There's a baby in the house." I reminded him.

"Can I just have one kiss?" Axel asked with a cute pout, so I caved.

"Ok, fine." I pretended to be grumpy, ending it all with a smile.

"Thank you." Axel pushed my shirt up so his palms could snake their way up my back.

"Mph." I moaned through closed lips as he massaged me, his fingers tickling my sensitive yet desiring skin.

"I'm still jealous." Axel said, pushing my shirt up even more as he placed his face on my chest.

"Jealous?" I asked and Axel nodded his nose into my body.

"Reed got to taste your breast." Axel cupped my nipple over my shirt as I gulped.

"Well, it's like you said, it's yours." I smiled and Axel grinned.

"Good." Axel said before he covered my mouth with one of his hands without warning. Before I could fully inhale in shock, Axel bit down on my nipple over my shirt.

I screamed into his hand as he pulled hard towards his body and bit down hard. I shuddered, in a tingling pain that only excited me more. I've never once felt him do anything so forcefully, and the shock turned me on. Axel released his death grip and licked tenderly as I craved more from his body.

I panted, sore, yet yearning for everything he could give me.

Axel placed both of his hands on my back and started sucking as I moaned as quietly as I could so as not to wake up the baby.

"Ah-ah-Axe." I winced, feeling his teeth as he pushed up my shirt and attacked my nipple with his mouth. Axel nibbled intensely, causing my spine to quake in his grasp. After he practically chewed my nipple off, he sat up and panted deeply.

I closed my eyes, unable to open them as I felt my chest sting.

"You ok?" Axel huffed as I nodded.

"Yeah." I admitted quietly.

"Sorry, I, I couldn't help it." Axel graced my tender bruise with his thumb.

"Don't be." I gulped, starting to calm down.

"You're so sexy." Axel rubbed my thighs.

"I have to compete with you, which isn't easy." I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, where we sat silently for a couple minutes.

"Can we go to bed?" Axel asked, waking me up just before I fell asleep and I nodded.

"Come on." I stood up and took his hand as we walked back into the bedroom. I checked up on Reed and then went in bed with my husband.

"Night Roxy." Axel spooned me from behind.

"Night big spoon." I smiled, ready to get a good nights rest in the arms of my love….right before Reed cried.

"Ahhh!" Reed screamed, so I rushed out of bed to grab him.

"Shh, it's ok baby. Roxy's here." I cradled Reed back in bed as I sat next to Axel, who sat up and turned on his desk lamp.

"Ma!" Reed sobbed, so Axel put his hair back up in a lazy ponytail.

"Thank you." I smiled as I handed my tired husband the cranky baby.

"Yeah." Axel sighed, looking exhausted as he held Reed close.

"Shh, go to bed baby." Axel whispered as Reed calmed down.

"We're so lucky you and Reno sound exactly the same." I sighed in relief.

"We do not." Axel scoffed.

"Do too." I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm sexier." Axel smirked at me.

"Mmmm, yeah, you are pretty sexy." I rested my head on Axel's shoulder as Reed started sniffling, which was improvement compared to his cries.

"Go to bed Reed." Axel said and I found myself falling asleep sitting up. Next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting against Axel's shoulder, who was sitting up against the headboard while Reed was sucking his thumb, still cradled in Axel's arms.

"M?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes to see that Axel was actually asleep, mouth wide open. I couldn't help but laugh before I quietly returned Reed to his crib. I magically managed to retrieve Reed from Axel's arms without waking either one up, but the second I got back in bed, Axel jolted.

"Huh?" Axel sat up, his mouth closing as he noticed the drool he created in his deep sleep.

"Shh!" I rushed my index finger to my mouth as we remained still, praying that Reed would stay asleep. When no cries were heard for about a full, long, anxious minute, I crawled fully back to Axel.

"What time is it?" Axel asked as I checked the clock.

"Two." I closed my eyes and snuggled in bed, ready to fall asleep properly.

"Night." Axel put an arm around my side as I began to snore.

"Wah!"

"I'm up!" I woke up shouting as I heard Reed crying.

"Goddamn." Axel sighed as I sprang out of bed.

"Shh, it's ok Reed. I'm here. It's ok." I bounced the baby in my arms.

"It's four in the morning!" Axel whined.

"He's scared." I said as I turned on a small light and comforted Reed.

"So am I." Axel groaned.

"What are you scared of?" I asked, surprised.

"Not getting enough sleep." Axel threw a pillow over his face. I stayed up for another thirty minutes before I was able to put a sleeping Reed back in his crib and lay back down.

Of course that was short lived, as an hour after I finally fell back asleep, Reed woke up again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Axel sat up.

"I got it." I sat up slowly.

"No, go back to bed, I got this one." Axel stood up.

"You sure?" I asked, resting on my elbows.

"Yeah." Axel brought the baby back in bed as he whispered to Reed. "Be a good boy for mommy. Go back to bed baby. I love you." Axel said to Reed before he sat up against the headboard.

"You two are so cute." I smiled.

"Thanks Roxy. You need sleep too." Axel pressed his finger against the tip of my nose.

"Ok. Night." I sat up a little to lean against Axel' chest as he held me in one arm and Reed in the other. The three of us fell asleep like that for the rest of the night…early morning, before Axel's phone went off at nine in the morning.

"Hello?" Axel asked drowsily. "Hey Reno. No, yeah, he's still asleep. Alright. See you soon." Axel hung up and sighed.

"Everything ok?" I asked, sitting up slowly.

"Rude and Reno will be here soon." Axel yawned.

"After, can we nap?" I asked, still feeling really sleepy.

"Yeah." Axel set the baby on the bed to stretch.

I fell asleep, waking up to hear that Reno and Rude were in the living room with Axel and the baby.

"Hey," I stumbled into the living room, still rubbing my eyes as Axel patted his lap, where I plopped.

"Aww, you look so sleepy." Reno chuckled.

"I'm ok." I smiled as I inhaled deeply to wake up.

"The baby keeps us up too. It's a big part of being a parent. But a sacrifice well worth it, huh Rude?" Reno looked to Rude, who nodded with his usual serious demeanor.

"Yes mami, it is." Rude held Reno's hand.

"Well, he was a good baby, so thanks." Axel smiled at his brother.

"No problem. Looks like you two will really need the practice now." Reno smirked.

"Now?" I turned to Axel, who was grinning.

"While you were asleep, we got a phone call." Axel held my hands as I moved to sit next to him.

"A phone call?"

"Yeah," Axel gulped. "I, I put our names into the adoption agency that Reno and Rude used just before the wedding and well," Axel looked into my eyes as I waited on his cliff hanger of news.

"Well?" I leaned forward.

"Our first appointment is this weekend. We've been approved!" Axel said before I collapsed in his arms for a warm hug.

"We, we're going to adopt?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're going to have our very own family." I looked around at my husband, my brother in-law, his boyfriend, and their baby, my nephew.

"I already have my family, right here." I smiled contently. "I can't wait to have our very own baby Axe."

"Me either. You deserve it, after how hard you've worked since we promised to make this relationship last." Axel said, smiling as if he were so proud of me.

"You both deserve it. It's not easy to keep such promises." Reno encouraged us.

"I was tired of breaking those promises. I knew we had to put the pieces back, and I'm glad we did, together." I cuddled up to my husband.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END.** Awww, **so sad to end a series. I think a part of me will always rewrite scenes from this story in my head, since its first original story started so long ago. Thank you so much to everyone who followed it with me, it means so very much. I appreciate all the love and support I received while writing this.**

To Keyblade Master13: It's ok, I am a part time English teacher for little kids. I just started, and its only once a week for 4 hours so its not too bad, but theres a lot of training and stuff involved. Anyway, thanks for the review, and thank you for following the story till the end!

To Josefina Eagle: haha, I love cute romantic stories, although stories like that are the most memorable. Yay for lemons haha! Thank you for following this story.

To luckycat222: Yes, Roxas is blunt, so cute haha. Lol thanks, I have a bunch of good stuff coming up, some Soriku's I'm super excited about, so thank you for following me and this story!

To kindofabadger: Haha, I hope you enjoyed this one last chapter, and thank you for the review, I love reading when people support my stories! Thanks again, for following this story and for reading most, if not all, of my stories haha.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Yes, concussions suck cause you're pretty much helpless, poor Roxy, thank god he's better lol. I wish I could continue this story but I feel like I already dragged it out too long, you know? It just felt like it needed to end to me. Thank you for following this story and for reading my stories and for being such a faithful reviewer!

To Otwamewliart: haha, I loved your review. Thanks for understanding, and I really hope that you liked the story! Thanks for the review!

**Thank you everyone for following this series up until the end, it really means a lot to me! I have some Soriku's that will be starting super soon, so PLEASE stay posted! I have so much writing I'm dying to post, so again, please follow! Thank you ^_^**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	19. The Family I Need

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas!" I heard my husbands voice call as I groaned.

"What?" I mumbled, eyes still closed as I tried to hang onto the last bit of warmth that my sleep had provided.

"Akina wants you." Axel said as my eyes immediately opened.

"What?" I sat up quickly.

"I had a nightmare." My adopted son rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, it's ok baby." I saw my five year old boy sniffling as he rested on my bed. I looked over to see that it was barely six in the morning as Axel sat next to me, letting me deal with our sons nightmares as I usually did.

"There was a monster, and he, he was coming for me," Akina, started, his black hair messily scattered around his face as his eyes watered.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie. There's no monster. Daddy will protect you." I turned to Axel, who nodded with a smile.

"You'll be just fine with mommy and daddy, ok?" Axel kissed our little boy on the cheek. Akina gave a small smile.

"Kay. Can, can I sleep here?" he asked with a pout, naturally tugging right at my heart as I nodded quickly.

"Of course you can." I held him before I tucked him in by my side.

I fell back asleep for no more than an hour when Akina woke me up again.

"Mommy? Mommy?!" He pushed on my shoulder as I rolled over and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I took a deep breath, noticing that Axel wasn't in the bedroom.

"I'm bored." He had the cutest look of innocence about him, but my sleep deprivation was getting to me. We adopted Akina a little shy of ten months ago, so the days of constantly being interrupted mid sleep were adding up.

"Go play a game called 'find daddy'." I smiled before he nodded and took off. I grinned to myself as I curled in the covers, warm and content for about thirteen seconds before my son came back.

"I found him! He's watching Tee Dee!" Akina jumped on the bed.

"It's 'TV' baby." I groaned, wanting to sleep so badly.

"He's watching Tee… Bee." Akina tried once more.

"Go watch it with him." I rolled to the other side.

"Is mommy tired?" I rolled back over as I heard Axel's voice.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You ok?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sleepy still." I shrugged.

"Well, don't worry, I'm taking Akina out today. We're going Christmas shopping." Axel kissed Akina's nose delicately.

"We are?" he got excited.

"Mhm. Come on, let's pick out some clothes." Axel said before he kissed my cheek. "Go back to bed baby, you deserve a break." Axel said as I couldn't help but take him up on his offer.

When I next woke up, I heard suspicious giggling, so I cautiously opened my eyes to see Akina and Axel lying next to me with a Christmas bow in their hair.

"Hey!" I let out a laugh before I took my boy in my arms.

"Haha!" Akina laughed before he wriggled himself free. "Daddy and I bought Christmas presents! We even wrapped them!" He exclaimed.

"You did?" I asked in a dramatic shock.

"Uh-huh! But we can't tell you what they are, cause that'll ruin the surprise, huh daddy?"

"Right." Axel sat up and took the bow off his head before he pressed the sticky side against my cheek.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes before I peeled it off.

"Now what are we going to do?" Akina asked with as much energy as ever as I looked to Axel in fear.

"We're going to play…a game….called," Axel scratched his head. "Called 'cuddle with mommy'!'" Axel snapped at his thinking.

"That's not a game!" Akina giggled.

"Sure it is, watch!" Axel pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek aggressively as I curled up in his embrace.

"You win." I kissed his lips softly.

"But I want to win!" Akina pouted before he started to cry.

"Shh, it's ok." I tried to comfort him.

"I want to win cuddle with mommy!" he sobbed before I turned to Axel, wondering what to do or say.

"Hey, it's ok. There's no need to cry, ok?" Axel said firmly yet lovingly. Akina sniffled as he rubbed his black and green eye. Yep, our son has two different colored eyes, and a lot of potential parents thought he was deformed because of it so he hadn't been adopted yet, but he stood out to me, and I couldn't love him more.

"Kay." He hiccupped.

"Look at me," Axel said gently before our son obeyed. "You don't need to cry when you lose a game. If you want to play again, you can ask nicely like a big boy, ok?" Axel coached Akina through the lesson before he nodded.

"Kay." He repeated shyly.

"Would you like to play again?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yes please daddy." Akina sniffled.

"Ok, come on, let's play cuddle with mommy." Axel smiled.

Akina remained silent as he grabbed my arm with determination and snuggled it up to his face. He kissed it before he looked up at me.

"I love you mommy." He said as Axel rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too baby." I kissed the top of each boy's head, starting with my husband, then my son.

"Who, who won mommy?" Akina asked curiously.

"Hmmm," I pretended to be deep in thought. "It's a close one, but…I think the winner is….Akina!" I lifted him up above my head.

"Haha!" He laughed before I set him back down.

"Be a good boy, go play with your toys so mommy can get ready." Axe ushered our son away and closed the door so that I could use our private shower. I stripped in the bedroom with Axel watching, just cause we hardly ever get a chance to be intimate.

"So sexy." Axel whispered as he squeezed my ass in his hands.

"I love you." I put my head to his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you too." Axel swayed us side to side for no more than ten seconds before he led me to the shower. We never lock the door, not even the bathroom door, but Axel usually sits on the closed toilet on guard duty just in case. I stepped into the shower and cleaned up as Axel helped soap me up before we heard Akina screaming.

"Daddy!" He banged on the bathroom door, not knowing it was unlocked, thank god!

"What is it?" Axel walked up to the door and asked.

"Daddy help me!" Akina shouted.

"Baby what's wrong?" Axel asked, hand on the handle.

"He's going to get me!" Akina was whining loudly as I stared at Axel, wondering who he was referencing.

"Who?" Axel was growing concerned as well.

"Let me in!" Akina banged on the door as I turned off the water, afraid something was seriously wrong. I quickly fastened a towel around my waist before Axel opened the door and Akina rushed himself inside.

"What's going on?" I asked, still dripping wet as we all stood in the bathroom after Akina made Axel shut the door.

"The monster, he, he's out there!" Akina cried as I looked to Axel in terror. Was it a break in?

"Axe," I uttered as my heart raced. Axel nodded with a gulp before he opened the door and took a step outside as I knelt down and put my arms around my baby.

"Akina," Axel walked back into the bathroom and put his hands on his hips.

"Did you get him daddy?" Akina asked.

"Everything ok?" I asked, still confused.

"Come here and tell me if this is the monster." Axel held his hand out but Akina shivered in my grip. "It's ok." Axel encouraged.

"Go on," I didn't know what was going on, but I trusted Axel. Akina shakily stepped to my husband and took his hand before I finished drying off and quickly slipped into my clothes. When I went into the bedroom I saw Axel and Akina sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Everything better?" I asked before I realized what Akina had in his trembling hand. "Woah!" I took a step back. Axel had our boy in his lap with his hand stretched out, holding a daddy long legs spider.

"It's not a monster mommy, see?" Akina said as the tears dried on his cheek.

"I see." I gulped, still terrified of spiders. Akina was able to remain calm before the spider crawled up his arm, causing him to scream.

"Ahh!" He started to cry before Axel took the spider and escorted it to the front door to let it outside.

"Shh, it's ok, you're fine." I comforted our son who was quaking lightly in my arms. "Look, daddy made it all better, ok?" I kissed his damp cheek.

"He, he was scary." Akina shivered.

"He was just saying hi." I tried to cheer him up.

"He was fast." Akina pouted.

"It's cause he eats his vegetables." Axel came back in the room as I smiled at him.

"So, if I eat mine, I'll be fast too?" Akina asked.

"That's right. And you'll grow up to be big and strong like daddy." I encouraged.

"Daddy is super strong, huh mommy?" Akina let out a beautiful smile.

"He sure is baby." I picked up our son and handed him to said strong man. Axel bounced Akina up and down a few times before we had to take him to his kindergarten class.

"Be good!" I waved goodbye at the gate.

"Bye mommy!" Akina waved back before I joined Axel in the car which he parked at the curb. I put on my seat belt and once we went back home, we decided to take advantage of our privacy.

"I can't believe we've been so busy, we couldn't even make love during the three days a week Akina has class." Axel groaned as I sat in his lap on the couch.

"Well Christmas is coming up in just a few days and that means all these Christmas parties." I sighed as I felt his hands sliding down my back.

"Mmm, we have two hours, right?" Axel asked before I nodded.

"We should start soon then, huh?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, I think we should." Axel smirked before he pushed up my shirt. I was quick to remove it as we skipped the foreplay, wanting to dive straight in.

We were both shirtless, making out, my hand just about to creep inside his pants when the phone went off.

"Voicemail." We both said at the same time before we laughed. We were continuing with our kiss until Sora's voice was loud and chaotic over the answering machine.

"Roxy! Roxy please call me back as soon as you get this, it's super important and I need to talk to you like now, like I should have called you yesterday but Riku said that," Sora went on and on as I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my head aching as he rambled on for another twenty minutes. "Ok, fine, bye." I hung up with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as I went back in his lap and his hands smoothed over my sides. I rested my cheek on his chest, my eyes closing.

"Dad died." I whispered softly.

"Oh my god!" Axel was stricken back. "Are, are you ok?" he continued to massage my sides as I nodded.

"Yeah." I let out another sigh. "I don't miss him. I just, I miss what I never had, and never will have." I gulped before I curled up into a ball, still within the warmth of his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I know I could never give you the type of love that only a father can provide, but it means the world to me that we can give it to Akina." He smiled, cheering me up as I needed it.

"Thank you." I sniffled.

"You want to go lie down? Take a nap?" he asked, and I nodded for simplicities sake.

He carried me to our bed and tucked us in, and second he pulled my body against his, I started to cry. He held me and hummed softly as I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke up, he left a note that he had left to pick up our baby from school.

I got out of bed when the phone rang, and when I saw that it was Sora, I figured I should answer.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Roxy? You going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I asked back.

"I guess." Sora replied back.

"How, how did he die?" I asked not curious, but just trying to fill the silence.

"Mom said he was drunk driving and ran into a divider on a highway." Sora said quietly.

"You think she's lying?" I wondered.

"No. She said that she's going to his will hearing once they straighten it out, and she said that she has the death certificate too." Sora sounded serious.

"Well, I guess it doesn't even matter." I don't know why, but it all felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry this is happening, and at Christmas time too." Sora sounded guilty, as if he were to blame.

"Don't worry about it. I can't wait until the party this weekend. I'll see you then." I got off the phone just in time as a tear rushed down my face. I didn't know why I was sad, but I couldn't shake off that feeling of a permanent loss even as my family came home.

"Daddy? Why, why is mommy crying?" Akina asked the second he ran into my room with Axel behind him.

"What?" Axel was no doubt shocked.

"I, I'm crying cause I'm happy." I faked a quick smile, not wanting to scare him.

"Why?" Akina didn't understand.

"Because, I have my beautiful baby boy, and I have daddy. And I love you both very much!" I hugged my baby tightly.

"Hehe, I love you too mommy." Akina giggled. "But, you look sad." He frowned.

"No sweetie I'm fine." I smiled wide. "How was school?"

"Good." He said as he took off his tiny backpack.

"Let's start your homework." Axel said as we all moved to the kitchen table as Akina drew his shapes.

"You ok?" Axel asked me quietly as I washed dishes, all while our son did his homework.

"Yeah." I remained short.

"I'm here for you." He hugged me from behind.

"Thank you." I knew if I thought about it anymore I'd break down again, so for the next few days I focused on the family I had, instead of the family I never was a part of.

On Christmas day we went to Sora's Christmas party that was hosted at his and Riku's apartment. We've each been married to our husbands for about three years, which means that Reed is just about half a year younger than Akina, so they play a lot together, and fight just as much about sharing.

"Mine!" Akina shouted as Reed took his action figure.

"Akina, share!" Axel barked.

"Mine!" Reed yelled to Akina as they each tugged on a part of the toy.

"Reed, that isn't your toy." Reno ticked a finger.

"It's MY robot!" Akina pulled harshly, causing Reed to fall down which made him cry.

"Akina!" I gasped.

"Alright, now it's MY robot." Axel took the toy just before Akina started to cry. "You need to learn to share, and you don't do that to your cousin." My husband lectured. After we put Akina in time-out, since I strongly oppose spanking him, Sora started putting out food.

"This is really good, huh Rude?" Reno asked as he sat by his boyfriend on Sora's couch, munching on Sora's deviled eggs.

"Yes it is mami," Rude kissed Reno's cheek.

"So, did you see the game?" Riku asked Rude, who nodded as he looked happy to have a conversation he actually cared about.

"Did you catch the bad call?" Rude asked back.

"Shame," Riku shook his head and even Axel joined in the conversation.

"Did you guys realize that in the last few minutes," Axel started but then our baby came up to him.

"Daddy?" Akina sniffled. "Can I get out of time out now?" he asked, clearly doing so already since he left the corner where the child-sized chair was facing at the other side of Sora's small living room.

"Go apologize to your cousin first." Axel pointed to where Reed was sitting in Reno's lap.

"I'm sorry baby Reed." Akina said as Reed held onto Reno's arm.

"What do you say?" Reno asked his boy.

"I'm sorry too Kina." Reed sniffled.

"Daddy?" Akina went back to Axel, who had just then put me in his lap.

"What is it baby?"

"Can, can I have my robot, to share with Reed?" Akina asked.

"Yes you may." Axel gave him his toy before he offered it to Reed and the two ran off to play together.

"Can you guys believe it?" Sora set down another platter of food on the coffee table.

"Believe what?" Axel read my mind.

"That it's Christmas. You and Riku proposed four years ago." Sora wore an innocent smile as I turned to face Axel.

"Best day of my life, knowing that I'd have you for forever." I smiled to my husband.

"I love you Roxas." He kissed my lips softly before I hid in his arms.

"I love you too." I squeezed him.

"You two." Reno chuckled.

"Actually, it's we four." Riku said before he forced Sora in his lap and made out with him, even as Sora blushed.

"More like we six." Rude cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I figured we shouldn't be the only ones left out." Rude sighed as he stood up. "And since it all happened here for you guys, it's already a pretty special place." Rude turned to face Reno, who was more than confused.

"What are you talking about?" Reno shook his head wildly.

"Reno? For this Christmas, I want to ask you to be my husband." Rude knelt down and opened a ring case that had a men's engagement ring with diamonds in the band.

"Oh my god!" even I was shocked to see how shiny it was.

"Damn!" Riku looked just as surprised as we all were. Just by looking at the rock crusted ring, we knew it was worth more than the ring's Sora and I were wearing combined.

Reno put a hand over his chest, his eyes glued to the ring as he started to pant.

"Reno?" Rude asked again.

"I, Rude," Reno gulped.

"Reno?" Rude asked shakily, as if in fear.

"I don't know what to say." Reno whispered.

"You, you could say yes." Reno's lips trembled.

"Oh Rude," Reno's eyes watered as his head shook. Rude's eyes went wide as he started to quake and all the while my heart was racing. "Of course!" Reno started to cry, hands shaking on his lips as he tried to hold in his sobs. "Of course!" He repeated as Rude let out a giant sigh, no doubt full of relief.

"Thank god!" Rude jumped to his feet and held Reno tightly as we all clapped.

"Woohoo!" Sora shouted as Axel whistled loudly.

"I love you!" Reno cried into Rude's hold.

"I love you too mami." Rude let out a relaxing deep breath.

"Daddy?" Reed walked up to his parents.

"Why are you crying?" Akina asked in confusion.

"Cause, cause I'm happy." Reno smiled with Rude's arms still around him.

"Oh, my mommy does that too." Akina nodded to Reed as I blushed.

"Why?" Reed was just as curious as Akina, as are all children.

"I don't know." Akina scratched his head.

"When mommy's get super happy thinking about their family's, we get happy." I pulled Akina into my arms as I sat in Axel's lap.

"I love you baby." Axel kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and smiled, my baby in my arms, my husbands arms around me, and the smell of Christmas in the air as Sora's fresh homemade cooking consumed me. I inhaled the baked goods steaming from the kitchen and let the background Christmas music swallow me as I looked to Sora. He was smiling at me as well, his arms around Riku's neck as the silverrete kept a protective arm around his hip.

"God this is beautiful." Reno held out his hand to admire the ring on it.

"Just as are you." Rude wrapped his fingers in Reno's long ponytail.

"Awww, daddy!" Reno whined as he addressed his new fiancé.

"You are my love, my life, and soon you will be my wife. I love you mami." Rude said before Akina and Reed became too impatient to wait for dinner.

"Ok, go with uncle Sora." I ushered Akina towards my twin, who loves Akina just as much as I love having a babysitter when I need one. I remember asking Sora a few months ago why he hadn't looked into adopting, and he said that he and Riku weren't in a rush, and with Akina and Reed, they just wanted to be the fun uncles first before they had to deal with the real responsibilities of parenting. It makes a lot of sense to me, and I'm glad to have him around cause he's so great with children since he's still one himself in many ways.

"Un Sora!" Akina abbreviated the full title of his uncle as my twin looked to him with a friendly smile.

"What is it baby?" Sora asked within Riku's lap.

"Mommy said you'd play a game with me, and with Reed." Akina tattled.

"Yeah, play with me and Kina!" Reed begged as he tugged on one hand.

"A game a game!" Akina tugged on Sora's other hand.

"A game? Hmmm," Sora thought nice and hard before he snapped. "Let's play, 'Hide from uncle Riku!' Come on!" Sora stood up and rushed off as the two boys giggled and squealed, following after their energetic uncle as he ran into their bedroom. "Riku, two minutes!" Sora shouted before he shut the bedroom door.

"Haha!" Axel made fun of Riku, who rolled his eyes.

"Why am I the one stuck playing hide and seek when I don't have any kids?" Riku grumbled.

"What are you talking about? You have a kid, he also just happens to be your husband." I chuckled as even Reno laughed along.

"I know Reed loves playing with Sora, but he also says he likes playing with you too. I think you come off as the cool uncle." Reno said.

"Yeah, while Sora is the goofy silly uncle that kids adore." I agreed along.

"What can I say? I love that goofball to death." Riku gave a tame yet sincere smile before he stood up. "Alright? Where could they be?" he shouted as he walked to his bedroom door. "Is anyone in here?" He asked loudly before he disappeared into the room. It was silent for no more than ten seconds before screams and laughter filled the air.

"Daddy!" Akina ran up to me and Axel with a giant smile.

"Hide me!" Reed dashed to Rude with arms out wide.

"Come here quick!" Reno wrapped his sweater around Reed as he sat in his lap. Reed giggled as Sora and Riku came out of their bedroom.

"Hmmm, there's Akina, but where's Reed?" Sora scratched his head dramatically.

"Maybe he's under the table?" I played along.

"Noooo!" Akina giggled.

"No? Is he behind the couch?" Axel turned around to the nearly invisible gap between the couch and the wall.

"Nooooo," Akina laughed again.

"What about, here!?" Sora removed Reno's sweater as Reed let out wild giggles.

"Hahaha!" Even Akina had to point.

"You guys are so silly." Reno bounced Reed in his lap.

"Kina, let's go play!" Reed jumped out of Reno's lap and ran to the pile of toys that lived in Sora's living room since he loved having the boys over.

"Un Sora, I'm hungry." Akina patted his tummy.

"Almost." Sora said gently.

"But I'm hungry." Akina whined loudly.

"Just hold on baby, here, have one of these." I offered him a deviled egg.

"But I want a cookie!" He yelled.

"Akina, we don't yell." Axel said sternly.

"But I want a cookie!" Our boy repeated in the same volume. Axel let out a sigh, took me off his lap, and took Akina's arm.

"No, I don't want a time-out!" Akina started to cry.

"We don't yell, and when mommy offers you food when you're hungry, you eat it." Axel said with authority before he instructed to sit in his chair.

"I don't want to sit down!" Akina was being defiant as I gulped. I hated when our son didn't listen, because I hated having to punish him. I know it's a part of parenting but it's my least favorite part, so I have Axel deal with it, since he's much better at it.

"Be a good boy and take your time out so you can play and eat after." Axel knelt by our son.

"No!" Akina yelled as Rude and Riku talked about work, all while Sora continued to cook. I was thankful that no one else seemed to be paying attention to my son's disobedience, but it didn't last long.

"Akina, daddy isn't asking you." Axel ticked a finger before Akina surprised us all.

"Daddy's stupid!" He yelled as everyone went quiet. We all looked to him as Axel stood up, took Akina's hand, and quietly went into the bathroom. I could feel my heart trembling as I wondered what on earth Axel was doing or saying. I panted deeply before I heard Akina let out deep painful cries and smacking sounds. I didn't want to believe my ears, so I shook my head as I kept my eyes on the door, and when it opened and I saw Akina sobbing with his hands on his butt, I was furious.

"Sit down!" Axel had clearly lost all patience as Akina quickly obeyed, his eyes leaking steadily as he whimpered and groaned loudly. Even Reed gulped at what seemed to be a familiar sight.

"Axel, we need to talk, now." I could feel my head spinning as I grew sick with the mere idea of what Axel had done.

"Ok." Axel seemed to already know why I was upset, which actually appeared to bother him.

"You can use our bedroom." Riku offered as we took him up on his offer.

"How could you?" I asked Axel the second he shut the door.

"Roxas, you heard what he said," Axel kept his voice low and controlled.

"You. Do. NOT HIT. My. Baby." I was literally shaking with rage as I too kept my voice low.

"He's my baby too, and I didn't hit him. I gave him three quick spankings, and he listened. I didn't even pull down his underwear, and I didn't use full strength."

"If you did you would have killed him!" I exaggerated with a harsh whisper.

"He's ok." Axel said clearly. "It worked. He needs to learn he can't say such things, especially about us!" Axel was bothered as was I.

"We agreed, before we adopted, that we wouldn't spank." I reminded my husband.

"No, we agreed that you'd let me handle the punishing, and that you didn't want to spank him. You didn't. I did." Axel said as I remembered that he was right. I cursed the truth in my head before I shook it.

"I don't ever want you to spank him again." I said with as much certainty as I could.

"Roxas I tried to use words but he didn't listen."

"So you beat him?" I was disgusted.

"Not every spanking is like the one your dad gave you. If we don't punish our child in a way that will make him learn then we're only doing him more harm." Axel seemed just as stubborn as I was.

"I won't have it Axel. This isn't negotiable." I gulped.

"I wasn't asking you for permission." Axel said which infuriated me beyond words.

"What are you going to do? Beat your husband now too?" I said before I realized just how bad it sounded.

Axel looked at me with more hurt in his eyes than I had seen in such a long while. He actually put a hand to his head, inhaled deeply, and let out a sob.

"Axe," I wanted to take it back and admit I was being dramatic.

"Why would you say that?" he asked as he sniffled. "I'm not a monster Rox. I'd never hit you, or our baby. I love you both so much," He shook his head as he wiped his eyes.

"I know Axe and I'm sorry I love you too," I started before he headed for the door.

"Axel," I followed after, expecting him to sit on the couch, but he didn't. He went straight for the front door and left, slamming it roughly as I stood in the living room, frozen in shock.

"You ok?" Sora walked up to me and whispered as I wondered what to do. I didn't want to make a scene, but most importantly I didn't want to scare Akina. Ever since we adopted him, Axel and I had yet to let him see us fight, and I'm proud to say we nearly never fought up until that moment since we adopted him. In my utmost confusion, I nodded.

"Yeah." I gulped down any potential tears for my son's sake.

"Mommy?" Akina called me with a still crying voice.

"What is it baby?" I turned to face him, hating the image of his tears stained face and pained voice.

"Can, can I be done with time-out now?" he whined.

"Yes." I said quietly, sitting on the couch. He came up to me and crawled in my lap, rubbing his butt slowly.

"Is, is daddy mad at me?" Akina asked, having seen Axel storm out of the apartment as we all had. Rude and Riku already left to go find and comfort Axel as Reno, Sora, and I stayed behind with the children.

"No, daddy isn't mad at you. He's ok." I kissed his temple.

"I, I don't like spankings. They hurt." Akina whined.

"I know baby. But look at me," I made him face me. "You DON'T call daddy stupid, or anybody, do you understand? It's a bad word." I instructed.

"I'm sorry mommy." Akina nodded.

"Mommy and daddy forgive you." I gave him a smile and a hug. "You need to apologize to daddy when he comes back, ok?" I asked and Akina nodded again.

"I, I don't like it when daddy's angry. I miss him mommy." Akina frowned, and my heart broke. I grew angry at Axel for leaving me and our son behind, so I stood up.

"Mommy will go get him." I knew he couldn't have left the building, something inside me just knew.

"Hurry back." Sora said quietly before I nodded and left.

I went downstairs to the main lobby before I saw Axel sitting on a chair with Riku and Rude standing by his side.

"Axel." I barked, my heart filled with a raw anger.

"Rox, not now." Riku rubbed Axel's shoulder.

"Our son wants you, and if you love your family like you claim, you wouldn't leave us." I fisted my hands after I ignored Riku.

"Rox, get your foot out of our mouth." Riku said before I looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?!" I wanted to get Sora to slap him up the head for me.

"Look you can't accuse your own husband of being abusive when he's just being a good father, and then expect him to happily sit by your side." Riku lectured as I shook my head.

"This isn't even your business." I said grumpily.

"We're all family." Rude finally chimed in, forcing me to actually listen since he is pretty wise.

"Well, well, Akina wants you." I gulped, trying to look brave.

"Ok." Axel said quietly.

"Axe," I whined loudly.

"What?" He snapped back as I gasped.

"I, I'm sorry." I mouthed the words as tears got stuck in my throat. I swallowed them down before I sniffled. "I love you." I felt guilty as I wanted to be held already.

"I know you're angry cause I spanked him, and I can actually understand that. But what you said after," Axel looked away with a sigh. "That hurts baby. I would never wish harm to you, or to Akina. You have NO idea Rox, no fucking idea, just how much I love you two." He started to cry as I nodded. "I'd die for either one of you." He sniffled as I wiped my eye. "I'd do anything to keep you two safe. You both are all I need in this world, and to hear you make a comment like I don't give a fuck," Axel shook his head. "Baby that hurt so damn bad," He put a hand over his heart.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I take it back Axe. I take it all back." I walked shyly towards him as he hung his head.

"I've sacrificed so much time working to make munny to give you and Akina the best life I can provide, and you, you think that I want to hurt you both? You're my husband! That's MY son too Roxas!" Axel stood up, his sorrow being replaced by anger as I gulped. "You think I want to see him cry? You think I want to cause him pain?!" Axel yelled as Rude grabbed his arm, as if to silently remind him to calm down.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I, I," Axel shook his head repeatedly as Rude massaged his arm. "I just want you to realize how much you both mean to me. I want that to be enough." Axel let out a sigh as I nodded.

"I hear you Axe. I really am sorry." I gulped before Axel once again shook his head.

"I, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left, or yelled just now." He said quietly. "You mean the world to me Rox. As does Akina." He gave me a smile before I walked up to him and hugged him. "I love you Roxas." He squeezed me. "I love you so damn much." He kissed me gently before I nodded against his chest.

"I love you too." I let out a sigh. "Akina still wants you."

"Come on," Axel took my hand and we all returned back upstairs to the apartment, where Reno and Sora were discussing the food we were all anxious to eat and Reed and Akina were playing with toy cars.

"Daddy!" Akina ran up to us. "I, I'm sorry I said a bad word daddy."

"It's ok baby. Just don't say that again. Come here!" Axel picked up our son, holding him high above his head before he pulled him close to his chest. "You know that daddy loves you, right?" Axel asked as Akina nodded.

"I love you too daddy." He said as I rubbed Axel's back.

"We're lucky, huh Akina?" I asked as Akina looked to me in confusion. "We're lucky to have daddy." I smiled at Axel, who mouthed 'thank you' to me as Akina agreed.

"Uh huh! And I told Un Sora I'm guna eat my veger-tables so I can be big and strong like daddy!" Akina smiled as Axel and I did in return.

"That is a wonderful idea baby." I smiled before I kissed his cheek as Axel continued to hold him.

"Ok, time to eat our Christmas dinner before it gets cold!" Sora scolded us.

We all gathered around the kitchen table, ready to eat. Riku was laughing at the way Sora panicked that his roast was slightly burnt, Rude was admiring the way that Reno was still admiring his ring, Akina was telling Reed that he needed to eat his vegetables even as Reed said he didn't want to, and I slowly moved my hand to grab Axel's. When our skin made contact, he looked to me, winked, took my hand, and squeezed. When I looked around the table, full of laughter, smiles, and connection, I realized that this truly is the only family I could ever need.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So this is just a bonus chapter Christmas present! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed the little introduction to the story. I know "Akina" is a girls name, its my friends name actually, so yeah I wanted to use it cause I think its pretty lol. Anyway, I can't say there will be a **sequel** but I really want to write one because I like the family setting so I guess you'll have to follow me and see when something new gets posted! ^_^ Thank you all for the love and support, and I wish you all a happy holiday season.

**Love, Sarabellum**


End file.
